Rencontre secrète
by Neko Gina ao
Summary: Yoichi a remarqué que Yuu sort le soir depuis déjà quelques jours, intrigué il décide de le suivre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce que cela provoquerait. Mika x Yuu, et "mentions" de Kureto x Yuu non-con. Complète.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfic se passe après Nagoya, dedans Yuu à rejoins Shinoa, seul, car en plein milieu du chemin pour se rendre à l'aéroport Kululu à appeler Mika pour qu'il la rejoigne, Yuu à donc dû seul sauver son escouade et est rentrer à la base avec eux sein et sauf, bien qu'il est eu beaucoup de victime à déplorer. Les vampires se sont aussi retirés, avec Guren, (Depuis Shinya est dépressif ^^) et Mirai à été contrôler avant même que l'équipe de Yuu ne revienne ne leurs permettant pas de savoir ce que subissait la petite sœur de Kimizuki au quotidiens.

….

Yuu-kun recommençait, cela faisait la quatrième fois cette semaine. Quatrième fois que Yoichi avait découvert que son camarade sortait la nuit, les première fois il n'avait rien dit, pensant probablement que celui-ci sortait de sa chambre pour aller au toilette ou se dégourdir les jambes, mais non, il mettait bien trop de temps à revenir pour que soit ça, de plus, pourquoi sortirait-t-il des dortoirs avec sa cape tout habillé et son épée en main ?

Le petit brun avait découvert les escapades de son camarade, le jour ou poussé par la faim il avait décidé d'aller se chercher une collation de minuit, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir Yuichiro fermer doucement la porte de sa chambre sans bruit avant de se détourner, le pend de sa cape volant derrière lui, et de se diriger vers l'escalier de secours débouchant sur l'arrière du bâtiment.

D'abords Yoichi n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais deux jour plus tard pris d'une intuition il était resté éveiller et avait entendu la porte de la chambre de Yuu se fermer de nouveau discrètement. Son camarade sortait aussi ce soir ? Le lendemain il avait observé le même manège, il n'avait rien dit à l'escouade ne voulant pas les inquiéter. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il comptait le suivre et voir de quoi il en retournait.

Doucement ne faisant aucun bruit, Yoichi attendait devant la porte de Yuu au coin du mur, enfin, après quelques minutes sa patience fut récompensé, son camarade sortis de nouveau armée et vêtu de son uniforme, il regarda autours de lui, sans remarquer le petit brun cacher dans l'ombre, et emprunta les escaliers de secours.

L'archer le suivi sans bruit, Yuu ne l'avait pas remarqué, après tout beaucoup de gens ne percevait pas la présence de Yoichi, il était si discret et jugé inoffensif pour que l'ont s'inquiète de sa présence. Pour une fois que cela lui servait, pensa-t-il.

Yuu ne s'arrêtât pas à la sortis du dortoir, il continua plus loin pendant assez longtemps, il sortait des périmètres sécurisés de l'armée ! Réalisa le brun avec surprise, il allait droit vers le territoire des cavaliers de l'apocalypse et celui des vampires. Peut-être… Voulait-il aller sauver Guren ? Non, Yuu savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il y arrive seul, n'est-ce pas ? Puis il était déjà sorti les soirs d'avant, ça ne pouvait donc pas être cela.

Au fur-et-à-mesure qu'ils avançaient les immeubles neuf firent place à des ruines bancales et une végétation abondante, Yoichi commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, s'ils continuaient comme ça ils finiraient par rencontrer des monstres, ou pire, vampires. Et Yoichi n'avait vraiment pas envie que Yuu s'aperçoive de sa présence s'il devait sortir pour se battre.

Yuichiro s'arrêta sur une plateforme de béton, l'archer se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment et attendis de voir ce qui se passait. Soudains une forme blanche se découpa à l'angle de la rue se dirigeant vers Yuu qui ne bougeait pas, un vampire, remarqua Yoichi horrifié en reconnaissant l'uniforme, l'adolescent aux cheveux noir ne faisait pas un geste le laissant approcher, louche. Le brun fit apparaitre Gekkoin et banda son arc aussi silencieusement que possible, que diable faisait son camarade à cette heure-ci avec un vampire ? Lui qui les haïssaient tant… Kureto avait-il raison quand il soupçonnait Yuichiro de trahison ? Non, il secoua la tête honteux de ses propres pensé, Yuu était fidèle, jamais ils ne les trahiraient !

Yoichi rapporta son attention sur la scène, entre temps le vampire s'était rapprocher de Yuu et se tenait devant lui, il attrapa le capot qui lui couvrait le visage et l'enleva révélant des cheveux blond ondulé, le petit brun le reconnu immédiatement, c'était Mika-san, l'ami d'enfance de Yuu-kun, ils se retrouvaient donc tous les soirs ici ? L'archer s'aperçu alors d'un changement chez Mika, ses yeux n'était plus bleu mais rouge ! Or il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la nouvelle couleur d'œil que Yuichiro le surprenait :

-Mika ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement en bondissant dans les bras du vampire qui l'enlaça immédiatement.

Stupéfait Yoichi vit avec incrédulité Yuu bondir vers Mika qui le réceptionna dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme aux cheveux noir. Ils se séparèrent, gardant toujours contacte puis Mika se pencha en avant posant ses lèvres sur celle de la personne qu'il venait d'enlacer.

Une exclamation surprise failli quitter les lèvres du brun dissimulé, rêvait-il ? Non ! Yuu et se gars était en train de s'échanger un des baisers les plus langoureux que Yoichi eut vu de sa vie, ou du moins en film. Il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à l'échange, les deux jeunes hommes venaient de se séparer, les mains jointes et les fronts se touchant, les yeux à moitiés clos Yuichiro murmurait des choses à Mika, Yoichi tendis l'oreille :

-Guren va bien ? Murmurait-il.

-Oui, répondit Mika, il à de la chance Kululu à décider de le garder en vie pour l'instant.

-Dieu soit loué…

Yoichi ignorait qui était cette Kululu, mais il s'en fichait totalement, le lieutenant colonel était en vie, c'était le plus important… Au moins il aurait appris une bonne nouvelle en venant.

-Mika… Gémit alors doucement la voix de Yuu le forçant à regarder de nouveau la scène, et de nouveau manquer de s'étouffer : Entre temps son ami et le vampire avaient recommencé à s'embrasser, de plus en plus passionnément, faisant s'empourpré Yoichi, dieu il avait l'impression d'être un stalker… Mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard, il n'avait jamais vu Yuu-kun comme ça, chacun de ses gestes étaient doux et il paraissait fragile… Vulnérable, ont aurait dit une autres personne, il savait que Yuu pouvait être doux, mais là c'était d'un tout autre niveau. L'archer devins encore plus rouge si cela était possible, voir son camarade si fort d'habitude ainsi, l'air si fragile et… belle, peut-être ? Il ne savait pas comment le décrire, il avait l'impression d'assister à quelque chose que personne ne devrait voir, aucun être humains ou vampires.

Mika venait d'allonger Yuu sur le sol de pierre et se tenait au-dessus de la respiration pantelante, il venait d'entreprendre de lui lécher le cou alors que l'autre jeune homme se cramponnait à la cape du vampire de petits halètements rapide franchissant ses lèvres entrouvertes, le vampire, d'une main faisait sauter les boutons de la chemise du plus petit.

Yoichi compris enfin, ses deux là n'allait pas s'arrêter à de simple baiser et touches, ils allaient aller plus loin. Il attrapa à deux mains son visage brulant ne sachant pas quoi faire, rester ou partir ? De là, il entendait les gémissements, grognements, et promesse d'amour que se murmuraient Yuu et Mika. Il ne se serait jamais imaginer ce que son ami venait faire ici chaque soir, de plus combiens de temps cela durait ?

Prenant sa décision, l'archer reculât lentement, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il fit volte face, faisant attentions ou il mettait les pieds, et entrepris de rebrousser le chemin, il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Avant de tourner au coin de la rue il risqua un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et ce qu'il vit le figea, Mika tenait Yuu dans ses bras de façon protective enchainant baiser sur baiser, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir s'était redresser sa chemise ouverte tombant de ses épaules les dévoilaient. La lune derrière eux découpaient leurs silhouettes rendant la scène irréelle.

-Je t'aime, ces mot sortirent en un souffle de la bouche du vampire mais Yoichi les entendis, voyant que Mika baissait sa main vers le pantalon de Yuu, le brun se dit que c'était le moment de partir, et pour de bon.

…

Voila donc ce que Yuu-kun venait faire là-bas, pensa Yoichi dans son lit en regardant le plafond, il rougit en se remémorant la scène, au même moment ou la porte de Yuu se fermait à coté signalant qu'il était de retour. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de son ami, et cela l'embarrassait.

Il roula sur le coté rougissant comme un fou, il était clair que Mika aimait Yuu, mais devait-il avertir Yuichiro que ces escapades étaient dangereuses ? S'il le faisait il n'était pas sûr de comment son ami réagirait… mal à coup sûr.

Soudains la solution lui vains, pourquoi ne pas en parler à quelqu'un de confiance, il soulagerait ce poids de sa conscience, et cette personne saurait peut-être quoi faire… Pourquoi pas… Shinoa ? Elle paraissait s'y connaitre pour ce genre de chose.

Yoichi sourit et se roula en boule ses paupières lourdes… Oui… Demain il ferait ça.

…

Bon, voila je viens d'écrire ça à minuit, j'espère que vous aurez aimez, je ferais peut-être une suite… C'est un One-shot après tout… Je pourrais faire un Omake ou Shinoa à été informer et se fou de la gueule de Yuu mais j'ai la flemme, peut-être si j'ai le courage XD

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Il y aura probablement des sous-entendus de Tous x Yuu, c'est un peu ma faiblesse -_-. Enfin bref, le langage peut être assez violent. Vous verrez bien… L'ambiance change aussi.

Saliayume : Merci pour cette review ! J'étais super contente en la recevant ^^ Sinon oui, ils vont apercevoir la morsure de Yuu-chan ! Par contre ils ne se moqueront pas… A vrai dire tu verras si tu lis… Merci pour la review encore !

Chapitre 2

Yuu gémissait doucement dans ses bras, lui qui était habituellement si combatif devenait totalement docile sous les mains habiles de Mika.

Voila déjà quelque temps que le vampire retrouvait son ami d'enfance, et quelque temps qu'ils avaient commencé une relation…

Ce soir là, de nouveau, Yuu s'était jeté sur lui, des mots brefs avaient été échangés et la température était montée. Voila donc comment, encore une fois, Mika surplombait Yuu de toute sa taille contemplant avec désir son désormais amant sous lui, la respiration pantelante et les grand yeux vert brumeux.

La première fois que cela s'était produit le vampire avait été profondément choqué par la réaction de son compagnon. Il s'attendait à ce que Yuichiro cherche à prendre le control, soit au moins combatif. Non. C'était tout le contraire, Yuu s'était conformé aux moindres de ses désirs, et avait eut des gestes doux, _doux_. Dans ces moments là, Mika réalisait que cette personne fragile et belle n'était d'autre que le véritable Yuu, celui qu'il aurait dû être si l'apocalypse n'avait pas eut lieu, et si ses parents avaient été de bonnes personnes.

Il allongea Yuu contre la dalle froide, et se mit à lui lécher le cou, mais c'est alors qu'un mouvement dans l'ombre d'un immeuble attira son attention. Sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait, il darda ses yeux rougeoyant sur l'angle du bâtiment ou se trouvait un petit humain brun tenant un arc entre ses mains. L'adolescent avait l'air franchement choqué, Mika le reconnu : C'était l'ami de Yuu-chan qui s'était jeter à son cou lors de la bataille de Nagoya, le faisant poignarder par la même occasion. Alors comme ça il avait suivi Yuu ?

Un sentiment de possessivité monta subitement en lui, personne à part lui n'avait le droit de voir Yuu dans cet état, l'air si vulnérable. Yuu lui appartenait, seulement à lui, et cet humain allait le savoir !

Il passa à la vitesse supérieure déboutonnant la chemise du plus petit en tentant de faire un suçon bien visible sur son cou, histoire que tous sache que le brun appartenait déjà quelqu'un, et l'embrassa avec encore plus de ferveur, sous lui Yuichiro se tordait et haletait de plus belle, ses mains fines allant s'agripper à la chemise de Mikaela.

Le blond eut un sourire vainqueur, de là ou il était, et grâce à sa vision de vampire, il voyait le brun rougir comme un fou, par contre il n'approuvait pas le regard que le jeune archer portait sur son Yuu.

Il voulait le faire partir, il descendit une main vers le pantalon de son partenaire qui poussa un petit cri étranglé. Cela sembla fonctionner, le brun faisait volte-face, Mika sourit avant de regarder Yuu gémissant et de lui murmurer un bref « je t'aime » assez fort pour que Yoichi puisse l'entendre… Il espérait que le brun ne dise rien aux autres humains… Bah, il n'avait aucune preuve après tout.

En attendant il avait mieux à faire, dardant son regard sur Yuichiro allongé sous lui, les joues rougies, les lèvres rose entrouverte, les cheveux noir formant un halo sombre autours de sa tête, son petit corps tramblant sous lui…

Oui. Mika avait beaucoup mieux à faire.

….

Il devait en parler avec Shinoa, c'était ce que Yoichi se disait en boutonnant sa chemise, elle était le chef de l'escadron, elle saurait quoi faire. Mais d'abords il devait s'assurer que Yuu-kun allait bien…

Il sorti doucement de sa chambre refermant la porte derrière et se rendant à celle de Yuu juste en face. Comme prévu le jeune homme avait été trop fatigué pour penser à fermer la porte à clé après son rendez-vous avec Mika.

Par contre ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était que Yuu soit à peine habillé et encore endormit dans son lit les couvertures sur le coté. Déglutissant Yoichi s'approcha du lit, rougissant de plus belle en voyant que son camarade ne portait qu'une simple chemise dévoilant les épaules et les jambes d'où dépassaient des boxers noir.

Sa peau était parsemer de plusieurs marques de morsures et suçons s'aperçu Yoichi, mais la plus voyante était celle au cou, Mika avait fait du bon travail…

Yuu se retourna dans son sommeil poussant un petit gémissement, de là Yoichi pouvait voir le visage de son camarade, complètement détendus et un léger sourire sur les lèvres Yuu semblait complètement différent d celui qu'il connaissait habituellement. Il comprenait mieux l'intérêt de toutes ses personnes qui tombaient sous le charme de son camarade… Comment résister face à tant de… de… mignonnerie !

Il se frappa le front se disant qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Shinoa, parce que si maintenant il se mettait à utiliser des thermes qu'il ne connaissait même pas, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas, de plus il se faisait l'impression d'un pervers à regarder son ami dormir.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre de Yuu, ou Shinoa serait ? Une odeur de brulé lui indiqua qu'elle devait probablement être dans la cuisine du dortoir.

Effectivement, Shinoa se trouvait dans la cuisine, avec Mitsuba qui tenait un extincteur en main, aspergeant un grille-pain en train de se consumer dans les flammes.

-Yoichi ! S'écria-t-elle en le voyant, comment ça va ?

Elle ne faisait même pas attention à Mitsuba qui venait d'achever d'éteindre un début d'incendie.

-Bien, marmonna-t-il, dit… Je pourrais te parler après ?

-Parler de quoi ? Demanda Mitsuba en s'approchant d'eux le front couvert de mousse d'extincteur.

-Euh… Dit Yoichi ne sachant pas si la mettre au courant aussi.

-Nous sommes une famille ! Dit Shinoa en faisant un geste exagérer de la main et la portant à son cœur, nous nous disons tous ! Nous n'avons aucun secret !

Yuu si, pensa amèrement l'archer, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux violet venait de disperser ses derniers doutes, du temps que ce n'était que son bataillon…

-C'est à propos de ce que tu dis justement, répondit-il, au contraire certaine personnes de notre « famille » ont des secrets… Je ne sais pas si le dire ou non…

-Kimizuki nous cache quelque chose ? Dit la blonde du groupe.

-Il est gay ! C'est ça ? Ricana Shinoa en faisant un tour sur elle-même, j'en étais sûr !

Mitsuba avait tout de suite crûs qu'il parlait de Kimizuki, elle devait vraiment faire confiance à Yuu réalisa Yoichi.

-Non, c'est Yuu-kun.

Un silence s'installa dans la cuisine, les deux jeunes filles regardant l'adolescent avec incrédulité.

-Yuu est gay ? Crièrent Shinoa et Mitsuba l'air soudain paniquées.

-Hein ? Non ! Enfin oui, euh non ! S'exclama Yoichi en agitant ses mains devant lui : -Vous avez mal compris, je veux dire que c'est lui qui nous cache des choses, et pour l'homosexualité… C'est compliquer.

-Il est bi, c'est ça ? Demandèrent les deux filles en cœur.

-Mais non ! Ecoutez moi deux seconde, dit le brun en commençant à s'énerver, ce n'est pas question de son orientation sexuelle ! Je veux dire qu'il nous cache des choses !

Shinoa cligna des yeux, et le sourcil gauche de Mitsuba se souleva comme si elle ne le croyait pas.

-Et quoi ? Dit la fille aux cheveux violets.

-Yuu-kun et Mikaela-kun se retrouve chaque soir quasiment, lâcha-t-il.

L'extincteur que tenait entre ses mains la blonde du groupe s'écrasa au sol, et un nouveau silence s'installa, ce fut à ce moment là que choisi de débarquer Kimizuki, il poussa la porte avant de s'arrêter dans son entrebâillure remarquant clairement que ce silence n'était pas normal.

-Il y à un problème ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant, et ou est cet idiot de Yuu ? Le soleil est déjà haut. Ces temps-ci il se lève tard.

-Yuu retrouve Mika quasiment chaque soir ? répétât Shinoa lentement, c'est complètement inconscient ! Ils veulent se faire tuer ?

-Quoi ! S'écria Kimizuki en apprenant la nouvelle, ils vont se voir malgré le danger ? A quel point Yuu aime-t-il ce gars ?

A cette mention Yoichi se raidit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu parmi ses coéquipiers.

-Yoichi, murmura doucement Shinoa, nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

L'archer se mordis la lèvre, il avait l'impression de trahir Yuu-kun. Mais ils étaient son équipe, il se devait de les informer.

-Eh bien, dit-il entre ses dents, Yuu-kun et Mikaela-kun ne font pas que parler… Ils se sont embrassés.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, les bouches s'ouvrirent, les trois adolescents cherchaient leurs mots, en vain. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. Kimizuki restait immobile, sous le choc, Mitsuba couvrait sa bouche avec ses mains et Shinoa le fixait avec incrédulité.

-Tu te fou de nous ? La voix de Kimizuki claqua tel un fouet brisant le silence.

-Impossible, geignis Mitsuba.

Seul Shinoa restait silencieuse, puis elle ouvrit la bouche parlant d'une voix tremblante, si différente du ton qu'elle utilisait habituellement :

-Le mieux serait de lui demander…

-Tu penses qu'ils vont fuir ensemble ? Coupa la jeune fille blonde au même moment ou des pas résonnaient dans le couloir.

-Bonjour, dit la voix joyeuse de Yuichiro en entrant dans la cuisine, Yoichi remarqua au passage que le suçon de Mika était cacher par le col de son uniforme.

Immédiatement, et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Yuu se retrouva épinglé au mur par Kimizuki, sa tête heurta violement le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement.

-Kimizuki ! S'écrièrent le reste du bataillon en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose finit par les écouter s'écartant du corps de Yuu qui le fixa de ses grands yeux vert complètement confus.

-Il y à un problème ? Demanda-t-il en voyant leurs regards graves.

-Tu es le problème, déclara Mitsuba les larmes aux yeux en s'avançant, tu oses nous cacher quelque chose !

-Quoi ! Cria Yuu complètement confus, je ne vous cache rien !

-Et Mikaela-san alors ? Intervint Yoichi se sentant coupable de ce qui arrivait. –je vous ai vu hier soir…

Yuichiro se figea, un de ses bras se tenant les cotes sous son torse, un geste de protection. Son visage se décomposa lentement, prenant une teinte pale contrastant avec le noir de ses cheveux, et s'en sans rendre compte, il fit un pas en arrière.

-Vous m'avez suivis, accusa-t-il ses yeux vert brillant de fureur.

Kimizuki se déplaça se postant devant la porte, bloquant la sortie. Yoichi déglutis : Yuu semblait furieux, son regard était glacé, il les toisait d'un air meurtrier qui leurs envoya des frissons dans le dos. C'était le regard qu'il réservait habituellement au vampire. La culpabilité tordit le ventre de l'archer.

-C'est moi, rectifia-t-il d'une voix tremblante, désoler Yuu-kun…

Instantanément le regard de Yuichiro s'adoucit, il se détendit et s'assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine :

-Que voulez-vous savoir, soupira-t-il, et toi Yoichi tu es resté jusqu'au bous, ou tu es partis avant ?

-Jusqu'au bous de quoi ? S'enquit Mitsuba perplexe.

-Suis partis avant, murmura Yoichi entre ses dents la tête baisser et les joues complètement rouges.

-Partis avant quoi ? Répétât Kimizuki l'air inquiet.

Un petit cri retentit, c'était Shinoa, elle venait probablement de comprendre ce que Yuu insinuait

-Vous avez couché ensemble, siffla-t-elle sans vouloir y croire.

Un ange passa alors que tous cherchait à digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Yuu étrangement restait silencieux, il ne nia même pas, l'opposé de la réaction qu'il devrait avoir. Il se contentait de les fixer avec de grands yeux tristes, comme s'il les testait, voulant voir qu'elle serait leurs réactions…

- _Tu as quoi ?_ Cria Kimizuki en l'attrapant par le col et le soulevant de son siège.

-Kimizuki ! S'écrièrent Mitsuba et Shinoa en le retenant.

Yuu ne disait rien, continuant de le fixer sans siller. Ce qui sembla énerver encore plus l'adolescent aux cheveux rose, il leva son poing, les trois autres personnes dans la salle poussèrent un cri au même moment ou Kimizuki frappait Yuu de toute sa force l'envoyant valsé contre le mur.

Les deux filles se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme, mais Kimizuki les reteins d'un mouvement de la main se dirigeant vers Yuu qui le fixait abordant un rictus moqueur. Yoichi ne pouvait rien faire, il était figer sur place, était-ce lui qui avait déclenché tout cela ?

Kimizuki se posta devant Yuu le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, une expression de pure colère inscrite sur son visage.

A leur grande surprise Yuichiro ricana son sourire tordu ne disparaissant pas, il détourna la tête pour cracher un léger caillot de sang et reporta son attention sur l'autre garçon.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

-Stop ! Arrêtez ! Hurla Mitsuba aux bords des larmes, tout ça ne résoudra rien !

Yuu et Kimizuki semblèrent l'ignorer, le plus petit restait au sol fusillant du regard le plus grand qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce.

-Tu me déçois Hyakuya Yuichiro, dit-il finalement la voix remplie de rage contenue, de la à penser que mon coéquipier d'escadron ne serait qu'une putain pour vampires…

Les bouches de Mitsuba, Shinoa et Yoichi s'ouvrirent sous la stupéfaction et l'horreur de ce venait de dire leurs partenaire, mais la réaction la plus violente fut probablement celle de Yuu : en un bond il se redressait sur ses pieds cognant son, désormais, adversaire sous le menton au même moment ou il effectuait l'action, pour finir d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'envoya à son tour au sol contre le comptoir. Tout cela n'avait durée qu'une fraction de seconde.

Son gilet s'était ouvert et la marque que Mika lui avait faite était visible de tous, ainsi que deux petits trous parallèles séparés de quelques centimètres que Yoichi n'avaient pas remarqué ce matin. Sa frange lui cachait les yeux et il tremblait les dents et poings serrées.

-Yuu… Dit doucement Shinoa incertaine de ce qu'il fallait faire, mais le regard que lui envoya le jeune homme suffis à la faire taire.

-Tu me déçois, Kimizuki Shiho, gronda-t-il en faisant écho à ce que Kimizukii lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux rose se redressait sur ses pieds, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, il fallait bien tendre l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il disait.

-Yuu, dit à son tour Mitsuba les yeux fixer sur son cou, tu l'as laissé boire ?

Cela sembla sortir Yuu de sa torpeur, il porta sa main au niveau de la morsure comme pour la couvrir.

-Il le faut bien, dit-il, Mika ne bois pas d'autre sang que le miens… Il s'était retenu de boire pendant quatre ans du sang humains… A Nagoya il allait mourir… Je l'ai forcé à boire… C'est moi qui l'ai fait agir contre sa volonté, je dois donc en prendre la responsabilité… Lui donner mon sang ne rembourse à peine tout ce que je lui ai fait subir… Je lui dois au moins ça…

Les adolescents semblèrent immédiatement s'émouvoir, Yoichi laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres : Yuu-kun était vraiment une bonne personne.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le dire à voix haute, Kimizuki rejeta sa tête en arrière et déclara moqueur :

-Coucher avec lui est aussi pour le « rembourser » ? J'avais donc raison, tu n'es qu'une p*te après tout ! Après tout avec ton intelligence c'est comme ça qu'aurait fini ta vie si l'apocalypse n'avait pas eut lieu. Le seul avantage que tu as c'est d'être joli.

C'était la deuxième fois que leur compagnon répétait ça, mais cette fois c'était pire, l'air de la salle devint encore plus lourde, et d'un geste rageur Yuu se saisi de la première chose que lui tomba sous la main, à savoir un verre, qu'il envoya sur Kimizuki qui ne l'évitât que de justesse, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Yoichi hoqueta, Mitsuba porta la main à sa bouche, ses joues couverte de larmes et Shinoa poussa un cri choqué.

Yuichiro releva la tête, le regard qu'il avait leurs donna envie de s'enfuir, voir de pleurer. Shinoa aurait souhaité ne jamais voir un tel regard dans les yeux de la personne qu'elle aimait. Yuu avait un regard vide et trahi.

-La p*te t'emmerde, persiffla-t-il.

Il tourna les talons claquant la porte de toutes ses forces et partis, le son de ses pas diminuant dans le couloir.

-Qu'avons-nous fais, chuchota Shinoa en s'effondrant à genoux.

-C'est de ma faute, hoqueta Yoichi en pleurant.

-Non… Dit Mitsuba en levant la tête, son regard était terrifiant, même Shinoa en trembla, ce n'est ni de la faute de Yuu, ni de la notre _à nous trois…_ Qu'est-ce qui t'à pris Kimizuki ! Hurla-t-elle invoquant son arme et la pointant sous la gorge du jeune homme.

L'adolescent la fixa sans comprendre, puis écarta l'arme d'un simple mouvement de mains se coupant légèrement au passage.

-Non, qu'est-ce qui vous prend à vous ! Rétorqua-t-il, il couche avec l'ennemi ! Un maudit vampire ! Ceux qui nous ont tous pris, en quoi ce serait ma faute ?

-Espèce d'idiot, gronda-t-elle férocement, Mikaela était humain à l'origine ! Il à sacrifier sa vie pour que Yuu puisse vivre ! En plus ce gars ne ferait jamais de mal à Yuu ! De plus… Tu as trahi sa confiance !

-Je…

-Ne dit rien, coupa Mitsuba, elle se tourna vers les autres : -Il faut se mettre à le chercher, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Shinoa se redressa, c'était à elle de prendre le commandement, ce n'était pas à Mitsuba d'assumer cette tache, la blonde lui avait laissé le temps remettre de ses émotions. La jeune femme se leva son regard déterminé.

-Allons-y, dit-elle calmement, nous allons régler ça le plus vite possible ! Kimizuki !

-Quoi, grogna le concerné lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Tout ça est en parti de ta faute, tu t'excuseras devant Yuu-san comme il se doit. Non. Dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester, gentil comme il l'est Yuu-san acceptera tes excuses si elles sont convenable. Si c'était moi à qui tu avais parlé comme ça, ce ne serait pas un simple verre que tu te serais pris dans la gueule… -Quant-à toi Yoichi, cesse de te sentir coupable ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, il valait mieux le découvrir maintenant que plus tard dans des circonstances qui pourraient avoir été pires.

L'escadron hocha la tête en cœur, de mauvaise grâce pour Kimizuki.

-Bien dit, déclara Mitsuba, allons-y !

Ils sortirent de la cuisine se dirigeant vers le toit ou Yuu se trouverait probablement, mais ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'une ombre noire les observait à l'angle opposer du couloir.

….

Aujourd'hui il devait faire son tour de garde dans les couloirs du dortoir. Maudit soit Kureto pour l'humilier à ce point pour l'avoir défié, lui, un haut gradé faisant un tour de garde dans le dortoir des gamins ?

Il grinça des dents marchant rageusement dans le couloir, il n'y avait rien ici ! Au même moment où il pensait ça un bruit de chute retentis dans la cuisine situé à quelques pas devant lui, curieux mais ne voulant pas être vu, il s'accroupi devant la porte à demis entrouverte.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir l'escadron de la gamine Hiragii Shinoa, et ses coéquipiers. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'étonna, mais le fait que Hyakuya Yuichiro était là, debout devant eux son uniforme déboutonner sur le coté de son cou laissant voir une magnifique morsure de vampire. Un gars aux cheveux roses était par terre contre le comptoir, grognant, d'après lui ce Yuichiro venait de le frapper à voir ses poings serrés, les autres le regardaient dans l'horreur. Mais que diable se passait-il ici ?

- _Yuu…_ La voix de Shinoa Hiragii se fit entendre, l'air incertain.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, depuis quand la jeune fille parlait-elle avec ce ton ?

- _Tu me déçois, Kimizuki Shiho._ Dit la voix du jeune Hyakuya tremblante

 _-Yuu, tu l'as laissé boire ?_ Cette fois c'était la jeune Sangu qui parlait.

Boire ? Oh ! La morsure de vampire ! Mais il était de notoriété que Yuichiro Hyakuya haïssait les vampires plus que tous… Alors pourquoi aurait-il laissé un de ses suceurs de sang poser ses lèvres sur son cou ?

Il ne put y pensé davantage le brun reprenait la parole :

\- _Il le faut bien, dit-il, Mika ne bois pas d'autre sang que le miens… Il s'était retenu de boire pendant quatre ans du sang humains… A Nagoya il allait mourir… Je l'ai forcé à boire… C'est moi qui l'ai fait agir contre sa volonté, je dois donc en prendre la responsabilité… Lui donner mon sang ne rembourse à peine tout ce que je lui ai fait subir… Je lui dois au moins ça…_

Un vampire ne buvant pas de sang humain pendant quatre ans ? Qu'est-ce c'était que ça encore, non pire… Le gamin fricotait avec des vampires ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait il eut des éclats de voix et soudain un bruit de verre brisé qui le sorti de ses pensés ainsi que des cris choqué. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger la porte s'ouvris sur Yuichiro qui feula quelque chose à ses amis avant de partir sans même le remarquer.

Il avait eut chaud songea-t-il le cœur battant à la chamade, on aurait dit que le gamin s'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un !

 _-Qu'avons-nous fais,_ chuchota Shinoa en s'effondrant à genoux.

 _-C'est de ma faute,_ hoqueta un petit brun en versant des larmes.

 _-Non…_ Dit Sangu en levant la tête, son regard était terrifiant, même lui en eut peur _, ce n'est ni de la faute de Yuu, ni de la notre à nous trois… Qu'est-ce qui t'à pris Kimizuki !_ Hurla-t-elle en invoquant son arme démoniaque.

Cela devenait dangereux songea l'homme en reculant, mais finalement venir ici en valait la peine, il fit demis tour s'arrêtant à l'angle du couloir pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil, le petit bataillon sortait de la cuisine se lançant aux trousses de Hyakuya Yuichiro, il sourit d'un air mauvais… Tenri Hiragii chef de l'armée n'allait pas apprécier le rapport comme quoi son précieux séraphin, celui qui était le plus « opérationnel » semblait être allier aux vampires…

…..

BADABOUM ! Ca vous en bouche un coin nan ? Nan… ?

Ma fic est finalement plus longue que prévu… Mettez des **review** ! Ca ne coute rien XD Sinon… Je fous Ferid et Tenri Hiragii en couple !

Leurs destin est entre vos mains chers lecteurs :-p

 _Qu'arrivera-t-il à Yuu ? Mika le sauvera-t-il ? Guren cognera-t-il Kimizuki lorsqu'il apprendra (on ne sait comment vu qu'il est prisonnier des vampires) de quoi il à traité son fils ? Tout cela dans les prochains chapitres ! Avec la réponse aux review si vous êtes assez sympa pour m'en mettre XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Le chapitre 3 est là ! L'ambiance change…

Chapitre 3

Yuu se dirigea d'un pas rageur en dehors des dortoirs, il avait besoins d'être seul. Il connaissait un endroit calme dans la petite forêt d'à coté, si ses amis croyait qu'il allait se rendre sur le toit du dortoir, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil, et profondément. Des fois il avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils le prenaient pour un idiot complet, seul Mika le traitait à sa juste valeur.

Une fois à l'abris dans le sous-bois, il s'autorisa à ralentir continuant sa route plus lentement pour finir par aller se percher sur une des pierres surplombant un petit bassin d'eau claire ou nageaient des carpes-koi multicolores.

Il s'assit et enroula ses bras autours de ses genoux enfouissant sa tête avec. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Kimizuki lui avait dit, cela avait été tellement blessant… S'il n'avait rien dit-peut-etre que lui et les autres aurait pus discuter calmement…

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Continuer comme si de rien était ? Comme si Kimizuki ne lui avait pas dit ça en face des autres, l'humiliant totalement ? Il ravala un sanglot, pleurer maintenant ne servirait à rien. Ce soir il rejoindrait Mika et accepterait sa proposition de fuite.

S'il ne l'avait pas accepté c'était pour ces amis, sa famille qu'il répugnait d'abandonner… Mais vu comment celle-ci avait réagi… Ils se porteraient mieux sans lui.

Il resta ici sans prendre en compte le temps qui passait, être seul lui faisait du bien, or au moment ou le soleil commençait sa décente des pas retentir derrière lui. Il se tourna s'attendant à voir Shinoa et les autres, mais quel ne fut sa surprise de voir deux simples soldats le toisant de haut en bas. Le premier, un roux, s'avança prudemment.

-Hyakuya Yuichiro ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est moi, répondit le concerné clairement perplexe, il y a un problème ?

Les deux soldats se jetèrent un coup d'œil qui mis immédiatement Yuu sur ses gardes, il n'aimait pas ça, vraiment pas.

-Vous êtes priez de nous suivre, vous venez d'être convoqué par Hiragii Kureto.

En voyant le regard des deux hommes, Yuu se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

….

-Yuu-san ! Cria Shinoa sur le toit tournant vainement sur elle-même pour tenter d'apercevoir son camarade.

-Baka-Yuu ! Hurla Mitsuba manquant d'exploser les tympans de Yoichi qui grimaça. –Ou es-tu ? Excuse Kimizuki, ce n'est qu'un idiot !

Le dit idiot lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

Ils étaient directement monté sur le toit pensant y trouver un Yuu plus que furieux, mais non, rien ni personne pour les accueillir. Yoichi regardait vers le bas de l'immeuble, peut-être verrait-il Yuu-kun en sortir, il se pencha un peu plus vers le bas.

-Fait attentions, grogna Kimizuki en le tirant en arrière, tu risques de tomber.

Pour toute réponse le petit brun le fusilla du regard, ce qui sembla perturber l'autre adolescent. L'archer était totalement furieux envers le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, tout comme Mitsuba qui ne le cachait même pas, seul Shinoa ne laissait rien paraitre. Comme d'habitude.

-On ne le trouvera pas ici, déclara celle-ci au bous de plusieurs minutes, il n'est pas là. Allons voir près des dortoirs des hauts gradés.

Elle se précipitât dehors, ses coéquipiers lui emboitant le pas.

Malheureusement pour eux, des heures de recherches ne firent rien, Yuichiro Hyakuya était introuvable. Ils avaient même été voir au réfectoire, mais aucun signe du jeune homme, il avait comme disparus.

-Ca ne sert à rien, dit Shinoa en s'asseyant sur une chaise de retour dans le dortoir et l'air épuisé, il n'est nulle part !

-Il ne veut pas se montrer simplement, grogna Kimizuki.

-Et faute à qui ? répliqua immédiatement Mitsuba le ton tranchant.

-Ne…

-Taisez-vous ! Rugit soudains la chef du groupe les faisant se retourner, vous croyez que vos pitrerie m'amuse ? Eh bien non ! Moi aussi je suis inquiète vous savez !

Shinoa venait de perdre son calme pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissaient.

Ils se turent, le regard coupable, Yoichi restait dans un coin de la salle réfléchissant à ou pourrait se trouver Yuu, ou irait-il s'il se sentait blesser ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée… Yuichiro, lui, aurait su ou se rendre si un d'eux étaient partis voulant être seul… Cela prouvait qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien qu'ils croyaient.

Mais soudains des pas précipités retentirent dans le couloir se rapprochant de plus en plus, et alors que Shinoa s'apprêtait à se lever pour voir de qui il s'agissait Hiragi Shinya déboula dans la salle l'air préoccupé.

-Yuichiro est-il avec vous ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment, ses beaux cheveux blancs complètement ébouriffé par sa course. Ses yeux bleus parcourant la salle cherchant à localiser le jeune homme aux yeux vert.

-Non… Dit la chef de l'escadron en se levant et renversant sa chaise par la même occasion, nous n'avons aucune idée ou il est, il est introuvable !

Les yeux de Shinya s'écarquillèrent, et il se mordit la lèvre jurant entre ses dents, faisant encore plus ressortir les cernes de ses yeux qu'il avait depuis la capture de Guren.

-Merde… C'était donc vrai, commenta-t-il à mi-voix

-Yuu-kun à des ennuis ? S'enquit Yoichi en attirant les regards des personnes présentes dans la salle.

L'adulte ne répondit pas détournant les yeux.

-Il y à quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Mitsuba à voix basse, puis en augmentant le ton : -Il est arrivé quelque chose à Yuu !

-Yuichiro a… Commença l'albinos en déglutissant, puis avec plus de force : Yuichiro à été arrêter pour trahison envers l'humanité et se trouve en ce moment dans le bâtiment principal pour y être interroger par Kureto.

…

Un gémissement franchi les lèvres de Yuu alors qu'il ouvrait péniblement un œil, il tenta de bouger mais quelque chose l'entrava. Il souleva à moitie les paupières avant d'ouvrir ouvrir complètement ses yeux à la vu qui l'accueilli.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de prison à voir les barreaux qui le séparait de l'extérieur, c'est-à-dire un vieux couloir à moitie éclairé par des torches. Le sol lui parus bien froid sous ses pieds, et en baissant les yeux il vit que ses bottes avaient été enlevé, le laissant pied nu. Ses chevilles étaient menottées remarqua-t-il, et aussi ses deux poignet collé l'un contre l'autre au-dessus de sa tête, faisant remonter sa chemise et dévoilant son ventre. Son uniforme lui avait été totalement enlevé réalisa-t-il en forçant sur les menottes, sauf son pantalon… Surement pour des raisons de pudeur.

Il fronça les sourcils… Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation ?

La dispute avec ses amis, sa fuite et les deux soldats l'accompagnant voir Hiragi Kureto… Merde ! S'écria-t-il mentalement, Kureto ! L'enfoiré ! A peine était-il arrivé devant lui que le noir envahissait sa vision, son dernier souvenir était le visage de Kureto et celui de son frère Seishiro s'il se rappelait bien, le regardant en souriant moqueusement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le coté pour voir Ashuramaru posé contre un des murs de la salle, mais hors de sa porté, il força de nouveau sur ses poignets, mais rien à faire, les fers étaient trop solides.

-Je vois que tu es réveillé, dit une voix grave le surprenant.

Il se tourna dans la direction de celle-ci pour y voir Hiragii Kureto semblant se foutre ouvertement de lui. L'homme sortis un jeu de clef de sa poche et ouvris la porte de la cellule se glissant dedans sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Cracha Yuu furieux, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir si c'est si pour me jeter dans une cellule pour vampire ?

Le lieutenant général le fixait clairement amuser, finalement il daigna lui répondre :

-Apparemment tu es ami avec un vampire ? Dit-il un rictus mauvais venant tordre son visage voyant comment Yuu palissait soudains, tu sais, ce n'est pas très bien vu dans une armée qui les combat.

-Qu'allez-vous me faire, ricana Yuu en se recomposant, il était trop dégouté par cet homme pour en avoir peur, vous allez me tuer ?

-Oh, non… répliqua Kureto en riant sombrement, je voudrais juste que tu me dises ou tu le retrouve… Après tout, Hyakuya Mikaela à aussi un gène seraph.

Yuu manqua de s'étrangler, cet enfoiré souhaitait qu'il lui livre Mika ? Non !

-Jamais ! Rugit-il, plutôt crever !

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, dit le lieutenant général, c'est pour cela que je compte te forcer un peu…

Un bruit familier de frottement de fourreau alarma Yuichiro, Kureto venait de dégainer un long katana noir, son arme démoniaque.

-Raimeiki, déclara-t-il en tournant la lame de façon à ce que la partie coupante sois face à Yuichiro qui gronda tel un fauve. –Tu sais probablement de Guren que la capacité de mon démon est de généré de l'électricité… Mais il à une autres capacité que je n'ai jamais montré à personne et qui est inutile sur le champ de bataille ou l'ennemis doit être tué le plus rapidement possible.

-Pourquoi me dire ça, demanda Yuu en tentant discrètement de brisé ses liaisons métalliques qui le faisait se faire sentir si vulnérable.

-Car, poursuivi Hiragii Kureto son sourire s'agrandissant, mon démon à la capacité d'augmenter les sensations…

Yuu arrêtât de bouger… Le démon ne pouvait quand même pas…

-Si, dit l'homme devant lui les yeux brillant de malignité, les gens on vraiment tendance à te sous estimé intellectuellement, poursuivi-t-il moqueur, ils te croient trop stupide pour deviner des choses, ou _leur cacher des choses_. Mais moi non… Et oui Hyakuya Yuichiro mon épée à la capacité d'augmenter ta sensibilité à la douleur…

Le jeune homme jura entre ses dents, il avait raison. Et il allait probablement passé de très mauvais moment. Mais il ne céderait pas… Si c'était pour Mika il irait en enfer. Son regard vert devint déterminer, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kureto.

L'homme leva son épée la lumière se reflétant quelques secondes dessus avant que la lame prenne une teinte verte fantomatique.

-Voyons voir combiens de temps tu tiendras…

Un cri à glacée le sang retentis dans les souterrains, faisant même trembler les gardes poster devant l'entrés des prisons.

…..

Le regard vide et les yeux perdus dans sa tasse de thé Shinoa ne disait rien.

Après avoir appris la nouvelle cela avait été la panique, sans même écouter Shinya les adolescents s'étaient précipité vers le bâtiment principal, mais ils avaient été repousser par des gardes à peine le premiers pied poser sur une des marches. Shinoa avait essayé de jouer des relations en montrant garce à son badge son appartenance à la noble famille Hiragii, mais en vains. Ils lui avaient refusé l'accès, sous prétexte que Hiragii Kureto leurs avaient dit de ne laisser passer personne, y compris un membre de la famille Hiragii.

Désespéré les adolescents avaient rejoins le réfectoire de l'armée pour manger quelque chose, bien que le cœur ni soit pas. Autours les autres escadrons s'activaient sans se rendre compte de leurs états.

-Que devrions-nous faire, murmura Mitsuba.

-Rien, répliqua Kimizuki en redressant ses lunettes, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre des nouvelles venant de Hiragii Shinya…

-Tous ça parce que Seishiro nous écoutait, gronda Shinoa furieuse en serrant sa tasse entre ses mains. –Si cet idiot n'avait pas fait de tour dans le dortoir pile à ce moment…

-Il y à une solution, chuchota Yoichi, récupéré Yuu-kun pendant la nuit…

Les trois adolescents relevèrent la tête une expression de surprise s'inscrivant sur leurs visages, ils ne s'attendaient pas le moins du monde à ce que l'archer propose une idée aussi téméraire.

-C'est de la folie, dit Kimizuki, comment veux tu à moins d'être un vampire noble s'infiltrer dans un bâtiment de l'armée ?

-Justement, répliqua Yoichi, ne connaissons-nous pas un vampire aussi fort qu'un noble, tenant à Yuu-kun ?

Les visages s'éclairèrent :

-tu ne penses tout de même pas à… Commença la blonde du groupe.

-Même, coupa Shinoa le visage sombre, nous ne serions pas assez… Il faudrait minimum une personne de plus…

-Makoto Narumi, déclara immédiatement Yoichi, il y à une possibilité qu'il nous aide…

-Que je vous aide à quoi ? Dit alors une voix sur la gauche leur faisant pousser un cri de surprise.

Juste à coté, un plateau repas entre les mains, et affreusement seul se trouvait la personne mentionné quelques secondes avant. Il écarta sans ménagement le plateau de Kimizuki et pris place avec eux. Depuis que tous ses coéquipiers se trouvaient à l'hôpital suite à l'échec de Nagoya le jeune homme brun était de bien mauvaise humeur.

-Alors ? Grogna-t-il en fourrant un bous de pain dans sa bouche, tiens ? Ou est Yuu ?

Immédiatement les visages devinrent sombres.

-C'est quoi ces tête ? Demanda Narumi la curiosité clairement piqué, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Il à été arrêter pour crime contre l'humanité, lâcha ou plutôt cracha Kimizuki, et c'est à cause d'une action stupide.

-Quoi ? Dit Narumi ne comprenant strictement, arrêté pour crime contre l'humanité ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

-Probablement à cause qu'il retrouvait son amant, poursuivi le jeune homme aux cheveux rose, oh pardon ! Devrais-je dire son clie…

Un son de gifle fit retourner de nombreuses personnes, Mitsuba était debout et la joue de Kimizuki était rouge. Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois l'air stupéfait, mais Mitsuba ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, elle jeta un regard meurtrier à la salle qui détourna le regard décident que de s'occuper de leurs affaires serait une bonne idée.

-Ravise toi à re-insulter Yuu et je te tue, feula-t-elle.

-Stop ! Dit Shinoa les calment, vous attirez l'attentions, Narumi on va te dire ce qui c'est passé, mais jure de garder le secret.

Pale le brun hocha la tête, il sentait probablement que cela était terriblement important, l'ambiance entre Kimizuki et Mitsuba n'aidant pas.

La chef de l'escadron pris la parole, chuchotant à voix basse l'histoire de Yuu et Mika, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit la bouche de Narumi s'ouvrait de plus en plus sous la stupéfaction. A la fin, il semblait paralysé.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, dit Yoichi en intervenant, tu vas nous aider ?

Le brun soupira en secouant la tête, probablement pesait-il le pour et le contre, finalement il leva la tête :

-C'est d'accords, dit-il mais en voyant les visages des autres jeunes gens s'illuminer il se reprit vite : -Ce n'est pas vraiment pour vous… C'est car je n'aime pas trop Kureto, puis ce vampire me fait pitié… Vu comment il s'était jeter dans la mêlé en voyant Yuu à Nagoya…

-Ahah, ricana Shinoa reprenant enfin son attitude narquoise, en vérité tu aime bien Yuu-san avoue.

-Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Narumi se dérobant à la question.

Tous se tournèrent vers Yoichi.

-Euh… fit celui-ci pris au dépourvu, allons d'abords trouver Mikaela-san ce soir d'ici quelques heures, puis allons sauver Yuu-kun !

-On va crever, gémit Narumi.

Un grognement de Kimizuki lui annonça qu'il partageait son avis.

…

Il haletait violement, des larmes de douleur s'accumulaient aux coins de ses yeux et un mince filet de salive coulait sur son menton, ses jambes manquèrent se dérober une nouvelle fois, mais le fait que ses mains étaient menottés au-dessus de sa tête et que ses poignets s'écorchaient à chaque mouvement le forçait à rester debout. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et releva la tête jetant un regard de défis à son tortionnaire.

Kureto resta de marbre, mais un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage, sourire que Yuu aurait bien voulus effacer.

De nombreuses coupures étaient visibles sur la peau du jeune homme, ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des loques, son pantalon était tellement rapiécé qu'il ne lui couvrait à peine les cuisses, et sa chemise avait été quasiment réduite en lambeaux.

-Alors, répétât-il une énième fois depuis le début de la toiture, ou est Hyakuya Mikaela ?

-Va au diable, s'étrangla Yuu trop épuisé pour parler correctement.

-Soit, dit Kureto imperturbable en levant de nouveau son épée, augmentons un peu plus ta sensibilité à la douleur, des étincelles noire émanèrent de son épée.

Yuu ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais une violente douleur l'assai, bien pire que les autres.

Il hurla.

….

-Tu en es sure que c'est par là ? Demanda Narumi en regardant autours.

-Oui, répondit Yoichi en avançant prudemment à travers les décombres, ils avaient réussis à s'éclipser rapidement et cherchaient le lieu de rencontre de Mikaela et Yuichiro. Si l'archer se souvenait bien il fallait tourner dans la prochaine rue à droite…

Derrière lui les autres étaient terriblement tendus, Mitsuba avait même invoqué son arme qu'elle brandissait à chaque fois qu'un bruit était entendu. Kimizuki ne faisait rien à part se mordrez la lèvre, peut-être se sentait-il coupable maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son calme…

-C'est ici, murmura Yoichi en s'arrêtant brusquement, il reconnaissait l'endroit et la dalle ou… Il secoua la tête rouge.

-Ou est le vam… commença Narumi pour être interrompus par le bruit d'une épée qu'on dégaine.

Ils sursautèrent invoquant tous leurs armes, et se tournant dans la direction du son, quel ne fut leurs surprises de voir Mikaela s'avancer vers eux sa lame droit dans leurs direction et son regard rouge semblant enflammé.

- _Oh, oh,_ dit Narumi apeuré, sa ne promet rien de bon…

-Ou est Yuu-chan, grogna le vampire et se mettant en garde, que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Attend ! S'écria précipitamment Shinoa sa faux tout de même en avant, écoute nous nous avons besoin de ton aide !

Sa réplique sembla surprendre le blond qui abaissa légèrement son épée en clignant des yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Yuu-kun à été amener au bâtiment principal, intervint Yoichi, sachant qu'un haut gradé avait entendus quand je disais aux autres pour vos rencontres… J'ai peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal !

Silence, Mika ne disait rien, puis ses pupilles semblèrent se réduire à de simple fente et il bondit droit sur Yoichi avec un regard terrifiant.

-Sale humain ! Rugit-il en le saisissant par le col, je t'avais vu la nuit dernière ! Mais je pensais que tu aurais assez de bon sens pour ne rien dire !

-Stop ! Lui cria Shinoa en le repoussant à l'aide de sa faux, Yoichi s'écrasa à terre et fut relever par Narumi qui semblait méfiant.

-S'énerver ne sert à rien, poursuivi la jeune fille, aide-nous à le récupérer… Par chance il n'a pas de caméra dans ce bâtiment, juste des gardes. Il suffira de les assommer… Et…

-Pas besoin de chercher à me convaincre, l'interrompis Mika, montrez moi juste le chemin… Contrairement à vous la vie de Yuu-chan me tiens à cœur !

Narumi voulu protester mais Yoichi d'un signe de main le fit taire.

-Bien, dit Shinoa, suis-nous.

….

-Tu résiste beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé… Tu es vraiment têtu et fort.

Yuu releva lentement la tête, ses mèches de cheveux lui collant au visage, il cracha un peu de sang en prenant de grandes inspirations inégales. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi mal de sa vie, son sang semblait s'être changé en lave, et des brulures dues à l'électricité du démon de Kureto étaient visible. Il prit de nouveau une inspiration tremblante en fusillant du regard le lieutenant général.

-En…foiré, siffla-t-il avec haine peinant à rester debout, mais ses poignets le rappelaient douloureusement à l'ordre.

-Eh, bien… En voila des manières, déclara l'homme en posant son épée, surprenant Yuu, que comptait-il faire ?

Kureto s'approcha de lui le regard prédateur, inconsciemment Yuichiro voulu reculer, mais ses entraves l'en empêchèrent. Une fois parvenu devant lui l'homme le regarda de haut en bas, le faisant se sentir exposé, il grogna comme pour dissuader le lieutenant en face de faire ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Peut-être… continua Kureto clairement amusé par la situation, peut-être que tu pourrais m'être utile encore plus que je ne le pensais…

Yuu ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à lui envoyer les regards les plus meurtriers et haineux qu'il pouvait.

-Vois-tu, poursuivi le lieutenant en levant une main vers lui et attrapant son menton le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, en tant que race menacé nous devons assurer notre descendance, dans la famille Hiragii cela se révèle de la plus haute importance… Il nous faut trouver une femme forte capable de donner naissance à une descendance puissante…

-Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? demanda Yuu en tentant de se soustraire de l'emprise de son ennemi.

-Et bien… répondit Kureto avec un sourire sadique, il s'avère que certains male ayant le gène séraphin peuvent procrées à une certaine période de l'année… Mais ce sont des perles rares…

Le jeune homme sentit alors une touche au niveau de sa cuisse, la main de Kureto, remonter vers ta taille pour enfin s'arrêter sur son ventre.

-Et cette perle rare se trouve devant moi, complétât Kureto.

Yuichiro s'étrangla, Mika lui en avait parlé… Disant la vérité à son sujet, mais Yuu ne l'avait d'abord pas crus, il ne le croyait toujours pas. Mais comment Kureto pourrait savoir ce que Mika lui avait dit. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans.

-Mensonge ! Rugit-il l'air affolé, ce ramassis de connerie je n'y crois pas !

-Oh ? Dit Kureto en haussant un sourcil avec dérision, alors tu étais au courant ? Ce vampire à du te le dire… Même si tu n'y crois pas, rien ne m'empêche d'essayer ?

Yuu déglutis ne sachant pas quoi faire, il baissa les yeux pour que Kureto ne puisse pas voir la peur briller dedans. Il frissonna… Un enfant avec ce gars ? Il en avait envie de vomir.

-Vous êtes fou… Murmura-t-il entre ses dents et ses yeux défiant ceux de l'Hiragii.

-Si tu veux, rétorqua Kureto, mais n'empêche que j'ai besoin d'une descendance forte, et tu es le genre de mère que je recherche… De plus… Ses mains se firent aventureuses sur la peau de l'adolescent qui avait un regard horrifié mêlé au dégout. –Tu es à mon gout à vrai dire…

Son visage était trop près, dans un geste désespéré il balança la tête en avant pour cogner l'homme, mais celui l'évitât aisément avant de reprendre d'un geste gracieux son épée et de la pointer sur Yuu.

Son corps se bloqua, il ne pouvait plus bouger réalisa-t-il paniqué, était-ce encore un des étranges pouvoirs de Raimeiki, le démon du katana ?

Kureto leva sa lame et coupa les liaisons des poignets et chevilles de Yuu qui s'effondra sur les dalles froides, tout son corps était engourdis et toujours douloureux du fait de l'augmentation de sa sensibilité à la douleur, il jeta un regard en biais à son tortionnaire qui le regardait de haut.

-Quel vue magnifique, ricana-t-il se délectant de sa souffrance et humiliation.

Son regard continuait de parcourir son corps engourdis ou les vêtements n'étaient quasiment plus présents, il réussi à ouvrir la bouche tremblant comme une feuille :

-Qu… que m'avez… vous f..ait ? Articulât-il péniblement.

-Juste paralyser, rien d'inquiétant… Bon… Si ont passait à la partie sérieuse ?

L'homme se pencha vers lui, Yuu ferma les yeux désespéré, au même moment une voix quelque peu apeuré retentit :

-Lieutenant général, Hiragii, vous êtes demander par le major Hiragii Shinya, c'est de la plus haute importance.

Un simple soldat se tenait derrière les barreaux, au garde à vous et le regard fuyant, il posa une fois ses yeux sur Yuu avant de les détourner l'air pale et malade.

-Maintenant ? Grogna Kureto mécontent.

-Oui, répondit immédiatement le soldat regardant toujours devant lui.

Soupirant l'homme gradé se releva s'emparant de son épée et par la même occasion de celle de Yuu qu'il posa contre le mur opposé à la cellule ou ils se trouvaient, puis il revint vers le jeune homme.

-Ce n'est que partis remise, dit-il en l'attrapant la tête par une poigné de cheveux, tu me donneras des enfants forts et puissants, des garçons, tes désirs n'ont aucune importance. De plus… Nous finirons bien par trouver ce vampire…

Yuu entendis la porte de la cellule se fermer et les pas s'éloigner. Il voulait pleurer, hurler sa douleur. Les mots dures de Kimizuki lui revinrent en tête et il ne pus empêcher un sourire sarcastique venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'était tellement ironique.

Désormais, il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

….

Vala pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui.

Sinon je voudrais savoir… Devrais-je faire Mika sauver Yuu avant le « drame » ou que Kureto fasse son « affaire » ? J'ai deux versions diff' dans la tête, à vous de choisir, sinon je n'en ferais qu'à ma tête !

Review ? Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Histoire fictive** : Merci ^^ Tu peux tutoyer tu sais ! Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir… Pour les deux versions finalement ça va être compliqué… Je suis partie sur un truc plus long que prévu… En plus j'ai déjà deux fanfic que j'écris… Dont une autre Mikayuu mais c'est un cross-over Owari no seraph/Harry Potter :3 (De la pub ? Nooooon XD), en espérant que tu poste plein de review à tout le monde ! Ca motive grave ! Enfin tu dois savoir si tu écris aussi -)

 **Angel-994** : C'est ok ! Merci pour toutes ses review que tu mets !

 **Arya39** : Oui… C'est beaucoup plus sombre :3 Je te remercie pour me signaler mes fautes d'orthographes, comme ça un jour je finirais par m'améliorer ! (Yuu : Ou pas… Mwa : -_- tu peux parler toi…), sinon je suis contente que tu t'éclates ! Tu dois maintenant avoir remarqué que je t'ai mise en favory et tout… C'est la premiere fois que je fais ça… Alors je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche…;-) Bonne lecture !

…..

Chapitre 4

Mika se dirigeait furtivement en direction du bâtiment ou était sensé se trouver Yuu, derrière lui Shinoa et les autres le suivaient le plus silencieusement possible. Ils étaient humains, ils n'avançaient pas avec la même aisance du blond.

-J'arrive même pas à croire qu'ont soit arrivé jusqu'ici sans se faire choper, grogna Narumi en serrant son tridents entre ses mains.

-Chut, dit Mitsuba en faisant encore plus de bruit.

Mika grimaça, puis d'un geste rapide dégaina son épée. Les humains se figèrent le fixant avec de grand yeux, pour toute réponse il leurs indiqua d'un signe de tête les soldats devant le bâtiment qui montaient la garde.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas… Commença Kimizuki en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vampire ne répondit pas, et sans prévenir s'élança contre les deux gardes qui ne s'aperçurent même pas qu'il leur fonçait dessus.

Shinoa et les autres restèrent figer stupéfait par la vitesse du blond, même les vampires normal n'allaient pas aussi vite ! Ils admirèrent comment le blond du plat de son épée assomma d'un mouvement rapide le premier garde et d'un saut gracieux sauta par-dessus le second pour le faire s'évanouir d'un coup bien précis dans la nuque.

-Génial, dit Narumi en un souffle.

L'action n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde et avait été terriblement discrète.

-Cela ne fait que prouver que les vampires ne font que jouer avec nous, dit amèrement Shinoa.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Mitsuba.

-Mika peut faire ça à lui tout seul alors qu'il n'est probablement pas le plus puissant, expliqua-t-elle, alors imagine s'il ce décidaient à en terminer réellement avec nous et d'envoyer le gros de leur force…

-Nous serions balayés, complétât Yoichi puis il leva son arc et envoya une volé de flèche silencieuse sur quatre garde arrivant dans le dos de Mika, surement la relève des deux autres.

Ils rejoignirent le vampire blond devant le bâtiment.

-Une chance que les humains n'ont pas encore accès à la technologie comme les caméras, grogna Mika.

-Nous n'avons peut-être pas des caméras, mais des micros oui, répliqua Narumi en désignant de petits points noirs sur le mur.

Mitsuba s'en approcha les fixant, puis elle voulu les toucher, mais Mika la reteins.

-Fait pas ça, siffla-t-il en chuchotant, si tu les détruits ils se rendront tout de suite compte que quelque chose cloche ! Par contre si nous ne faisons aucun bruit nous passerons inaperçu…

La blonde déglutis les yeux dans ceux rouge de Mika et hocha la tête. Le vampire la relâcha, ses yeux le fixant comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

-Mikaela-san a raison, chuchota Shinoa, alors ? Qu'attendons-nous pour foncer dans la gueule du loup ?

Yoichi s'approcha furtivement de Mika son arc « Gekkoin » contre lui.

-Yuu-chan, dit le vampire à voix basse les yeux remplie de détermination, attend moi, je viens te sauver…

Le brun avait entendu.

…

-Hey, ça va ?

Yuu releva péniblement sa tête du sol ou elle était, il reteint un haut le cœur et porta son regard sur la personne derrière les barreaux.

C'était le même soldat que celui qui était venu interrompre Kureto pour lui dire que Shinya le demandait.

Il était roux et avait les yeux brun, ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffer sous son chapeau et il abordait des taches de rousseur, dans l'ensemble il était assez grand et avait probablement dans la vingtaine.

-A ton avis ? Grogna-t-il, la voix rauque, en crachant un caillot de sang sur le coté.

-Euh… Désoler, dit-il le regard coupable, je ne voulais pas te vexer… Je m'appelle Sawano Léon.

Ce gars ce foutait totalement de sa gueule, c'était ce que pensais Yuichiro alors qu'il plissait les yeux.

-Je ne compte pas te dire mon nom tu sais, dit-il.

Le roux s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il lui révèle son identité, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à dire son nom. Après tout Hyakuya Yuichiro était connu de quasiment toute l'armée, Guren se plaignait souvent de lui en public.

-Alors je vais te donner un nom en attendant ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement alors que l'œil de Yuu tiquait, il voulait tellement pouvoir bouger et le cogner.

-Midori* !

Le mot sorti Yuichiro de ses pensés, il le fixa incrédule, alors que Léon lui envoyait un sourire gêner.

\- Quel imagination, feula-t-il, maintenant si tu peux dégager…

-Euh… Attend ! Dit le roux, je ne suis pas là pour t'embêter… C'est juste que je trouve injuste que Hiragii-sama torture une personne aussi jeune… Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire… Mais je peux toujours alléger ta douleur… Tu as soif ?

En disant cela il sortit une petite bouteille d'eau de sa poche intérieure de son uniforme, et seulement maintenant Yuu se rendit compte à quel point sa gorge était sèche.

-C'est un sale coup de Kureto, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il agressivement, il à foutu une drogue dans cette eau en espérant que je la boive et qu'il puisse ensuite « s'amuser » avec moi plus facilement ?

-Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama le roux en secouant les mains devant lui, je te jure que non ! Tiens regarde.

Il porta la bouteille à sa bouche et en pris une gorgé qu'il avala.

-Tu vois ?

Yuu continuait à le fixer tel un animal méfiant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce gars tenait à l'aider, ne devrait-il pas faire comme son collègue à la porte et l'ignorer ?

-Allez-viens, soupira Léon, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver là, mais je veux quand même t'aider… Viens, tu en as besoins.

Lentement pour ne pas brusquer ses muscles meurtris, Yuichiro se redressa ses mains poussant contre le sol pour être à genoux et ses vêtements déchirés pendant tristement alors que le roux passait un bras entre les barreaux et attrapait le prisonnier sous l'aisselle le tirant contre les barreaux.

-Voila, dit-il en lui portant la bouteille à la bouche, bois lentement…

Doucement Yuu pris une gorger, suivit d'une deuxième, il buvait goulument l'eau, jusqu'à avoir quasiment vidé la bouteille. Il s'arrêta haletant lourdement, cela faisait tellement de bien ! Une goute d'eau roula de son menton à son cou, Léon la suivi des yeux.

-Pourquoi, dit-il la voix tremblante alors que le roux ne le lâchait pas, pourquoi m'aider alors que mon sort est déjà scellé ?

Léon le regarda interloqué puis il sourit doucement.

-Je ne peux pas laisser une personne souffrir sur le sol, puis je ne pourrais jamais laisser une jolie fille mourir de soif.

Attendez ? _Jolie fille_ ? Ce gars ne savait même pas différencier les sexes ? Une voix dans sa tête lui dit que c'était surement à cause de ses vêtements réduits en lambeau qu'il croyait ça, mais il ne l'écouta pas et leva la tête fusillant du regard Léon.

-Tais-toi ! S'exclama-t-il, je ne suis pas une fille, idiot !

Le jeune garde le regarda en clignant des yeux puis l'information sembla monter au cerveau et il sursautât.

-Midori est un gars ! S'exclama-t-il incrédule.

-Je ne sais pas comment prendre le fait que tu sois si choqué, déclara Yuu les dents serré en se dégageant.

-Euh… Ben…

Léon le reluquait de haut en bas l'air toujours aussi stupéfait.

Le prisonnier soupira, repliant ses jambes nues sur le coté pour plus de stabilité.

-Merci quand-même, dit-il, si tu ne m'avais pas donné ton eau je serais presque mort… Bon… Ton copain garde va commencer à se poser des questions si tu ne reviens pas… Vas-y…

-Euh… oui, répondit le roux toujours aussi stupéfait, je suis content de t'avoir rencontré Midori-chan… A ta place je dirais à Kureto ce qu'il veut entendre… J'espère que tu serras relâché… Si c'est le cas je t'inviterais à diner.

-Va te faire foutre, grogna Yuu, je ne compte rien dire à l'autre enfoiré.

Léon hausa les épaule un sourire triste sur le visage, et en tournant les talons :

-C'est ta décision, je la respecte.

Il disparut au coin du couloir, Yuu se traina jusqu'au mur d'à coté, mine de rien la discussion avec ce soldat lui avait remonté le morale, il n'allait pas laisser Kureto faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, même s'il n'avait aucune chance il se battrait. Il ne lui laisserait pas avoir ce qu'il veut !

Un choc retentis plus loin dans le couloir et des pas se firent entendre.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Yuichiro, Kureto arrivait-il ?

…..

Ils évoluaient à travers les couloirs rapidement, à chaque soldats qui les repérait, ils les neutralisaient rapidement et efficacement pour ne pas avertir les autres gardes que des adolescents de la brigade Gekki, et un vampire s'étaient infiltrés dans le bâtiment.

-Par ici, indiqua Shinoa en montrant une entré presque caché derrière une tapisserie rouge et or, les salles de tortures se trouve juste en bas…

-Salle de torture ! Siffla Mika avec horreur, tu te fou de moi ?

-Oh mon dieu, marmonna Narumi devenant pale, je pensais qu'ils interrogeaient d'abords.

-On peut interroger en torturant, répondit Kimizuki se souvenant probablement de ce que Kureto leurs avaient fait subir à lui et à Yoichi.

L'archer passa devant, et ouvrit la porte s'y engouffrant en premier, ce qui sembla étonner le groupe derrière.

-Venez, dit-il les yeux luisant de détermination, pas de temps à perdre ! Allons sauver Yuu-kun.

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas descendant un escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Une porte en bois rouiller les accueillis, elle semblait fermer à clé, d'un coup de pied bien placé Mika la défonça.

Le craquement fut bruyant mais derrière il n'y avait personne, juste un long couloir mal éclairé avec des cellules de chaque cotés.

-Il doit se trouver tout au fond, informa la chef d'escadron.

Le couloir s'enfonçait dans l'ombre, en jetant des coups d'œil dans les cellules, ils y aperçurent des restes de sang ou encore des vampires en sales états qui les regardèrent passé avec incrédulités.

-Hey, toi héla l'un d'eux, Mika se retourna le fusillant du regard, le suceur de sang sembla le reconnaitre. –Ah, tu es le chien de la reine. Zut moi qui espérais quelqu'un d'autre… Tu nous finalement trahi alors ?

Le vampire blond l'ignora et poursuivi sa route, alors que les humains se demandaient ce que le vampire voulait dire par « chien de la reine ».

Après quelques minutes de marches ils arrivèrent à l'angle d'un couloir ou des voix pouvaient être entendu, discrètement ils jetèrent un coup d'œil.

La premières voix appartenait à un homme roux aux cheveux ébouriffé sous son chapeau et aux yeux brun, le deuxième était châtains et plus vieux que le premier.

- _Tu as été encore voir les prisonnier ?_ Demanda le plus âge en soupirant, _celui que Hiragii Kureto à torturé ? Il est dans un sale état non ?_

Ils parlaient probablement de Yuichiro, les adolescents s'arrêtèrent pour écouter.

- _Oui,_ dit le roux en redressant sa casquette le regard triste _, il a des coupures partout ainsi que des brulures… J'ai réussi à le convaincre de boire un peu d'eau mais ça n'a pas été simple… Il est têtu._

Mika se tendis au coté de Yoichi le regard furieux et inquiet, cet homme « Kureto » avait fait du mal à Yuu-chan.

- _Ca ne sert à rien de l'aider,_ déclara le garde le plus âgé, _j'ai entendu beaucoup de prisonnier se faire torturer, et je sais quand ils vont lâcher l'info… Mais lui ne pipera pas un mot… Je peux te l'assurer… Il va probablement mourir sous la douleur ou pire…_

Mitsuba lâcha un gémissement étouffé.

 _-C'est tellement injuste,_ murmura le garde roux, _il n'a pas l'air mauvais pourtant… Puis il n'est pas vieux, seize ans… Pas plus… Il ne méritait pas ça… Il pouvait à peine bouger… Je me demande qui sont les pires dans ces cas là… Vampires ou humains ?_

 _-Il n'y à pas de bon ou mauvais…_ murmura le châtain, _nous ne sommes que des soldats, nous obéissons, même si cela nous semble injuste. L'âge importe peux dans notre monde désormais. Sinon… Aurais-tu une idée de son identité… Nous pourrions ainsi aller prévenir son escadron de son sort lorsque cela sera terminer… Tel qu'il est Kureto ne dira rien à ses proches._

 _-Je ne sais pas… Il n'a rien dit… En attendant j'ai décidé de l'appeler Midori à cause de ses yeux, je n'en avais jamais vu de comme ça._

-Quelle imagination, murmura sarcastiquement Narumi au moment ou le soldat âge relevait sa tête brusquement.

 _-Yeux vert vif ?_ Dit-il, _n'aurait-il pas des cheveux noirs lui arrivant au menton ? Des trais fin, plutôt joli ?_

 _-C'est ça…_ répondit le garde roux, _tu le connais ?_

 _-Hyakuya Yuichiro_ , dit calmement le garde aux cheveux châtain en allumant une cigarette derrière sa mains, il remit son briquet dans sa poche et aspira une bouffer de fumer qui sorti comme un soupir de ses narines, _bien sûr… Beaucoup connaisse ce gamin… Il est assez connu avec son bataillon pour avoir des armes de la série noir comme Hiragii-sama et Ichinose-san… Peut-être c'est parce que qu'Ichinose n'est plus là pour le protéger que Hiragii Kureto en a profité…_

 _-Tu veux dire qu'il se bat en première ligne !_ S'exclama son collègue stupéfait.

 _-C'est ça._

 _-Mais… Comment une personne à l'air aussi frêle pourrait être Hyakuya Yuichiro ? Je ne me l'imaginais pas comme ça ! Il à l'air si vulnérable…_

 _-Ne te fie pas aux apparences_ , ricana le plus vieux _, je te parie que le regard qu'il ta envoyer à dû te faire trembler._

 _-Euh…_ bafouilla le soldat ne sachant pas quoi dire, _oui… Mais il y quelque chose que me perturbe… Au moment ou Kureto sortait de la cellule il s'est pencher vers lui et lui à murmurer…_

Ses paroles se perdirent en chuchotement, Yoichi regarda Mika qui avait une ouïe plus puissante que les humains normaux. Le vampire se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son visage était horrifier.

« _Il lui à dit qu'il lui donnerait des enfants, des garçons… Mais Mido… Yuichiro est un gars… Bien qu'il soit mignon, mais explique moi comment un tel exploit serait possible ? »_

-Mikae… la-san ? Dit la voix de Shinoa hésitante, il a dit quelque chose de mauvais ?

Voila ce que Mika venait d'entendre, Kureto savait _, il savait_ pour Yuu-chan. Une peur irrationnel montât dans sa poitrine pour ce que cet homme pourrait faire à son compagnon.

Sans prévenir il bondit en avant, se portant à la vue des soldats que restèrent figé en voyant l'uniforme blanc et les yeux rouge.

-Merde ! Siffla l'un d'eux sa cigarette tombant de sa bouche sous le choc.

Mika ne leurs laissa aucune chance il attrapa le premier le jetant contre un mur l'assommant, et attrapa le deuxième par le cou qu'il souleva :

-Ou est Yuu-chan ? Rugit-il furieux.

-Oy vampire ! Arrête ça ! S'écria Narumi en intervenant, on est là pour aider Yuu, pas pour traumatiser ce garde !

L'ignorant Kimizuki s'avança mettant une de ses épées sous la gorge du garde roux qui déglutit.

-Wow, marmonna-t-il, pour Yuichiro il est dans la cellule du fond… Je ne vous empêcherais pas de passer…

-Hein ? Dit Yoichi en clignant des yeux, pourquoi les laisserait-il passer comme ça ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse Mika l'assommait et se précipitait suivi des autres vers le font du couloir.

Dans la cellule au bous du couloir une forme meurtrie était assise contre le mur, entendant des pas elle leva la tête et tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds le regard enflammé.

-Yuu-chan ! S'écria Mika alors que Yuu levait ses yeux vert vers lui avec incrédulité.

Il était dans un état pitoyable s'aperçurent les jeune gens, ses habits n'étaient plus que des loques ne cachant plus que la poitrine et légèrement les cuisses, des coupures profondes barraient sa peau ainsi que des brulures préoccupantes.

-Mi…ka ? Articula-t-il d'une voix cassé.

-Yuu-chan ! S'écria le vampire en faisant sauter la porte de ses gons provoquant des cris stupéfait derrière lui, cette porte était sensé résister aux vampires !

Doucement tenta de faire un pas devant lui, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, par chance le blond le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le sera contre lui, un sanglot lui échappant.

-Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, répétait-il comme un mantra, c'est de ma faute… Je suis tellement désolé !

-Ca va Mika, dit Yuu calmement en passant ses bras autours du cou et lui caressant les cheveux doucement, je vais bien… Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu veux te faire tuer ?!

Le blond ne répondit pas enfouissant encore plus profondément sa tête dans le cou de Yuu.

En dehors de la cellule les êtres humains regardaient la scène avec incrédulité, premièrement parce que Mika s'accrochait à Yuu comme à une bouée de sureté et deuxièmement car leur ami était en vraiment sale état, et il se collait contre le vampire lui-même. Mitsuba, Yoichi et Kimizuki rougirent sous l'intensité de la scène.

Narumi se racla la gorge, en faisant se séparé Yuu et Mika. Yuu les fixa les yeux vide puis il sembla les reconnaitrais :

-Vous tous ? Narumi ? S'exclama-t-il, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Yuu-kun ! S'écria Yoichi en se jetant sur Yuu qui s'écroula en arrière alors que Mika s'écartait.

-Je suis tellement désolé ! Yuu-kuun ! Pleura-t-il en reniflant plusieurs fois, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il écrasait son compagnon à moitie évanoui et nu.

-Ahlala, ricana Shinoa, je sais que la vue de Yuu-san dans cette tenue t'excite, mais contiens tes hormones.

On pouvait toujours compter sur Shinoa pour mettre de l'ambiance songea Yuu alors qu'il se relevait péniblement à genoux aider par le vampire, une chose noire bloqua sa vision.

C'était une veste réalisa-t-il, celle de Kimizuki, le garçon aux cheveux rose lui tendait sa veste l'air embarrasser évitant son regard.

Il le fixa sans comprendre, puis son regard se durci et il lui envoya un regard venimeux.

-Le plus simple serait de t'excuser Kimizuki, déclara calmement Shinoa.

-Ouais ! Excuse-toi ! Renchéri Mitsuba.

-S'excuser de quoi ? demandèrent Mika et Narumi en cœur.

-Ex… cuse moi, capitula le jeune homme, je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça… C'était cruel et totalement injustifié.

Le visage de Yuu s'adoucit et il s'autorisa un maigre sourire crispé.

-C'est bon, dit-il, je ne t'en tiens pas rancune.

Les autres adolescents, ou du moins ceux qui connaissaient l'histoire soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Moi je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné ! Déclara Mitsuba en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Mika et Narumi était totalement perdu. Le vampire soupira décrochant sa longue cape blanche qu'il drapa autours des épaules de Yuichiro, il n'appréciait pas que les ami du brun le reluque comme ça… Il s'était parfaitement rendu compte que chaque membre de l'équipe du Yuu, éprouvaient quelque chose de fort pour lui.

Son ami lui renvoya un regard reconnaissant, alors Kimizuki remettait sa veste dépité. Shinoa semblant se moquer de lui derrière son dos.

\- Comment êtes-vous arriver ici, dit Yuu en serrant les pants de la cape de Mika contre lui, il faut partir immédiatement… Kureto à été appeler par Shinya, mais il risque de revenir à tout moment…

-Retournons d'abords dehors, ordonna Narumi avec l'autorité de celui qui commande un escadron depuis longtemps. –Nous aviserons après.

Ils hochèrent la tête parfaitement d'accord et Yuu tenta de se mettre debout, mais sans succès.

-Merde, grogna-t-il en appuyant ses poings contre le sol faisant ressortir les meurtrissures des menottes qui s'étaient retrouvé à ses mains.

Une main se glissa soudains sous ses genoux et une autre dans son dos le soulevant du sol, il grogna alors que des goutes de sang s'écrasaient plus bas.

Mika venait de le reprendre dans ses bras de la même manière qu'à Shinjuku.

-Mon dieu… Murmura Shinoa trop choqué par la flaque de sang pour ce moqué de la façon dont Yuu était porté. –Que t'à t-il fait subir…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, grogna Yuu s'accrochant à l'uniforme de Mika et serrant les dents contre la douleur qui l'assaillait, il faut sortir !

Ce qu'ils firent, or au moment où ils atteignaient la sortie un homme avec un uniforme abordant des médailles débarqua de nulle part. Il se figea les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise.

-Seishiro, siffla Shinoa en activant son arme elle se jeta sur lui avec colère prête à le décapiter, après tout, elle haïssait ce couard.

Mais au moment ou elle allait abattre sa faux une épée noire d'encre l'arrêtât. Les jeune gens se figèrent, Shinoa bondit en arrière, Narumi pâlit serrant les dents.

Hiragii Kureto se tenait devant eux, bloquant la sortie, et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Les railla-t-il, on tentait de s'enfuir ?

…..

*Tous savent ce que ça veux dire quand même… Enfin pour les personnes ne sachant pas… « Midori » signifie « vert », il à appeler Yuu comme ça à cause de ses yeux.

Putain… Cette fanfic ne devait faire que 2 chapitre ou 3 max… Mais je crois que je suis partie pour dix… Nan, ptet' moins… Bref…

Review ? Ca motive… Enfin c'est comme vous voulez…


	5. Chapter 5

Arya39 : Effectivement, il était impossible que Mika et les autres s'échappe tranquille d'un bâtiment garder par Kureto lui-même -_- Fallait bien qu'il les chopes nan ? XD

Angel-944 : Arigato :3 J'espère que celui-ci aussi !

Nido : Merciii ! Une nouvelle personne m'a mise une review ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Yuu… Je me tuerais si je lui faisais vraiment du mal ! En espérant que la suite te plaise 3

…

Chapitre 5

Hiragii Kureto les toisa de toute sa hauteur, Mika serra les dents ses mains se crispant sous les genoux et épaules de Yuu.

-Vous croyez vraiment vous échapper, dit le lieutenant-colonel de l'armée du démon lunaire, dans un bâtiment de haut gradés ? Je savais que l'équipe de ma très chère sœur tenterait de s'introduire, mais pas que vampire serait là…

Soudains, Seishiro toujours au sol, se leva et pris lâchement la fuite, Kureto ne lui accorda même pas un regard, les adolescents serrèrent dans leurs mains leurs armes, ils devraient se battre pour passer.

-Toi, gronda Mika les yeux brillant de fureur, c'est toi qui à fais ça à Yuu-chan ?

Dans ses bras le concerné ne bougeait plus, quasiment évanouis, ses blessures étaient profondes, c'était un miracle qu'il soit éveillé.

Le vampire se tourna vers Kimizuki :

-Prend Yuu-chan, ordonna-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses tendit machinalement ses bras surpris que Mika le laisse, sous ses yeux, toucher au jeune homme. Le blond lui jeta un regard noir, mais lui remis tout de même son amant.

Yuu sentit ses pieds se poser au sol, alors que Kimizuki passait délicatement un bras autours de sa taille pour le soutenir.

-Mika, marmonna-t-il la voix pâteuse, tu ne comptes tout de même pas…

Il n'eut pas de réponse, le vampire dégaina son épée, il chuchota quelques mots et des lierres piquant vinrent s'enrouler autours de sa main, se colorant en rouge.

-Tu compte m'affronter ? Demanda Kureto un sourire moqueur sur le visage, même vous tous contre moi ne pourriez gagner.

-Kureto… S'exclama Shinoa en s'avançant la faux en avant, pourquoi avoir fait subir ça à Yuu-san !

-Ouais, renchérit Narumi, si nous faisons ça à notre propre race, nous ne valons pas mieux que les vampires !

-Vous êtes naïfs, railla l'homme en pointant sa lame dans leurs directions, aussitôt celle-ci s'entoura de foudre verdâtre, une fois que je m'aurais débarrassé de vous je m'occuperais de Hyakuya Yuichiro.

-Va te faire foutre, gronda le concerné entre ses dents, cela n'eut pour effet que de faire ricaner Kureto.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, je m'occuperais de toi après… Après tous je sais…

Si les personnes présentes ne comprirent pas le sous entendus, Mika et Yuu, oui.

-Tu sais, murmura Mika la voix tremblante, son visage dissimulé par ses cheveux.

-Bien sur, répondit Kureto, et je ne compte pas me priver des possibilités que cela m'apporte…

-Savoir quoi ? Demanda Yoichi, mais il n'eut pas de réponse, avec un grand cri de rage Mika se jeta contre Kureto.

A peine leurs lames étaient-elles rentrées en contacte que la foudre de Raimeki, le démon de l'épée du lieutenant colonel, se diffusait de partout, manquant de les toucher.

Des coups de plus en plus violents s'échangèrent, l'escadron de Shinoa restait paralysé, Mika était fort, mais contre Kureto il ne ferait pas le poids, surtout dans cet état.

-Il faut l'aider ! S'écria Mitsuba en fonçant dans la bataille.

Les autres ne se firent pas prier, Kimizuki déposa Yuu contre un mur ignorant ses protestations.

-Nous te sauverons, lui dit le grand adolescent solennellement.

Puis sans attendre il rejoignit les autres.

Yuu ne pouvais que fixer impuissant la scène se jouant devant lui, il se maudissait intérieurement pour être si faible, il tenta de bouger mais ses blessures le rappelèrent à l'ordre, il poussa un cri frustré qui vira à l'horrifié lorsqu'une flèche de Yoichi manqua de toucher Mika, il n'y avait pas assez de place dans le couloir pour les armes à longues et moyennes portées, la faux de Shinoa l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose.

Kureto jouait avec eux, cela se voyait, ils n'avaient aucune chance de le battre, comment ce gars pouvait-il être aussi fort ? Il vit Narumi faire tournoyer son trident droit sur Kureto qui l'évitât aisément.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était tellement désespéré… Mais alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait perdre sa famille une nouvelle fois, et par sa faute, un éclat verdâtre attira son regard…

Ashuramaru ! L'arme était là, par terre ! Yoichi avait dû la prendre avec lui en sortant des cachots, que dieu bénisse son ami, il ne pourrait probablement pas se battre, mais s'il laissait le démon lui prêter sa force… Peut-être auraient-ils une chance.

Il trébucha maladroitement vers l'arme, s'écroulant à mi-chemin, désespéré il tendit la main devant lui s'emparant du katana et suppliant mentalement le démon de lui prêter sa force.

Or tous disparus au moment même où il effleurait l'épée, il se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans l'immensité peuplé de nuage qu'était son monde intérieur.

-Non, s'écria-t-il en haletant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Ashuramaru ! Prête-moi ta force !

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Yuu se tourna pour apercevoir le démon androgyne s'approcher de lui à pas de loup, une expression anxieuse sur le visage.

-Yuu, dit-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le menton comme pour l'examiner, te voila dans un sale état…

\- Prête-moi ta force ! S'impatienta Yuichiro, il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les jérémiades du démon, il lui attrapa le poignet pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

-Je ne peux pas.

La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit sous la surprise, comment ça il ne pouvait pas ? Bon sang ! Il était son démon, il devait faire quelque chose.

-Je ne peux pas, poursuivi-t-il, car dans ce cas là je devrais te posséder totalement, et tu mourrais, tu n'es pas en état de le supporter.

-Mais que faire alors ! S'écria-t-il de plus en plus paniqué, Mika et mes amis vont mourir ! Je ne veux pas perdre une nouvelle fois ma famille, je préfère encore me sacrifier !

Un bruit de gifle retentis, Yuichiro sentis un gout aigre dans sa bouche : du sang, Ashuramaru venait de le frapper.

-Idiot ! Gronda-t-il, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, j'ai encore besoins de toi… Mais… Il existe une solution… Je n'aime pas ça, mais si ça peut t'empêcher de jeter ta vie comme un vulgaire déchet…

-Comment ? Souffla-t-il un regain d'espoir dans son corps meurtris, que dois-je faire.

-Les anges, cracha le démon comme si ce fut une des pires insultes, il faut que tu passes en mode seraph…

Mode « seraph » ? Comme lorsqu'il avait perdu le control à Shinjuku ? Mais n'avait-il pas attaqué les humains à ce moment là ? Comment pouvait-il les sauver s'il fonçait droit sur Shinoa et les autres ?

Ashuramaru sembla lire dans ses pensés :

-Cette fois sera différente, affirma-t-il, tu entreras par toi-même en mode seraph, pas par ces maudites pilules de l'armée… Cette fois tu entreras de toi-même, tu seras ce que ton sang est… Et tu ne perdras pas le control car je m'en assurerais, mais… Tu deviendras encore plus « laid », comme ces maudits piaf que sont les séraphins…

-Je… je vais le faire, dit-il les yeux brillants d'une nouvelle détermination, si cela peux aider ma famille…Peut importe les conséquences !

Le démon tendis la main, les yeux à moitie clos, ses ongles pointus se refermèrent sur la main de Yuu, griffant sa peau jusqu'au sang, il abaissa le visage passant la langue sur les goutes vermeilles, ses yeux devinrent pourpre vif et lorsqu'il daigna redresser le visage un sourire maniaque se dessina sur son visage juvénile.

-Ton sang bout… Ronronna-t-il, laisse toi porter par le courant… Je vais te guider…

Yuu ferma les yeux, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que le noir envahisse sa vision fut la voix d'Ashuramaru :

-Montre leurs la force d'un descendent des anges… Hyakuya Yuichiro !

…..

Cette bataille était perdu d'avance, c'était ce que se disait Shinoa, son frère ne faisait que jouer avec eux.

Elle évitât de justesse un éclair et fit tournoyer sa faux au-dessus de sa tête, elle ne savais plus quoi penser, de plus avec ce raffut, les renforts n'allaient pas tarder à venir voir ce qui se passait, Kureto avait probablement tout prévut, et attendait de pouvoir les achever lorsqu'ils auraient atteins les abysses du désespoir.

Sur sa gauche Kimizuki et Narumi étaient tout deux sur le lieutenant-colonel, qui parait leurs attaques comme s'ils étaient des débutants. Mika jailli brusquement de derrière à une vitesse surhumaine et parvint à entailler l'uniforme de l'homme, celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et d'un coup de pied l'envoya valser contre le mur, Mitsuba le remplaça immédiatement, mais elle subit le même sort. Yoichi ne pouvait pas tirer de flèche sans prendre le risque de les blesser.

Or ce fut à ce moment là que le petit brun trébucha en avant devant Kureto. Le temps sembla ralentir, et tous se figèrent, l'ennemis l'observa quelques secondes, l'archer avait l'air absolument terrifié. Kureto leva sa lame.

Des cris horrifiés venant de tous les adolescents se firent entendre, ils virent avec impuissance l'épée de l'homme s'abaisser droit sur la poitrine de Yoichi qui ferma les yeux.

Mais au moment ou le katana allait toucher l'archer un coup de vent violent, survint, de la poussière leurs bloqua la vue, et quelque chose sembla heurter violement le mur poussant un grognement de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'écria Narumi la main en visière pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

La poussière retomba et un silence de mort s'installa, choc, peur, fascination, émerveillement pour certains, voila ce que montraient leurs visages en ce moment.

-Yuu… chan ? Balbutia Mika incrédule.

Devant Yoichi légèrement courbé se trouvait Yuichiro, ou du moins ce qu'était devenus Yuu, des plumes noires lui sortaient des poignets et des chevilles. D'autres semblait surgir d'entre ses omoplates formant comme des ailes, elles pointaient vers le haut, mais d'autres tombaient vers le bas, comme une deuxième paire, rattacher à la première, légèrement plus petite.

Sa bouche était entrouverte laissant entrevoir des crocs, bien que moins pointus que ceux des vampires, des marques noires était voyantes sous ses yeux, faisant ressortir le vert de ceux-ci ou les pupilles étaient fendues comme celle des chats, ses ongles s'étaient mués en griffes recourbées et tranchantes. Mais le changement le plus visible était ses cheveux, avant courts et ébouriffés, et désormais long et lisse, lui arrivant dans le creux des reins.

Plus loin dans les débris d'un mur Kureto se relevait tant bien que mal, les adolescents regardèrent les mains de Yuu : Elles étaient vides. Avait-il repoussé le lieutenant-colonel qu'avec uniquement de la force physique ?

-Il est possédé par son démon ! S'exclama Narumi en sautant aux conclusions.

-Mais il n'a pas son épée, répliqua Mitsuba en fixant la forme ailée devant.

-Pas besoin d'avoir son arme en main pour être possédé, murmura Kimizuki.

-Non… Dit Shinoa à voix basse, ce n'est pas ça… C'est…

-Le séraphin de la fin, acheva Mika ne quittant pas des yeux la personne aimé.

-Le quoi ? Demanda Narumi toujours en position de combat.

Personne ne lui répondit, Kureto émergeait des débris, des éraflures sur le corps.

-Incroyable ! S'exclama-t-il en riant*, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! J'ai bien fait de te choisir.

Yuu se crispa, Mika écarquilla les yeux, si Yuu-chan pouvait réagir aux paroles alors cela signifiait…

-Il contrôle ! Chuchota-t-il avec empressement, il se contrôle ! Il est conscient !

-Quoi, hoqueta Shinoa avec incrédulité.

-Yuu-kun ? S'enquit Yoichi la voix tremblante, c'est toi ?

-Yoichi… Murmura le séraphin, reste en arrière… Prend Ashuramaru, nous allons fuir…

Le brun hocha la tête, toujours stupéfait, reculant vers ses amis pour leurs transmettre le message, Yuu n'attendit pas, ses pieds nus grattèrent le sol, et il s'élança, tellement vite que les contours des murs devinrent flous, il attrapa à la volé le lieutenant-colonel par le cou qu'il plaqua au sol ses griffes lui entaillant le bras.

Les yeux de l'homme semblaient fou.

-C'est ça… Ricana-t-il doucement, voila donc le pouvoir du gène seraph ? Dès que je me serais débarrassé de tes amis et t'aurait neutralisé tu devras m'obéir, et me donner des enfants… Ils seront si puissants s'ils héritent du gène.

-Tais-toi ! Hurla Yuu en furie en serrant un poing qu'il envoya contre le visage de l'homme, celui-ci l'évitât de justesse en inclinant la tête sur le coté, l'impacte créa une fissure dans le carrelage avant que le sol n'éclate. Kureto en profitât pour repousser violement Yuu qui se retrouva propulser plusieurs mètres en arrière vers ses amis, comment un simple humain avait-il autant de force ? Pour repousser une personne ayant le pouvoir des anges ?

Il planta une main griffue dans le sol pour ralentir sa glissade et rétablir son équilibre, il s'arrêtât juste à quelque centimètre de son escadron toujours sous le choc, il s'apprêtait à repartir à la charge lorsque des bruits de cavalcade se firent entendre, et que des soldats arrivaient, à leur tête Shinya et Seishiro.

Ceux-ci marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en voyant la scène, Kureto face à une créature ailé ressemblant à un ange et derrière un vampire entouré d'humains.

-Yuichiro ? Dit Shinya avec incrédulité, c'est toi ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit dit pas, il se contentât d'un regard en biais, Kureto profitât de ce moment d'inattention pour lui envoyer une décharge électrique qui fit tomber le séraphin à genoux.

-Yuu ! S'écria Mitsuba paniquée.

-Aider-moi, ordonna la voix du lieutenant-colonel en s'approchant de Yuu, il faut tuer les autres et conserver la créature vivante.

-Mais… Bégaya Shinya les yeux écarquillés, tu veux qu'ont tue un escadron entier ? Celui de notre propre sœur ?

Les ordres de Kureto ne semblait pas qu'avoir touché Shinya, les soldats murmuraient entres eux, observant la forme ailé au sol qui tentait bien que mal de se relever.

Le lieutenant-colonel ouvrit la bouche pour les réprimander, mais au même moment Yuu se relevait d'un bond et se jetait vers lui.

- _Yuu… Je ne vais pas te garder conscient encore très longtemps…_ Avait murmuré quelques secondes plus tôt Ashuramaru par le biais de son esprit, _je ne peux que te laisser utiliser une dernière attaque avant de te faire revenir à la normal. Ne rate pas ton coup !_

Le démon avait raison, il ne devait pas rater son coup, des filaments noirs entourèrent sa main droite, il ne connaissait pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs en mode séraph, il y allait donc à l'instinct.

Il cria alors qu'il frappait le vide devant lui, les filaments noires parurent se relâcher sous une explosion qui détruisis tout le couloir, les soldats hurlaient, et Kureto aboyait des ordres pour ramener l'ordre.

D'un coup les jambes du jeune homme se dérobèrent sous lui, sa vision devint floue mais deux bras fort le rattrapèrent, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'il ne perde conscience fut le visage inquiet de Mika.

….

Yuu flanchait, après avoir délivré une tel attaque, comment rester debout après tout… Mika le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe, les plumes semblèrent disparaitre de ses poignet, chevillse et dos, il retrouva peu à peu son apparence normal, excepté les cheveux qui restèrent long.

-Pourquoi les cheveux ne son pas redevenue normal ? Demanda Mitsuba intriguée en s'approchant, il est redevenu normal, non ?

-T'as déjà vu des cheveux se rétracter dans la tête toi ? Répliqua Kimizuki.

-Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien, dit Yoichi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin, hurla Narumi à bout, ne comprenant plus rien, des explications seraient les bienvenues ! Et là je vous signale qu'ont devrait en profiter pour fuir !

-La brèche qu'à fait Yuu-san dans le mur est du coté de Kureto, les informa Shinoa au même moment ou la poussière se dispersait laissant voir des soldats évanouis, Kureto lui-même était au sol du sang coulant d'une blessure à sa tempe, le reste de son corps n'était pas en meilleur état, seul Shinya semblait avoir été épargné par le pouvoir dévastateur de Yuu.

-Shinya, grogna le lieutenant-colonel, abats-les, mais ne tue pas le séraphin…

Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux blanc s'agrandirent sous le choc, mais il serrât les dents et leva sa baïonnette, droit vers eux.

-Shinya ! Hoqueta Shinoa avec désespoir, sans vouloir croire que le meilleur membre de sa famille allait les abattres sans pitié.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, Byakkomaru !

Des tigres blanc jaillir de l'extrémité de l'arme, Mika ne pouvais que contempler la mort venir droit à eux, il serrât contre lui Yuu encore plus fort, mais à sa grande surprise le premier tigre se jeta sur le sol explosant avec fracas, diffusant un nuage de poussière, bloquant leurs vue. Le deuxième félin fonça droit dans le mur derrière eux le détruisant, impossible, cet humain venait-il de leurs donner un moyens de fuir feintant d'avoir raté son coup ?

-Courez ! Hurla la voix de Shinoa à travers la poussière, pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, tous les adolescents se jetèrent dans la brèche bénissant mentalement Shinya.

Ils se précipitèrent vers les bois bordant le bâtiment principal, et s'y engouffrèrent à toute vitesse ne s'arrêtant même pas pour reprendre leurs souffles, Mika avait jeté Yuu sur son épaule pour plus de commodité et fuyait avec les autres, ils finirent par arriver à une route ou des tas de voitures abandonnés gisaient sur le coté.

-Je vais voir si l'une d'elles marches, déclara Kimizuki sans perdre de temps, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver une voiture assez grande, en état de marche.

-J'espère qu'elle tiendra le coup, grogna le garçon aux cheveux rose en s'installant sur le siège conducteur, les autres se regroupèrent derrière, positionnant Yuu sur la troisième rangé de sièges. Ils se mirent en route, Kimizuki leurs avait affirmé qu'il connaissait un endroit ou vampires et humains ne pourrais normalement pas les atteindre.

-Alors ? Dit soudains la voix de Narumi, j'ai trahi l'armée pour vous en abandonnant mes compagnons, je souhaiterais savoir ce qui se passe, pourquoi sommes nous avec un vampire, pourquoi l'armée est-elle comme ça, et pourquoi Yuu s'est transformer en… je ne sais quoi, avant de tout saccager sur son chemin !

-Plus tard, dit Yoichi exténué, nous devons d'abords trouver un endroit ou dormir…

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus, la voiture ralentit, ils étaient dans une petite ville déserte, fatigués ils s'engouffrèrent dans le premier immeuble qu'ils trouvèrent, par chance celui-ci était alimenter par un générateur électrique encore en état de marche. Dans la cuisine quelques boites de conserves étaient visibles sur le comptoir crasseux, et l'eau n'avait pas été coupée…

-Génial, s'écria Mitsuba, je vais pouvoir aller me prendre une douche !

-Attend-moi Mi-chan, gloussa Shinoa, je viens !

Ils se comportaient comme des gamins, se dit Mika, malgré la situation ou ils se trouvaient, même ce Narumi qui commençait à se disputer avec Kimizuki sans même faire attention à lui. Il posa Yuu-chan sur le lit et entrepris de faire l'inventaire de ses blessures, pensant certaines avec les moyens du bord, à savoir une simple trousse de soins.

-Mikaela-san, dit la voix de Yoichi le faisant sursauter, il se tourna vers l'archer.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, tout cela est de ma faute…

Il se sentait donc coupable, se dit le vampire en soupirant.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

Le visage du brun sembla s'éclairer soulagé que le blond ne lui reproche rien.

C'est à ce moment là que les autres revinrent dans la chambre, ils s'assirent près du lit ou se trouvait Yuu endormit, la chef d'escouade prit la parole :

-Bon… Qu'allons-nous faire… Nous sommes recherchés par l'armée désormais, et par les vampires pour Mikaela-san… C'est ça ?

-Pas vraiment, gronda Mika, ils ne se préoccupent pas vraiment de moi, et Ferid savait que j'allais retrouver Yuu-chan le soir…

-Ferid ? Dit Yoichi.

-Ne cherche pas à savoir…

-Dites, déclara Mitsuba, ont ferait pas mieux de se présenter ? Mikaela ne sais pas qui on est après tout…

-Bonne-idée ! S'exclama Shinoa en se levant, je suis Hiragii Shinoa ! La chef d'escadron, mon passe temps est d'embêter Yuu-san ! Cela pourrait vous étonner mais je n'ai pas de petit ami !

-Non, moi ça ne m'étonne pas, grommela Mitsuba, alors que le vampire du groupe la regardait avec incrédulité, cette fille n'était pas du tout comme il l'imaginait, pas étonnant que Yuu-chan se plaigne parfois d'elle.

-A mon tour, dit joyeusement Yoichi amusé, je suis Saotome Yoichi, mon passe temps est d'être avec mes amis en particulier Yuu-kun ! J'espère que nous, nous entendront bien.

Attendez pensa Mika, comment ça _en particulier_ Yuu ? Il plissa les yeux, alors que les humains se tournaient vers le garçon aux cheveux roses, celui-ci grogna et s'exécuta :

-Je m'appelle Kimizuki Shiho. J'aime cuisiner, je n'aime pas particulièrement Yuu…

 _Menteur !_ s'exclama mentalement le vampire alors que les autres pouffaient derrière, ce gars adorait Yuu, ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure.

-Mitsuba Sangu, mon unique but dans la vie est de faire fermer son clapet à cette idiote de Hiragii Shinoa !

-Alala, quelle cruauté !

-Tais-toi !

Le dernier n'était d'autre que Narumi qui ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envie de dire quelque chose, mais le regard insistant des adolescents excepté Mika, le convainquit.

-Narumi Makoto, capitula-t-il, je suis affilé à un autre squad, je vous ai suivi car je trouvais injuste que Yuu soit retenu dans les salles de torture, et me voila dans une belle merde avec un vampire, et une bestiole/ange ou truc du genre… Vous pourriez me donner des explications maintenant ?

Mika souffla du nez, il pensait que ce gars là méritait d'en savoir un peu plus, il l'avait aidé à récupérer Yuu-chan après tout…

-Hyakuya Mikaela, dit-il lentement, j'étais humain, ma seule raison de vivre est d'arracher Yuu-chan aux humains.

Le grand brun parut perplexe, Shinoa prit la parole :

-Tu l'ignores peut-être mais dans ce monde brisé, il existe des personnes ayant le gène séraphin…

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Narumi.

-C'est quelque chose que Yuu-chan et moi avons dans le sang, expliqua Mika, mais il semble plus actif chez Yuu-chan, bien évidement l'armée veux utiliser ce pouvoir… Et pour cela ils doivent expérimenter sur leur seul sujet disponible, à savoir Yuu-chan.

Narumi paraissait sous le choc.

-Tu veux dire, articula-t-il péniblement, que Yuu n'est rien d'autre qu'un cobaye à leurs yeux ?

-C'est ça, de plus j'ai entendus de Kululu qu'ils avaient pris du sang de Yuu-chan et l'avaient injecté dans des personnes pour tenter de multiplier le « seraph of the end », cela peut-être n'importe qui…

Le jeune homme était pale, il comprenait désormais que les soldats de l'armée n'étaient que de vulgaires cobayes pour certains, même l'escadron de Shinoa avait pâlit.

-Tu rigoles ? S'étrangla Kimizuki.

-Non, répondit Mika, mais il y aurait une solution pour que cela ce calme… Il faut que votre lieutenant revienne… Guren ou quelque chose dans ce genre, il vous placera sous sa protection, et les Hiragii ne pourront pas vous toucher… Ensuite vous devrez trouver ou ils font leurs expériences illicites et les dénoncer…

-Mais… Dit Mitsuba, il y à quelques chose qui m'intrigue… Ton plan est bon… Tu nous aiderais à ta manière je suppose… Mais qu'est-ce que réellement le gène seraph… Yuu l'a activé pendant la bataille… Il s'est changé en un ange… ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Mika, il nous faut mettre un plan sur pied pour vous faire revenir au sein de l'armée sans qu'ont-vous tue…

-Et Yuu ? Fit Narumi, on en fera quoi ? Tous les soldats l'ont vu comme ça…

-Je me charge de Yuu-chan, déclara Mika, comme vous vous en douter Yuu-chan ne pourra pas revenir avec vous… Lui et moi mènerons la guerre de notre coté, votre « Guren » trouvera surement un endroit ou nous pourrons nous rejoindre pour parler de tactique.

-Mais dans quel camp es-tu ? S'énerva Kimizuki, tu veux nous aider ou quoi ?

-Pas vous rétorqua le vampire avec hargne, mais Yuu-chan.

Un ricanement venant de la fenêtre se fit soudains entendre, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celle-ci ou une haute silhouette se tenait perché sur la rambarde du balcon, elle portait l'uniforme des vampires et de long cheveux argentés noués en catogan volaient au gré du vent.

-Mika-kun, s'exclama le vampire, je vois que tu es toujours près à protéger Princesse !

La créature s'avança dans la lumière, Mika l'avait reconnu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'air encore plus dégouté en le voyant de près, deux mot remplis de haines sortirent de sa bouche :

-Ferid Bathory.

…

*Vous savez, à la façon « psychopathe de carnaval ».

Ferid fait le débarquement ! J'adore ce pédophile-psychopathe ! Bien que je le hais en même temps… Que de sentiment contradictoire !

Dans le prochain chapitre Yuu se réveille, Mika s'énerve, et l'escadron et Narumi font la connaissance de Ferid ! (Ca promet… -_-)

Ps : Oui, le mode seraph de Yuu peut vous faire penser à la Dragon-force de Wendy Marvell de Fairy-tail XD

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Arya39 : Ashuramaru est un gars… Oui, c'est la vérité… Moi au début, je le prenais pour une fille, mais après je me suis rendu compte « qu'elle » disait « Boku » et je me suis dis qu'il y avait anguille sous la roche, puis par la suite les auteurs ont certifiés que le petit démon était un male, et Kiseki-o aussi -_- Sinon, ouaip, je n'aime pas du tout les anges dans les mangas je m'en rappelle pas uns ou ils sont totalement gentil… Tu me dis que le chap' 220 de DGM est sorti en espagnol ? Joder ! Voy a verlo enseguida !

Minianni : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le Crowley x Ferid, c'était déjà prévus XD Et pour Yuu… Ben moi ce n'est pas que je l'imagine pas avec les cheveux long, mais que ça colle pas avec sa personnalité ^^ '' (même si ça lui irait trop bien), sinon tu as deviné pour … tu sais quoi ^^

Tu veux des sous-entendus Lacus x Yoichi ? Je pourrais arranger ça… Tu dis qu'il n'y à pas de fanfic sur eux, mais vas sur Ao3, c'est en anglais, mais le ship existe… Enfin peut-être que tu y es déjà allé et ce que je te dis est inutile -_-… Bref merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! -)

Ps : Pareil que toi : MIKAYUU c'est la vie !

….

Chapitre 6

-Un vampire ! S'écria Yoichi en invoquant son arme.

Les autres suivirent son exemple, se postant devant le lit ou reposait Yuichiro. Mika restât stoïque, ne faisant même pas un geste, quoique son regard restait planté dans celui du vampire guettant le moindre mouvement.

-Ferid, siffla-t-il furieux, pourquoi es-tu là ? Et comment m'a tu trouvés ?

-Oh, dit le vampire en écartant la question de la main, je m'inquiétais parce que tu ne revenais pas… Je suis donc parti à ta recherche.

-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! S'écria Mika en pointant sa lame vers lui.

-Mikaela tu le connais ? Demanda prudemment Shinoa.

Le vampire aux cheveux d'argent se tourna vers elle, souriant de toutes ses dents :

-Bien sûr que je connais Mika-kun ! Et cela depuis très longtemps. J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi il ne revenait pas, et voila qu'en le cherchant je le trouve avec des humains et Princesse !

-Princesse ? Dit Kimizuki en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Yuu-chan, l'éclaira le vampire amusé.

Les humains restèrent immobiles, ce gars appelait Yuu _princesse_? S'il ne se trouvait pas dans une pareille situation, Shinoa et Kimizuki auraient probablement éclaté de rire et en auraient profités pour taquiner un Yuu rougissant, proférant des menaces. Yoichi sentit une goute sueur couler à l'arrière de sa tête, ce vampire était complètement fou… Heureusement que le jeune homme n'était pas réveillé, il lui aurait sauté dessus, enragé.

-Ferid, qu'as-tu en tête, gronda Mika appréciant peu d'être ignoré.

Le noble reportât son regard rougeoyant vers lui, avant de se tourner vers le lit de Yuu, faisant crisper les humains.

Mitsuba serra les mains sur sa hache, Narumi fit de même pour son trident, or soudains le vampire ne se trouvait plus devant eux. Ils jetèrent un regard confus à Mikaela qui regardait partout affolé.

Un bruit attira leurs attentions derrière. D'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent vers la source de celui-ci, et qu'elle ne fut leurs surprise de voir Ferid à coté du lit où reposait Yuichiro. Conscient du regard de Mikaela et des adolescents, il tendit une main vers le visage du séraphin et s'empara d'une longue mèche de cheveux qui reposait sur sa poitrine, il la porta à son nez, comme pour en sentir l'odeur.

-On dirait qu'il a une nouvelle coupe, ricana le vampire, ça lui va bien, tu ne pense pas Mika-kun ?

-Ne t'approche pas de lui sale pédophile, gronda Narumi une expression dégouté se peignant sur son visage.

Le vampire l'ignora et fit courir un doigt sur la peau du ventre découverte de Yuu, près d'une entaille ou le sang perlait, il porta son index à sa bouche le léchant. Mais il écarquilla les yeux à peine eut-il gouté au liquide, Mika ne s'en aperçu pas :

Il n'y teint plus, le noble touchait Yuu-chan, il lui avait bien dit que s'il posait un doigt sur lui il le tuerait. Il bondit poussant un cri de rage, près à découper Ferid en morceau.

Il balança son arme en avant, mais le noble l'évitât aisément d'un simple pas sur le coté.

-Mikaela ! Stop !

Le blond se figea instantanément, il rêvait ou étais-ce bel et bien Ferid qui venait de parler ? L'escadron de Shinoa arrêta tous mouvements qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, surpris par le ton du vampire.

Le noble paraissait stupéfait, c'était la première fois que Mika le voyait l'air aussi grave. Il fixait le sang sur sa main avec incrédulité, marmonnant entre ses dents des paroles inintelligibles.

-Mika, déclara-t-il, il faut que je te parle, d'urgence !

Quelque chose dans le ton du noble lui disait qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il ferait mieux de l'écouter. Mais le vampire était Férid Bathory, la pire crapule que cette terre est connue.

-Maintenant, insistât-il, sur le toit de l'immeuble !

Sans l'attendre il se précipitât dehors, rejoignant d'un bond l'étage d'au-dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que ? S'étrangla Kimizuki en abaissant Kiseki-o, pourquoi il est parti ?

-Tu ne compte pas le suivre ? Demanda Yoichi à l'adresse de Mika qui fixait la fenêtre sans ciller.

-Gardez Yuu-chan, je vous fais confiance pour cette fois.

-Quoi ?

Les paroles de Shinoa se perdirent dans le vide, le vampire blond s'était précipité à la suite du noble aux cheveux argentés.

….

En à peine quelques secondes il avait rejoins le vampire sur le toit, ici leurs ombres se découpaient à la lumière de la lune, Férid se tenait devant celle-ci, le pend de sa cape volant au gré du vent.

-Alors ? Dit Mika, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Il y à un problème, répondit le vampire, et ce problème compromet tous mes plans…

-Tes plans ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas, répliqua Ferid.

-Alors quoi ? S'impatientât Mika, il voulait juste aller déchiqueter le noble en face de lui.

-Le sang de ta princesse est terriblement sucrée, lâcha finalement le vampire après un moment de silence.

Mika haussa un sourcil, comment ça ? Le sang de Yuu-chan était doux, avec un gout fruité, pas « terriblement sucrée » comme venait de lui dire Ferid. Que racontait-il encore ?

Le septième progéniteur soupira :

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, vraiment pas.

-Cela signifie… Il s'arrêtât. Il semblait hésiter à lui dire ce qu'il savait, voir Ferid dans cet état incertain énervait Mika encore plus que cela le perturbait, que savait donc le vampire pour être dans cet état là ?

-Mika… Dit tranquillement le noble comme pour ne pas le brusquer, Hyakuya Yuichiro est enceinte de toi.

….

Yuu papillonna des yeux, ou était-il ? Ce plafond ne lui était pas familier. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait réussi à vaincre Kureto et que les autres avaient fuit avec lui ? Il se redressa péniblement, quelque chose de doux lui effleura la main, il se tourna pour voir des mèches ébènes, des cheveux ?

C'était les siens réalisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, depuis quand avaient-ils cette longueur ?

- _Depuis que tu es entré en mode seraph idiot,_ grogna Ashuramaru, avec mauvaise humeur, par le biais de son esprit.

Les souvenirs le frappèrent de plain fouet, au moment même ou le démon prononçait ces mots. Il était entré de lui-même en mode seraph et c'était déchainé, il avait vaincu Kureto et c'était évanoui. Il jetât un coup d'œil dans la salle : Assez vaste, avec des murs verts, des meubles en bois de chêne. Il remarqua qu'à coté de son lit une pile propre de vêtement, simple chemise blanche, et pantalon noir étaient disposés, ainsi qu'une paire de botte lacée.

- _Ah ! Et en passant : Tes amies sont des enfoirées !_

Quelqu'un avait bandé ses blessures remarqua-t-il en ignorant le commentaire du démon. Il se leva péniblement, ses muscles protestant à chaque mouvement, il jetât un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la commode : Il ressemblait à une momie avec ses bandages et ses vêtements réduit en lambeau. De plus il avait raison, ses cheveux avait poussé, trop, il lui tombait jusqu'à la taille s'éparpillant un peu partout autours de lui. Il lui faudrait régler ça immédiatement, avant que Shinoa ne se foute de lui en le comparant à une fille… Ca promettait.

Tiens ? Ou était d'ailleurs son épée ? Il ne la voyait pas ici… Elle ne devait pas être très loin vu qu'il entendait la voix d'Ashuramaru…

Il s'habilla repoussant ses mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage en poussant des grognements agacés. Lorsque cela fut fait il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrant pour tomber sur un couloir, où des voix pouvaient être entendues.

De la lumière émanait de ce qui semblait être le salon, il s'y dirigea d'un pas tranquille. Les conversations se turent au moment ou ses pas annonçaient sa venue.

Shinoa et Mitsuba arrêtèrent leurs dispute pour l'observer, Narumi leva la tête de la nourriture en conserve qu'il mangeait avec Kimizuki, et comme c'était à prévoir Yoichi lui bondit dessus entourant ses bras autours de son cou enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux et épaule de Yuu sanglotant comme un fou.

-Yuuu-kuun ! J'ai crus que tu allais mourir !

-C'est bon, le rassura-t-il un sourire venant fleurir sur son visage tapotant la tête du petit garçon, tu vois, je suis vivant.

Yoichi s'écarta en reniflant et passant la manche de son uniforme sur ses yeux. Il sourit timidement soulagé.

-Ou sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il à Kimizuki qui semblait troublé.

-Euh… Une ville abandonnée de tous…

Yuichiro hocha la tête, il parcouru des yeux la salle, remarquant son manège Mitsuba prit la parole :

-Tu cherches quelques choses ?

-Ashuramaru, dit Yuu.

-Ici, lui indiqua Shinoa en désignant le comptoir de la cuisine ou l'épée trônait hors de son fourreau, à coté d'un plat fumant, carbonisé, que personne n'avait touché.

-Shinoa… Mitsuba… c'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

-C'est pour toi, dit la blonde en rougissant, on pensait que tu aurais faim… Tu nous excuseras mais vu qu'ont trouvait pas de couteau on à utiliser ton épée.

Il comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi le démon était de si mauvaise humeur… Il posa ses yeux sur le plat, et immédiatement la nausée lui montât à la gorge en voyant… _la_ _créature._

Dans le plat se trouvait une masse noire, gluante et mouvante d'où s'échappait des bulles qui éclataient avec le bruit d'un animal agonisant.

-Euh… C'est _très gentil…_ Mais… C'est quoi ?

-Des pattes, pourquoi ? Répondit Shinoa sans ce rendre compte que la chose qui se trouvait dans le plat ressemblait à tout, sauf de la nourriture.

Les garçons lui jetèrent un regard compatissant, ils se sentaient tout de même coupable : C'était eux qui avaient dit aux filles que Yuu avait besoins de nourriture et non eux. Ils se contenteraient de vieille boite de conserve avaient-ils affirmés. Pour sauver leur ami d'une mort par indigestion, Kimizuki avait proposé de cuisiner, mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient joyeusement déclinés l'offre en se précipitant au comptoir.

Derrière les deux membres féminins de l'équipe, Yuu vit Narumi faire le signe de croix chrétien et lever une feuille où il avait écrit en lettres capitales :

« R.I.P Hyakuya Yuichiro ».

Feuille qu'il chiffonna précipitamment avant de la jeter dans la corbeille d'à coté quand la chef d'escadron tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Ca à l'air bon, non ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine à l'adresse de Kimizuki.

-Euh… Oui, délicieux ! Mais je ne pense pas que Yuu soit d'humeur à manger…

Le concerné lui jetât un regard plein de gratitude :

-Oui, renchéri-t-il, mais je me sens un peu nauséeux… Puis, je dois m'occuper de ça.

Il désigna ses cheveux avant de les attraper et de se saisir d'Ashuramaru.

-Hey, s'exclama Narumi tu ne vas quand même pas…

Trop tard, Yuu venait de trancher net au niveau des épaules, il fronça le nez en jetant négligemment les mèches dans la corbeille, recouvrant la feuille de Narumi. Il n'avait pas pus les recoupés court comme avant, désormais des mèches de longueur inégales lui tombaient aux épaules. Mais cela restait tout de même trop long selon lui.

-Typique Yuu-kun, rit Yoichi.

-Moi qui espérais qu'il les gardes comme ça pour me moquer ! Soupira Shinoa avec fatalité.

-Ou est Mika ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant leurs remarques, je ne le vois pas…

Les adolescents se jetèrent un regard mal-à-l'aise, devait-il dire à Yuu que Mika était parti il y plus d'un quart d'heure discuter avec un vampire noble d'aspect louche ?

-Juste ici, dit une voix émanant du balcon.

Yuichiro se retourna pour voir Mika perché sur la rambarde.

-Ou étais-tu ? Demanda-il en s'avançant vers lui.

-Tes cheveux, dit Mika en éludant la question, tu les as coupés ?

Sans faire attention au regard des autres il passa négligemment une main dans les brins courts de Yuu. Le vampire avait l'air extrêmement troublé, se dirent les humains. Que lui avait donc dit l'autre vampire pervers ?

-Mika… chuchota doucement Yuu sans écarter la main du blond, qui a-t-il ? Tu es bizarre.

-Il faut qu'ont parle, lâcha finalement le vampire en s'emparant du poignet de son compagnon.

Sans attendre de réponse il le traina hors de la salle, laissant son escadron planté dans le grand salon.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Yoichi, on les suit ?

-Nan, déclara Narumi en récupérant sa nourriture, ce Mikaela ne m'à pas l'air méchant… Au fait ? C'est quoi leurs relation entre ses deux là ? Vous m'avez dit qu'il était une « famille », mais y'a un truc qui colle pas dans leurs comportement…

-Ils sont amants, grogna Kimizuki en détournant le regard.

-Oh…

Le grand brun les fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis il haussa les épaules et reprit son repas.

-Euh… Dit Mistuba, t'es pas sensé être dégouté ?

-Nop, répondit-il entre deux bouché, de toute façon Rika m'avais dit que Yuu était le genre de personne dont tous le monde, donc tous les sexes, s'emmourachaient, bien que ça ne soit pas si temporaire que ça…

Kimizuki, Shinoa et Mitsuba se mirent à bégayer des paroles inintelligibles sous le regard blasé de Narumi.

-Rika ? Demanda Yoichi sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce que la phrase de l'autre brun avait provoqué.

-Un membre de mon escadron, l'informa Narumi, la blonde avec les couettes.

-Oh, je vois, dit l'archer semblant se souvenir de la jeune femme, dites… En attendant, on fait quoi ?

-Je pense qu'ont devrait manger le plat de Yuu-san, dit Shinoa en s'emparant de la masse noire gluante qui semblait gémir pitoyablement dans l'assiette.

-Shinoa à raison, affirma la blonde du groupe, il ne faudrait pas gaspiller ! A table !

Les adolescents frissonnèrent en cœur, une sueur froide se répandant dans leurs dos, leur dernière heure avait sonné.

…..

-Mika attend ! Ou tu m'emmène ?

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, il traina Yuu dans la chambre la fermant derrière lui. Il se remémorait les paroles de Ferid :

 _-Hyakuya Yuichiro est enceinte de toi._

 _-Qu… QUOI !_

 _Le vampire soupira, lasse._

 _-Tu vas être papa, expliqua-t-il les yeux fermé, pour aussitôt les ouvrir lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre._

 _Mika s'était évanoui._

 _-Eh, bien ça promet, grommela le plus vieux en s'approchant du blond._

 _Mika papillonna des yeux, ou était-il ? Il vit alors le visage de Ferid au-dessus de lui._

 _Il se leva brusquement faisant reculer le noble._

 _-Qu'est-ce que… gronda-t-il._

 _-Tu as déjà oublié, soupira Ferid fatigué._

 _-Oublier qu… Oh !_

 _Il flancha de nouveau, Yuu-chan, son Yuu-chan… Attendait un enfant de lui !_

 _-Ne t'évanouis pas encore ! Claqua le vampire aux cheveux argentés._

 _-Que… Que… Mais il n'a jamais eut de « période » ! S'écria le blond en s'accoudant à une antenne de télé qui se trouvait à coté, celle-ci se plia dangereusement sous son poids. Il ne pouvait pas y croire._

 _-C'est ce que je pensais aussi, ricana Ferid en roulant des yeux, son sourire tordu venant reprendre place sur son visage. –Mais lui as-tu demandé ? Généralement il n'a pas vraiment dû sentir que c'était sa « période »… Ils ne le sentent pas vraiment lorsque cela arrive, surtout si c'est la première. Or il y à bien une chose qu'il à dû avoir : Des bouffés de chaleur et une envie de te retrouver plus souvent._

 _Mika restât silencieux, il avait du mal à assimiler ce que Ferid venait lui avouer. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une bonne nouvelle, bien qu'une naissance dans ce monde soit une bonne chose, mais maintenant non, Yuu était blessé et ils devaient récupérer Guren pour que les amis de son compagnon puissent rejoindre la zone protéger des vampires, soit l'armée._

 _Le noble ricana semblant lire dans ses pensés :_

 _-Tu veux aider cet Ichinose Guren pour les amis de Princesse et partir avec lui ? Tu sais je peux t'aider… Ce Guren gâche mon temps avec Crowley… Nous, nous retrouvons seulement quand nous devons extraire des informations à l'humain, mais lorsque la température monte, ce stupide mouton balance une blague de mauvais gout pour nous distraire ! Tu te rends compte ? Aucune gène ces humains !_

 _La tête de Mika se leva d'un coup, attendez ? Crowley ET Ferid ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Il secoua la tête, non, ce n'était sur les activités du vampire qu'il devait se focaliser ! Mais sur ce qu'il venait de dire : Le vampire voulait l'aider à récupérer Guren ?_

 _-Oui, oui, dit Ferid en secouant la main, tu sais où il est gardé ! Et à quelle heure est l'horrible tour de garde que nous a assigné Kululu à Crowley et moi ! Quand tu viendras, si tu ne te fait pas tuer avant d'y arriver, je « distrairais » Crowley, et vous sauverez cet abrutis d'humain ! Kululu va être folle de rage lorsqu'elle apprendra que l'humain s'est échappé, gloussa-t-il ravit._

 _Le jeune vampire ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que « distraire » voulait dire, il songea en même temps que le noble était suicidaire, et que si la reine des vampires apprenait ce qu'il prévoyait de faire elle le découperait en morceau._

 _Ferid se dirigea au bord de l'immeuble, et se retourna au dernier moment :_

 _-Dit, fit-il amusé, tu pourrais faire de moi le parrain de ton enfant ?_

 _Le regard noir que lui jetât Mika aurait fait trembler n'importe qui, mais pas Ferid qui rit avant de se laisser tomber du haut du batiment._

 _Mika restât sans bouger secoué par tant de révélation, il devait aller parler à Yuu pour savoir si Ferid disait vrai. Si c'était le cas… Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Yuu-chan réagirait._

-…ka… Mika… MIKA !

La voix de son compagnon le sorti de ses pensés, il tourna son regard pour tomber dans celui de Yuu, ses grand yeux vert luisant d'inquiétude, à cette vue son cœur se serra, comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ça à l'adolescent ?

-Yuu-chan, commença-t-il en le poussant doucement vers le lit, j'ai des questions à te poser…

-Eh… Fit le plus petit en rougissant contre le lit, quoi ?

Voir son compagnon comme ça déconcentrait Mika, certes c'était de sa faute de l'avoir poussé contre le lit… Mais il ne pus s'empêcher d'aller enfouir son nez dans le creux du cou du petit, il était assez inquiet de ce que pourrait être la réponse de Yuu-chan.

Semblant comprendre que son vampire était anxieux, Yuu enroula ses bras autours du cou de celui-ci lui caressant les cheveux.

-Alors ? Murmura-t-il.

-Yuu-chan… A tu eus récemment des bouffés de chaleur, ou une envie de me voir plus souvent.

La main du jeune homme s'arrêtât, ce n'était pas bon signe réalisa Mika.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Dit l'adolescent en se crispant, il voulut se détacher, mais le vampire enroula ses bras autours de sa taille l'empêchant de se défiler.

-Yuu-chan… Ne te fâche pas… Mais Ferid est venu, il à réussi à t'atteindre et boire de ton sang…

-Quoi ? S'exclama Yuu.

-Chut, dit Mika en resserrant son étreinte, il m'a dit que ton sang était trop sucrée.

-Et ? Répliqua le jeune homme, qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? Et quelle importance ça a ?

-Cela signifie… Il s'arrêtât ne sachant plus si lui dire ou non, mais si c'était vrai, Yuu finirait par s'en rendre compte.

-Cela signifie… Que tu as eut ta « période » et qu'il y à un risque que tu attendes un enfant.

Yuu sursautât, se détachant de Mika pour planter son regard dans le siens paniqué :

-Qu…quoi ? Mais…

Il en perdait ses mots, quoi de plus normal pensa le vampire avec ironie.

-Je voudrais m'en assurer avant de sauter aux conclusions, dit rapidement le blond, si Ferid dit vrai ton sang sera sucrée, très.

Yuu hocha la tête, mortifié, d'un mouvement habitué il écarta sa chemise dévoilant le cou, ou une précédente marque de morsure finissait de cicatriser.

-Voila, murmura-t-il en inclinant le cou invitant le blond à boire.

Doucement pour ne pas effrayer Yuu, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, surtout dans cet état, il se pencha en avant faisant courir sa langue sur la peau avant de le mordre.

La saveur fruitée et douce ne vint pas, à la place un gout sucré lui percutât les papilles, ce n'était pas mauvais, mais il préférait largement le gout précédent du sang de son Yuu.

Le plus petit jetât la tête en arrière haletant, les yeux mi-clos, il enroula de nouveau ses bras autours des épaules de Mika, sa tête dans son cou, repliant ses jambes sous lui pour ne pas tomber à terre.

Or ce fut à ce moment là que ses amis choisirent de d'intervenir :

-Yuu-kun tout va bie…

Yuu se retourna au même moment ou Mika se détachait de lui le menton dégoulinant de sang, tous les autres les regardaient dans l'entrebâillure de la porte une expression choqué sur le visage.

-Euh… On dérange ? Bafouilla Shinoa rouge vive, ce n'était pas une réaction à laquelle ont se serait attendus de sa part.

\- Les garçons, gémit Mitsuba, tous les même.

-Je suis tellement désolé Yuu-kun ! Se lamentât Yoichi.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, réprimanda Narumi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, de plus en tant qu'ainé je dois vous dire de vous protéger !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Nous ne faisions rien, dit soudains Mika en se postant devant Yuichiro mort de honte. –Je me nourrissais juste et vérifiait quelque chose.

-Oh, dit Kimizuki l'air soulagé, et quoi alors ?

-Rien qui ne vous concerne, veuillez partir s'il-vous-plais., rétorqua Mika semblant s'énerver.

Mitsuba se précipitât vers la sorti les mains sur son visage, suivit des autres, au dernier moment Narumi se retourna l'air terriblement sérieux :

-En fouillant j'ai trouvé des préservatifs, ils sont dans le tiroir de la commode à coté du lit.

-Dégage ! S'emportât Mika en le fusillant du regard, tandis que Yuu poussait un gémissement désespérer en enfouissant son visage dans le dos du vampire, complètement embarrassé.

-Oh, c'est bon, pas besoin de s'énerver, si vous avez besoins de conseil vous savez ou me trouver !

Et il ferma la porte les laissant seul.

Le blond se tourna vers son compagnon. Il en était sûr désormais, Yuu-chan… Il ne pouvait pas le dire… C'était trop étrange. Pensé que Yuichiro avait quelque chose dans son corps appartenant à eux deux…

-Mika ? Dit timidement Yuu, alors ?

Il ne répondit pas, à la place il enfouit sa tête dans le ventre du plus petit. Yuu sembla immédiatement comprendre le message, des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux sans que le moindre son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Mika ne savait pas si c'était de joie ou de désespoir.

-Ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage, je sais que c'est problématique, mais ont s'en sortira… On va aller aider Guren et ont fuira loin attendant que _ça_ soit terminer…

Yuu renifla en portant une main sur le coin de ses yeux écartant les larmes, qui étaient aussitôt remplacés par d'autres.

-Je sais, hoquetât-il, mais dans ce cas là je ne vais pas pouvoir aider… Je ne serais qu'un poids mort… Il faut aller l'aider le plus vite possible, je veux être utile !

-Pas besoin Yuu-chan, rassura le vampire le serrant contre lui, je te protégerais ! Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Son compagnon hocha la tête sursautant à chaque hoquet, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un le rassurait réellement, il ne s'était pas rendus compte à quel point il en avait besoin avant que Mikaela le fasse.

Avec un cri étouffé il se jetât sur le vampire, plongeant la tête dans la poitrine de son ami d'enfance. Le blond le laissa faire l'attrapant par la taille et se laissant tomber avec lui dans le lit, collant leurs fronts.

-Je ne mérite pas qu'on soit aussi gentil avec moi, gémit Yuichiro à travers ses larmes.

Mika cligna des yeux étonné, avant que ceux-ci s'assombrissent, il était près à parier que les humains ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rendus compte comment Yuu souffrait, toujours à le prendre pour un idiot heureux. Il le serra contre lui laissant le sommeil les emporter ensembles, peu importe si les humains les voyaient comme ça.

…..

-Ils en mettent du temps, bailla Narumi alors que les autres adolescents ne disaient rien, se contentant de rougir, ou de se sentir mal car ils éprouvaient quelque chose pour Yuu.

-Tu penses qu'ils… Murmura Kimizuki incertains.

-On entendrait des bruits, non ? Répliqua nerveusement Shinoa.

-Je vais voir ! Dit Mitsuba en se levant un air déterminer sur le visage, on ne sait jamais si Mikaela s'emporte et vide Yuu de son sang…

-On ne sait pas aussi s'ils bai…

-Narumi !

-… me des lapins… Vous n'êtes pas drôle vous savez ?

-Tais-toi, le rabroua Kimizuki en partant à la suite de la blonde aux couettes.

Soupirant le plus vieux du groupe les suivis jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

-Aucuns bruits, dit Mitsuba l'oreille collée à la porte.

-Ouvre alors ! S'exclama Shinoa en la poussant et tournant la poigné d'un air décidé.

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, rien ne bougeait. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment se demandant ou était les deux garçons, ce fut Yoichi qui les repéra coucher sur le lit ensemble.

-Oh… dit Mitsuba attendrie.

Ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre, Mika serrait Yuu contre le lui alors que celui-ci s'était recroquevillé contre le blond. Ils respiraient paisiblement, leur front collé l'un contre l'autre, sans qu'aucun bruit ne franchisse leurs lèvres.

-Eh, chuchota Kimizuki en regardant Yuichiro, c'est moi ou il à pleuré ?

-On dirait, remarqua Narumi en désignant le sentier de larme sécher sur le visage de l'adolescent.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Yoichi, c'est la première fois qu'il pleure depuis que je le connais…

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Shinoa l'air peinée, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher non ? Il est tard après tout…

-Bonne idée, accorda le plus vieux du groupe, mais ce vampire au sourire effrayant sait ou nous sommes… Il faudrait faire des tours de garde…

-Je prends le premier, Kimizuki en sortant de la salle.

-Je viens avec toi, dit Yoichi en le suivant, soyons au moins deux.

Ils sortirent, non sans jeter un dernier regard aux deux jeunes hommes dans le même lit. Il fallait aller se coucher, demain serait une longue journée.

…

Vala, je pense que je vais d'abord finir d'écrire cette fanfic avant de continuer les autres… Histoire qu'à la fin des vacances je puisse poursuivre l'œil d'Horus et tout…

Bref n'hésitez pas à mettre des review, ça encourage à continuer… Et passer de bonnes vacances si vous êtes en plein dedans.


	7. Chapter 7

Arya39 : Ahah tu es choqué ? Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, normalement la fanfic ce terminera avant la naissance, je n'aime pas les bébés mais si c'est ceux de Yuu et Mika je peux faire un exceptions XD Voila pourquoi il ne devrait pas avoir la naissance… Pour Kirito, oui. Bon… Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je te laisse lire ce chapitre ^^~

Angel-944 : Merciiii

Minianni : Merci, voila le chapitre ! Et Yuu ne sera pas si vulnérable, il n'en ait qu'au début, mais comme tu t'en doute Mika sera quatre fois plus sur lui XD

Miffa : Ouah ! Merci ! Oui, parfaitement d'accord ! Yuu et Mika sont adorable ensemble, j'espère que ce couple deviendra réel ! Sérieusement comment les auteures osent nous faire ça ? Leur relation est tellement… Raaaah ! Bref, je ne t'embête plus ! Voila le chapitre ^^

….

Chapitre 7

Le ciel se découpait au-dessus de lui. Des nuages blanc y flottaient, immobiles. Yuu se leva, il se trouvait de nouveau dans son monde intérieur. Il s'avança doucement cherchant Ashuramaru des yeux, il devait bien avoir une raison pour que le démon le convoque, non ?

-Yuu, dit d'ailleurs la voix de celui-ci en apparaissant sur le coté.

-Ashuramaru, dit Yuichiro en guise de salutation, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Prendre le control ?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prendre le corps d'une personne attendant un bébé… répliqua le démon en reniflant, c'est futile et me causerait plein de problème.

L'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de demander comment il savait ça, après tout Ashuramaru vivait en lui. A la place une pensé inquiétante le saisi :

-Dit, demanda-t-il, rassure moi… Tu ne peux pas posséder l'enfant ? Vu qu'il est dans mon corps…

-J'y ai pensé, avoua le démon faisant sursauter le cœur de Yuu, mais que ferais-je dans le corps d'un nouveau née pendant des années, vulnérable et risquant de mourir à tout moment ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire ça, rassure toi.

Le jeune homme se détendit, soupirant de soulagement.

-Mais tu vas être « maman », ricana le démon se moquant ouvertement de lui, qui y aurait crûs ? Je pourrais être le parrain ?

-Tais-toi ! Grinça l'adolescent en s'empourprant, pourquoi je suis là ?

-Si on ne peut pas rire, dit Ashuramaru le ton faussement vexé, c'est à propos de l'enfant et Guren… Tu sais que si tu veux le sauver, dans la ville des vampires, tu devras de nouveau utiliser le mode seraph, et cette fois peut-être encore plus proche de l'ange qu'avant…

-Je n'aime pas ça… murmura Yuu, ces « séraphins » ils me paraissent bizarres… Mais dieu ne laisserait pas des anges blesser les humains s'il les a crée… Enfin « dieu »… Je ne comprends pas…

Le démon l'écoutait parler seul, il s'avança vers Yuu regardant le ciel en même temps.

-Ravi que tu partages mon avis, dit-il, mais lorsque tu dis « dieu »… Qui te dit qu'il y en a un ?

-Il y à des anges des démons, répondit le jeune homme sans comprendre, pourquoi pas dieu, pourquoi n'existerait-il pas ?

-Yuu, tu es bien naïf… Soupira Ashuramaru en secouant la tête, tout fini par disparaitre, il en est de même pour dieu. Il à disparut.

-Quoi !

-Il est mort, continua le démon, sans lui les séraphins ne sont rien, ils ne peuvent accepter que « dieu » ai disparut et non ses créations. Ils veulent détruire les humains, les créatures de dieu, en les poussant à affronter les créatures du diable : les vampires. Pour cela les personnes portant le gène séraphin on été crée : ils sont les fils des anges, leurs descendants. Mika en était uns, mais en devenant un vampire il à été renié par son propre gène… Ils veulent qu'ils s'entretuent, et ensuite, lorsqu'il ne restera rien du monde… Se tuer eux-mêmes pour qu'il ne reste que le néant… Yuu… En passant en mode seraph tu t'approche de plus en plus de leur nature… Or c'est inévitable, tu dois utiliser ce pouvoir pour sauver les tiens…

L'adolescent restât estomaqué par tant de révélation, mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi le démon lui disait ça.

-Pourquoi me dire ça ? Souffla-t-il, tous les démons le savent ?

Ashuramaru hocha la tête ses yeux rouges semblant tristes :

-Ils savent, mais à quoi bon le dire à nos porteur ça ne changera rien, nous ne sommes que des pions entres les mains des séraphins… Par contre je te le dit à toi, tu es entièrement concerné par ça, de plus tu es enceintes… réfléchit, tu es en cloque d'un enfant d'un vampire alors que tu es un séraphin quasiment !

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet, Mika était un vampire, lui à moitié séraphin, par conséquent l'enfant à naitre ne serait pas le moins du monde humain, ni vampire, ni séraphin, un être hybride, et Yuu savait comment les gens pouvaient être cruels envers ce qui était différent.

-Non, murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Si, répliqua impitoyablement le démon, et pour protéger cet enfant tu auras besoin d'utiliser le pouvoir des anges, t'éloignant toi et le bébé encore plus de la nature humaine, c'est un cercle vicieux… Moi qui espérait te garder humain et pouvoir te posséder voila que je te met en garde… Je crois que je me suis un peu trop attaché à toi Yuichiro…

-Ashuramaru… murmura Yuu les yeux caché derrière ses mèches, merci de m'avoir prévenu… Je vais aller prévenir Mika…

-Va prévenir ton prince, renifla le Démon en se retournant, mais fait attention, si tu meurs je n'aurais plus de porteur.

…..

La lumière perçait à travers les rideaux de la chambre, ce fut la première chose que Yuu remarqua en se redressant, se séparant de Mika qui gémit à la perte. Le vampire avait le visage paisible, comme avant.

Yuu attrapa une épaule et la secoua tentant de réveiller le blond.

-Yuu-chan qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Grogna celui-ci en se levant, puis il sembla totalement se réveiller en voyant le visage de son compagnon.

-Mika… commença le plus petit, ce que l'on croyait est faux… Les vampires ne sont pas les véritables ennemis…

-Yuu-chan, calme toi, lui intima le vampire voyant comment il semblait perturbé, explique toi…

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'adolescent aux cheveux noir commença à répéter ce que lui avait dit Ashuramaru, il ne doutait pas des paroles du démon, il avait toujours eut confiance en celui-ci. Mika palissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du récit, se rendant compte à quel point ils s'étaient fourvoyés.

-Ca veut dire… Articulât-il à la fin, que la guerre vampire/Humain n'a aucune raison d'être ? Le problème c'est que nous, nous méprisons trop et nous ayant causés trop de tord pour réparer ça…

-Oui, il semble que les séraphins gagnent… murmura entre ses dents Yuu, en plus… Le bébé… il…

-Sera haït par les deux camps, complétât Mika pensivement, je pense que nous devrions faire comme prévus, aller sauver ce « Guren », ensuite nous aviserons.

Un hochement de tête signala au vampire que Yuichiro était d'accord, puis le jeune homme se pencha soudains vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement se collant à lui, surement en quête de réconfort.

Mika en fut surpris, d'habitude Yuu ne ferait jamais ça, c'était plutôt lui qui le poussait aux contacts, le plus petit ce contentait généralement d'un grognement avant de le laisser faire, peut-être était-ce à cause de la grossesse ? D'ailleurs… Cela faisait combiens de temps ? Il ne lui avait pas demandé, deux semaines ? Un mois, deux ? Il n'en savait rien, rien n'indiquait non-plus que Yuu portait un enfant, pas de changement physiques, ni comportemental, du moins jusqu'à maintenant ou il se blottissait contre lui, et peut-être hier ou il avait pleuré…

-Yuu-chan dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, j'ai une question… A ton avis ça fait combiens de temps depuis la « période ».

L'adolescent releva la tête :

-Un mois et une semaine je crois…

-Je vois, murmura distraitement le blond, il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment dans ce genre de chose, ni Yuichiro… Par contre une fois Kululu lui en avait parlé, elle était fascinée par cette capacité qu'avaient les humains à ce multiplier, les vampires à l'origine étaient des humains, ou se qui s'en approchait… Ils se multipliaient transformant les humains, mais cela avait été interdit il y à des siècles, faisant oublier aux suceurs de sang qu'un jour ils avaient été humains… Mika était donc par conséquence le plus jeune vampire de la race, un nouveau née qu'ont méprisait, pour la plupart…

Kululu lui en avait donc vaguement parlé, comme quoi le comportement d'une personne enceinte pouvait changer, être plus caractériel… « Sautes d'humeurs » avait-elle affirmé, fière de se souvenir du terme.

-Mika… La voix de Yuu le sortis de ses pensés, il fixa l'adolescent dans les yeux qui paraissait embarrassé : -Mika… répétât-il en voyant que son compagnon l'écoutait, ça va se passer comment ? Je n'y connais rien… Mais je sais que il y à des changements au niveau des gouts ou un truc du genre…

-Je n'en sais rien avoua Mika, je sais que pour le gout ou appelle ça des « envies » et pour le caractère rien ne changera pour toi… Tu as déjà habituellement un sale caractère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Gronda dangereusement Yuu.

-Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !

-Mika !

Soudains, ils se figèrent une odeur de brulé se faisant sentir, au même moment un cri retentis suivit d'une voix masculine proférant des jurons. Le vampire sautât sur ses pieds s'emparant de son arme.

-Reste ici, dit-il à Yuichiro qui émit un bruit de protestation avant de se lever à son tour attrapant la garde d'Ashuramaru.

-Je viens ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

Mika grogna dépité ouvrant la porte à la volé, se précipitant dans le couloir, Yuu à sa suite, il déboula à toute vitesse dans le salon s'attendant à voir une horde de vampires ou humains de l'armée démoniaque, mais ce qu'il vit ne fut pas du tout à quoi il était préparé : Shinoa et Mitsuba paniquant face à un grille-pain se consument dans les flammes, Kimizuki leurs hurlant dessus alors que Narumi agitait un extincteur dans tout les sens cherchant à trouver comment l'utiliser. Ce fut Yoichi qui calma la situation en utilisant un torchon, étouffant les flammes.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas deviné, dit Yuu à ses cotés, alors qu'ils regardaient avec stupéfaction l'équipe se calmer.

-Yuu, s'exclama Narumi en le voyant, ça va ? Tu as une tête de déterré !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Coupa le vampire du groupe en faisant un pas en avant.

-C'est cette abrutie de Shinoa ! S'écria Mitsuba furieuse, elle à décidé que vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attraper les tartines dans le grille-pain à la main, elle pourrait le faire avec sa faux !

La réalisation frappa les deux nouveaux arrivants de plein fouet : la blonde venait-elle de dire que Shinoa avait utilisé une arme quatre fois plus grande qu'elle pour s'emparer de tartine dans un grille-pain ?

-Sérieusement ? S'exclama Yuu.

-Sérieusement, affirma Mitsuba en désignant la jeune fille aux cheveux violets qui tenait son arme derrière son dos, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-Equipe de fou, soupira Narumi en se passant une main sur le front, bon… On mange ?

A ce mot le regard de Mitsuba s'illumina et elle posa sur le comptoir un bol qui contenait un liquide verdâtre qui faisait des bulles noires comme le goudron, où des feuilles de persil flottaient.

-Tiens Yuu ! Dit-elle timidement, vu que Mika à bu ton sang et avec ce qui est arrivé… Tu as besoins de reprendre des forces !

Les garçons lui envoyèrent un regard de pure compassion, le séraphin déglutis, ce truc allait détruire son estomac ainsi que le bébé.

-Je n'ai pas faim, mentit-il.

-Voyons Yuu-chan, Intervint Mika qui n'avait pas vu ce qui se trouvait dans le bol, tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours !

-Mikaela-san à raison, dit Shinoa en agitant un doigt les yeux fermer, mange !

-L'humaine à raison, renchérit le vampire, man… Il s'arrêtât remarquant enfin ce qui se trouvait dans le bol, il pâlit brutalement avant d'attraper Yuu le poussant derrière lui.

-Cette chose ne s'approchera pas de Yuu-chan !

-Mais c'est du lait ! Protestât Shinoa l'air vexée, si Yuu-san veux grandir il faudra qu'il en boive !

-Regarder qui parle, grommelèrent le concerné et Kimizuki en cœur.

-Le lait n'a pas cette couleur ! Cria Mika.

-Allons, allons, dit Yoichi de façon candide et se penchant vers le bol, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça en à l'ai… Aaaaah !

Un cri jailli dans de la gorge du petit brun avant qu'il ne contourne Mika et se jette dans la poitrine de Yuu.

-Yoichi ? S'exclama Yuichiro en soutenant le corps tremblant de son ami.

-C'est vivant, gémit-il, c'est vivant et ça à parlé !

-Et ça t'a dit quoi ? Soupira Narumi ne semblant pas y croire.

-De le tuer !

Un silence accueilli sa déclaration, puis le jeune vampire s'empara du plat du bout des doigts, se dirigeant vers le balcon. Il jetât un coup d'œil en bas avant de remarquer une silhouette aux cheveux argenté. Il fronça les sourcils, alors comme ça Ferid les surveillait encore ?

Sans aucun remord il renversa le bol, laissant le liquide tomber, aspergeant la noble généreusement qui regardait en direction de la forêt. Le vampire sursautât sentant la matière nauséabonde glisser de ses cheveux, salissant son uniforme immaculé.

Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Mika le fixant innocemment, il les plissa jusqu'à qu'ont ne puisse seulement percevoir deux fentes rougeoyantes. Puis il tourna les talons aussi dignement que puisse le faire une personne couverte d'une matière ressemblant à de la morve, et s'enfonça dans les bois pour aller se changer, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard promettant maintes souffrances.

De meilleur humeur, le blond rejoignis les humains à l'intérieure en remarquant que Yoichi était toujours tremblant dans les bras de Yuu, il plissa les yeux : Seul lui avait le droit d'être comme ça. Il remarqua que les femmes du groupes lui envoyaient des regards scandalisés, alors que pour les hommes de l'admiration.

-Tu es vraiment un bon gars, euh… Bon vampire, s'exclama Narumi, tu nous as sauvé d'une mort par indigestion !

-N'importe quoi ! Protestât Mitsuba.

Les jeunes filles fusillèrent du regard le blond avant de s'emparer de boite de conserve et de se mettre à manger sur le canapé sans leurs accorder un regard de plus. Le ventre du Yuichiro gargouilla faisant rougir d'embarra celui-ci. Puis il fit lâcher prise à Yoichi qui s'accrocha à Narumi qui secoua son bras, ne voulant pas rassurer le plus petit.

-Kimizki, dit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux du jeune homme, je meurs de faim ! Tu pourrais me faire quelque chose qui ne me tue pas ? Vu que tu cuisine bien… Super bien… Vraiment bien…

-Ou… Oui, bafouilla le plus vieux en détournant le regard, flatté. –Ca serait problématique si tu t'évanouissais… Tu veux quoi ? Il n'y à pas grand-chose… Il y à des œufs de poule que j'ai trouvé en bas…

-…En manquant de te faire tuer par des coqs, ricana Narumi en arrière plan (Il se débâtait toujours avec Yoichi qui ne voulait pas lâcher), jamais j'aurais crus que ces bestioles pouvaient être aussi féroces !

Yuu pouffa en imaginant la scène, quant à Mika un sourire se dessina sur son visage : Si Kimizuki avait trouvé des œufs, c'était car il s'était enfoncer dans la forêt : Même forêt ou devait se trouver Ferid, avec des poules et des coqs enragés par le fait que des humains aient volés leurs enfants…

-Des œufs, répondit joyeusement l'adolescent aux yeux vert, je suis sûr que ça sera bien délicieux ! Décidément tu peux tout faire !

Un sourire apparus sur les lèvres du géant aux cheveux rose alors qu'il tentait de le dissimuler en se mettant aux fourneaux.

-Flatteur va, dit Mika en mettant une main sur la tête de son compagnon, tu l'as excessivement complimenté pour qu'il te prépare quelque chose ?

-Peut-être, répondit Yuu avec un clin d'œil.

-Au fait, dit soudainement Narumi, tu nous as pas expliqué comment tu as fait pour te transformer en ce… Machin…

Les regards convergèrent vers Yuichiro qui parut mal-à-l'aise, après tout il avait réussi à passer en mode seraph sans devenir fou au passage, et vouloir tuer tout le monde…

-Ashuramaru m'a aidé… avoua-t-il finalement, je ne sais pas comment, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à garder le control… Et que je devrais apprendre à passer dedans par moi-même si on voulait sauver Guren…

Mika semblait pensif, Yuu-chan pouvait faire ça donc… S'il parvenait à apprendre à passer sur commande ils pourraient facilement récupérer Guren sans que personne n'ose lutter contre le séraphin, bien que Yuu soit mignon en temps réel, lorsqu'il avait tourné en mode seraph il paraissait aussi magnifique que redoutable, à ce moment là Mika avait eut peur, peur de son compagnon et puis cette force qu'il avait déployé… Ce n'était ni humain, ni vampire…

-Apprendre à te transformer seul ? Dit la voix de Kimizuki sortant le blond de ses pensés, alors tu vas devoir t'entrainer ?

Yuu hocha solennellement la tête, puis Shinoa se leva claquant dans ses mains pour attirer leurs attentions.

-Alors pourquoi ne descendons nous pas en bas de l'immeuble pour s'entrainer un peu ? Je suis curieuse de voir ce que Yuu-san peut faire…

-Mais Yuu-kun est blessé… lui rappela timidement Yoichi, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux attendre quelques jours ?

Les regards convergèrent vers le séraphin une nouvelle fois observant la peau brulé et les coupures sous les bandages. Les possesseurs d'armes de la série du démon noir guérissaient bien plus vite que les humains normaux, mais en deux jours c'était impossible pour le type de blessures que possédait Yuu.

-Tu as raison, dit Narumi, il vaudrait mieux faire un plan pour récupéré Ichinose. Vampire. Tu as une idée ?

-Son nom c'est Mika ! S'exclama Yuu.

-Yuu-chan, soupira Mika, puis il se tourna vers Narumi : -Je sais ou est Guren, mais atteindre les sous-sols les plus profond de Sanguinem sera compliqué, il nous faudra se séparer pour neutraliser les patrouilles, ce sont des vampires puissants, de plus Ferid et Crowley garde la cellule… Mais pas d'inquiétude Ferid est de notre coté cette fois.

-Tu parles du gars qui à tuer notre famille ? S'écria rageusement Yuichiro en fusillant du regard, tu te fou de moi ?

-Pour cette fois, crois-le, son unique but dans sa vie est de ruiner les plans de Kululu, c'est pour ça qu'il les à tuer… Il distraira Crowley, et nous en profiterons.

-« Distraire » ? Demanda innocemment Yoichi alors que Yuu lorgnait Mika du coin de l'œil pas convaincu.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, dit le blond avec un frisson en même temps que Mitsuba s'empourprait comprenant ce que « distraire » impliquait, or Kimizuki les interrompis, déposant une omelette devant Yuu, fier de lui.

-Tu cuisines bien ! Dit Narumi en se penchant vers le plat.

-Bien évidement, répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux rose en redressant ses lunettes d'un doigt, il faut bien que quelqu'un le sache dans cette équipe de bon à rien ! Yuu, mange, ça va refroidir !

Les filles se renfrognèrent se sentant visées, Mika porta sa main à sa bouche, amusé, alors que Yuu commençait à manger lentement, savourant son premier repas depuis deux jours.

-Donc nous ferons ça, dit soudains Narumi les yeux déterminé, nous nous reposerons…

-Nous entrainerons, poursuivis Shinoa sur le même ton.

-Et sauverons cet abrutis de Guren, acheva Yuu en posant ses couverts.

Omake :

Ferid Bathory pestait contre Mika en avançant dans le foret, le liquide verdâtre inidentifiable coulant sur ses vêtements, comment avait-il osé ? Il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès ! Ce petit délinquant allait le lui payer !

Il s'arrêtât brusquement, sentant quelque chose lui bruler l'épaule, il tourna la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux terrifié : Le liquide vert rongeait ses vêtements ! Ce n'était pas un simple plat nauséabond qu'avait préparé les humains, sinon un prototype d'arme !

Il se précipitât en avant rejoignant le milieu de la forêt ou il savait qu'un étang s'y trouvait. C'était une jolie mare ou de l'eau cristalline coulait d'une petite cascade naturelle, venant se jeter sur des pierres qui éclaboussait les alentour, ainsi que les nénufars où de jolies grenouilles vertes s'ébattaient joyeu… Nan, en fait ont s'en fou de la description : Ferid n'avait pas le temps d'admirer le paysage.

C'est donc avec désespoir qu'il se jeta dans la mare sans aucune grâce, heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir ici, quel honte songea-t-il en émergeant un nénufar et une grenouille sur la tête.

Sortant de l'eau et pestant contre les humains et leurs maudites armes, ce truc pourrait être la nouvelle bombe nucléaire ! Il enleva son gilet troué grimaçant en s'apercevant qu'il était irrécupérable, c'était son préféré pourtant !

Soudains un caquètement sinistre retentis le figeant. Quel était ce bruit de mauvaise augure ? Il tourna les yeux dans la direction dont venait le son pour voir un des buissons frémir avant qu'une paire de petits yeux brillant se fassent voir.

Il se figea ne sachant pas ce qu'était cette chose, puis la créature s'avança dans la lumière et il put voir une poule blanche venir vers lui les plumes gonflés et gloussant furieusement.

Ferid haussa un sourcil, septique. C'était le bétail du bétail… Il en avait déjà mangé à Sanguinem, pas mauvais… Mais rien ne valait le sang. Puis… Que comptait faire ce piaf seul ? Il cherchait à lui faire peur ?

Il ricana et dégaina son épée donnant un coup dans le vide pour chasser la poule. Celle-ci poussa un caquètement effrayé avant de se carapater en vitesse dans le buisson poussant des cris de détresses. Un sourire suffisant éclaira le visage du vampire, si les humains pouvaient faire la même chose que cette poule à chaque fois qu'il sortait son épée, la vie serait tellement plus simple.

Il reprit son inspection de l'uniforme, continuant de râler contre Mika, or un caquètement sinistre se fit de nouveau entendre, la poule était de retour ? Allait-elle le lâcher un jour ? Il soupira en se tournant pour se figer la bouche grande ouverte.

Des tas, et des tas de paires d'yeux mauvais l'observait, coqs et poules s'étaient rassemblés devant lui l'air près à attaquer. Le vampire se tourna pour s'apercevoir qu'il était encerclé, que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi les oiseaux étaient-ils aussi furieux ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question plus longtemps, un poids se fit sentir sur son épaule à la base du cou jusqu'à qu'un coup de bec violent lui fasse comprendre qu'un coq l'attaquait.

Ce fut le signale : Dans des cris et caquètements de rage les animaux se jetèrent sur le noble qui poussa un cri avant de s'enfuir, le coq toujours perché sur lui et lui donnant des coups de becs vicieux. Même Kululu ne pourrait lutter contre ça !

Les humains avaient dressé leurs bétails contre les vampires ! S'exclama le noble mentalement, en plus ils expérimentaient avec ces drôles de produit ! Dieu ! Il avait trop sous-estimé les humains !

-COOOOT.

Une poule plus haineuse que les autres enfonça ses serres vicieusement dans son bras lui arrachant un cri et le poussant à fuir encore plus rapidement !

Les humains étaient vraiment effrayants, ainsi que leurs créatures !

…

Accoudé au balcon, Mika ricanait laissant les humains stupéfait de voir le vampire ainsi. Le seul problème était de savoir ce qui le réjouissait autant.

-Mika, murmura Yuu en s'approchant de lui mal-à-l'aise un châle noir sur ses épaules pour se protéger du froid, qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oh, jamais je ne m'était sentis aussi bien, répondit le vampire en passant une main dans les cheveux de Yuu.

Soudains un cri émana de la forêt surprenant tout le monde, le sourire du blond s'agrandis encore plus semblant entendre des choses que ne pouvaient percevoir des oreilles humaine.

-Oui, jamais aussi bien…

….

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais mettre dans le prochain chap', je sais juste qu'il sera concentrer sur l'entrainement de l'escadron, et… En fait j'ai des idées XD

Review ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Arya39 : Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai déjà prévus l'épilogue… Pour la question… « par ou ça sort » O/O ben… Si je te dis « Hyène tachetées » tu vois ou je veux en venir ? Bref… Oui les poules sont des créatures démoniaques ! En particulier les coqs ! Ils sont dangereux ! Ne t'en approche pas trop quand tu veux prendre un œuf et qu'un coq se trouve dans le coin XD

Nido : Merciii, et oui, Guren est le papa de Yuu ! J'adore quand il lui ébouriffe les cheveux !

BlackxAsura : Ouah ! Merci ! Mon but est de respecter leur caractère le plus possible, bien que je n'en sois pas très sûre pour Narumi… On ne l'a jamais vu hors des batailles… Bref… Merci pour la review !

…..

Chapitre 8

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, ils reprenaient des forces tout à petit, les blessures de Yuu diminuaient à vu d'œil, ils s'étaient un peu mieux installés dans l'appartement, et avaient été dans la petite ville du bas piller les magasins abandonnés, se procurant de quoi vivre. Aux débuts, la relation Mika/Humains avaient été houleuse… Le vampire ne cessait de se méfier, et Yuu était tout le temps avec le blond, le suivant comme un petit chien.

De plus, les soldats de l'armée ne faisait pas forcement d'effort pour intégrer le vampire, seul Yoichi tentait de prendre la parole, mais sans succès, le blond demeurait fermé. Ils le trouvaient terrifiant avec son regard froid.

Mais cela changea du jour au lendemain lorsque Mika revint d'une balade en forêt poursuivi par tout un clan de poules et coqs furieux, il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui était en réalité le cas). Finalement le vampire semblait plus humain avec cette expression paniqué sur son visage, ils avaient beaucoup rit à ce moment là, en particulier Yuu qui se roulait au sol des larmes de joies perlant de ses yeux, mais ils s'étaient calmer en entendant un grand bruit contre la porte : Les oiseaux. A ce moment là, tous avaient travaillés en équipe pour barricader la porte, autant dire que ce fut une journée fatigante.

…..

Ce matin Yuu se leva de bonne heure, il regarda quelques seconde le visage endormit de la personne à ses cotés avant de se lever en s'étirant, ce matin il voulait faire un jogging, il allait rouiller si cela continuait.

En arrivant dans la cuisine il vit que Yoichi et les filles étaient déjà levés, il les salua d'un signe de tête se dirigeant vers la porte :

-Je vais dehors courir un peu, dit-il en tournant la poigné.

-Sans problème, répondit Shinoa sans le regarder, ne t'éloigne pas trop, les poules sont toujours dans le coin… Yoichi… Surveille-le du balcon…

-Oui, dit le petit brun alors que le jeune homme aux yeux vert descendait. En bas une petite cour s'étendait devant lui, envahi par la végétation on ne distinguait presque plus le béton, sans attendre il se mit en marche à un rythme modeste qu'il garda pensant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à aller légèrement plus vite.

Alors qu'il courait en cercle autours du terrain en bas de l'immeuble Yuu remarqua que quelque chose le suivait, il tourna la tête inquiet : Après tout ils étaient rechercher par les vampires plus l'armée, il devait se montrer prudent. Or à son grand étonnement il s'aperçut que la personne qui le suivait n'était d'autre qu'un petit chat noir aux yeux vert, qu'est-ce que cette bestiole venait foutre ici ? Il accéléra l'allure pour le semé, mais la bestiole teint le coup et se mit à joyeusement trottiner à ses cotés.

Yuichiro fronça les sourcils, pourquoi le suivait-il ? Il accéléra de nouveau, mais le chat ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et continua de le suivre. Du balcon (oui car il voyait une touffe de cheveux brun, probablement Yoichi) ont devait seulement l'apercevoir accélérant l'allure de plus en plus.

-Dégage, siffla-t-il à la boule de poile, je ne veux pas de toi !

-Miaou, répondit joyeusement le chat en le dépassant.

Ah, l'animal voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait lui montrer qui était le plus fort ! Il piqua un sprint pour le rattraper, celui-ci se retourna et lui jetât ce qui semblait être un regard plein de joie avant de doubler l'allure distançant encore plus.

Comment cette sale bête osait ? Il ne perdrait pas face à un chat !

…

Mika se leva en baillant, Yuu-chan n'était pas à coté réalisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, il sortit de la chambre commune pour se diriger dans la cuisine ou les filles faisait encore leur essais nucléaire… culinaire pardon.

-Ou est Yuu-chan ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête.

-Dehors, répondit Kimizuki, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Yoichi le surveille du balcon, reprit-il précipitamment en voyant la tête du vampire. – Il fait un jogging.

Au même moment le petit brun rentra à l'intérieur un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Narumi leva la tête de son magasine un sourcil hausser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à de drôle ? Demanda-t-il, Yuu s'est planté dans une flaque de boue ?

-Non, répondit le petit brun, il arrive là, il s'est vraiment déchainé !

Soudains un bruit de porte qu'ont claque retentis, tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau arrivant avant qu'un silence s'installe, puis Narumi éclatât de rire :

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-il, alors ça !

Devant eux se trouvait un Yuu haletant, tentant vainement de déloger un petit chaton noir qui c'était perché sur sa tête.

-Trop mignon, s'exclama Shinoa en s'approchant, Yuu-san, ne le tire pas comme ça tu vas lui faire mal !

Elle tendit les mains vers la petite créature, mais celle-ci poussa miaulement furieux se cramponnant à la poitrine de Yuichiro, les griffes rentrées dans la le tee-shirt de celui-ci.

-Il semble qu'il s'est attaché à toi, pouffa Yoichi.

-Mais je veux paaaas, gémit pitoyablement le jeune homme en abandonnant l'idée de déloger le chaton qui rejoignis son épaule avec grande satisfaction.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, ricana Kimizuki, c'est très… _mignon._

Le visage de Yuu s'empourpra violement avant qu'il ne lève un poing rageusement :

-Tu veux te battre, feula-t-il à la manière d'un chat, imité par son nouvel animal.

La réaction fut instantanée : Tous partir dans un fou rire laissant un Yuu complètement hérissé.

-Il ne veut pas te lâcher ont dirait, rit Mika en caressant la tête du chaton qui ferma un grand œil vert en miaulant.

-Ouais ben moi je n'en veux pas, grogna Yuu, ont doit sauver Guren, pas s'occuper d'un chat !

Ce fut ce moment là que l'animal choisi pour poser une patte sur le visage de Yuu avant de lui passer un petit coup de langue râpeuse, et de se blottir dans son cou en ronronnant.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, se moqua Narumi la bouche cachée derrière son magazine.

-Yuu-kun est vraiment doué avec les animaux !

-On le garde ! Insistât Mitsuba, ça sera notre mascotte !

Mikaela roula des yeux, ils étaient sérieux ? Apparemment oui, vu le regard des filles. De plus il devait avouer que Yuu-chan avec un chat à ses coté était vraiment une vision adorable, de plus le chaton lui ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau, comme le fit remarquer Kimizuki :

-Ce chaton est ton sosie, dit-il en fixant les yeux vert de la créature qui lui montra les dents en feulant comme pour confirmer ses dires :- Oui, c'est toi version chat…

Les autres pouffèrent énervant encore plus Yuu, Mika n'était pas sûr que s'agiter autant soit bon pour le bébé…

-Trouvons-lui un nom, proposa Shinoa, c'est un male ou une femelle ?

-Une femelle, répondit Mika, qui pouvait approcher le chat sans se faire griffer, tenant l'animal par la peau du cou. Il la lâcha, et immédiatement la petite chatte bondis encore une fois dans les bras de Yuichiro. –Je propose de l'appeler Yu-chan !

-Mika ! S'offusqua Yuu alors que les autres se roulaient littéralement au sol, sauf Yoichi qui semblait compatir.

-Allez Yuu-kun, appelons-là Yu-chan, elle te ressemble après tout…

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Si sa l'est ! Gloussa Shinoa, et je suis d'accord pour le nom ! Yu-chan ! Viens voir tata Shinoa !

Le chaton renifla dédaigneusement s'enfonçant encore plus dans le cou de Yuu.

-Il est aussi bien élever que baka-Yuu, railla Mitsuba.

-Tais-toi !

-Elle à pété une durite, murmura Kimizuki en regardant la Shinoa attraper le chat qui se tortilla avant de se cramponner de nouveau à son maitre qui grognât en sentant les griffe s'enfoncer dans sa peau, mais la jeune fille gagna, décrochant l'animal qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir devant un bol de _quelque chose._

-Aller ! Toi je suis sûre que tu sauras apprécier la bonne cuisine !

-Pauvre bête, marmonna Narumi, je suis contre les violences faite aux animaux…

-Pauvre Yu-chan, renifla Yoichi discrètement, alors que son compagnon aux cheveux noir le fusillait du regard : Il n'aimait vraiment pas le nom du chat.

La petite bête s'approcha prudemment du plat, se baissant pour le sentir, son petit museau se contractant de façon adorable puis son pelage s'hérissa brusquement avant qu'elle ne recule de quelques pas, tourne les talons à toute vitesse allant se réfugier dans le haut de Yuu qui poussa un glapissement surprit tentant de faire sortir le chat de ses vêtements.

Les filles avaient une expression outrées sur le visage, vexées par le refus de la créature qui à présent n'était qu'une petite bosse tremblante sous le tee-shirt de Yuichiro qui avait un air las sur le visage. Kimizuki et Narumi avaient chacun une main sur leurs bouches pour s'empêcher de rire.

Se demandant ce qui avait bien pus mettre l'animal dans cet état Mika s'approcha du plat : Dans celui-ci se trouvait une mixture des plus étranges, un liquide multicolore… Pour le décrire simplement, le vampire dirait que cela avait la même teinte que de l'eau pollué.

-Bande d'ingrat ! S'exclamèrent les jeunes filles, cet animal est comme Yuu ! Il n'a aucun gout !

-Bon moi je vais aller me laver, déclara Yuichiro interrompant le début de dispute (ignorant l'insulte) et posant le chaton. –Amusez-vous bien avec le sac-à-puce.

Et il sortit de la salle, la tête haute, sans s'apercevoir que l'animal le suivait encore.

-On le lui dit ? Fit Shinoa.

-Naaan, répondit Narumi en étalant ses jambes sur le canapé.

Mika soupira, dans quelle équipe de fou était-il tomber ?

…

L'eau était chaude. Yuu venait de se couler un bain, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en n'avait pas pris… Jamais le temps, mais là il pouvait se détendre. De plus l'immeuble ou ils avaient élus domiciles avait probablement appartenu à de riches personnes, comme le prouvait la salle de bain avec sa baignoire creuser dans le sol, et désormais remplie d'eau brulante.

Il soupira de bien être en s'enfonçant dedans, ses muscle se détendirent et il enveloppa ses bras autours de ses genoux, la tête à moitié immerger dans l'eau. Il songeait à ce qui s'était passé, à la torture que lui avait fait subir Kureto… Ses yeux s'obscurcirent en se souvenant que si Mika et les autres n'étaient pas venues il serait toujours dans le cachot ou ailleurs en compagnie du lieutenant-général…

Il ne pourrait pas retourner dans la zone protéger de l'armée, mais s'ils sauvaient Guren, les autres oui… Mais à quoi bon faire tout cela… Apres tout la guerre vampire humains n'était-elle pas veine ? C'était les séraphins qui les poussaient à se détruire ainsi… De plus il en était uns lui-même, ou se qui s'en approchait… Et son enfant aussi. Il fixa son ventre pendant quelque seconde, avant de soupirer laissant sa tête, les joues rendue rouge par la chaleur, tomber en arrière contre le bord du bassin. Ca ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer ainsi, il ferait mieux de profiter de ce moment de toute tranquillité, rien ne viendrait le déran…

-Nya.

Sa tête se releva brusquement pour que ses yeux tombent dans le regard de Yu-chan qui l'avait apparemment suivie et se tenait sur le bord du bassin une patte jouant avec l'eau.

-Oh non ! Va-t'en sac-a-puce ! S'exclama-t-il, je préfère les chiens ! Oust !

Paroles qui ne servirent à rien, de plus l'animal glissa de son perchoir avec un miaulement effaré, ses griffes râpant contre les bords produisant un crissement agaçant.

Yuu attrapa la boule de poil humide, ses poils collés à son corps la rendant encore plus minuscule, et la leva à hauteur de son visage.

-Eh bien, voila ce qui arrive quand on joue au curieuse, rit-il, autant en profiter non ?

Il s'empara d'une bouteille gel douche qu'il avait pris hier dans un super-marcher en ruine, avant d'en rependre une quantité généreuse sur sa main et de commencer à frotter le pelage du chaton qui émis un cri de protestation.

-Au moins tu seras propres, grommela Yuichiro en secouant ses cheveux mouiller par les éclaboussures du chat.

Il était tellement absorbé par sa besogne qu'il ne remarqua pas une personne l'observant de la porte, (après tout les verrous étaient trop rouillés pour fonctionner, cela avait donner lieu à des situations amusante, comme par exemple le jour ou Yoichi était rentré par mégarde au moment ou Mitsuba prenait sa douche, autant dire que le cri avait été entendu dans tout le bâtiment), ce n'est que quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'ont ferme, il sursautât se tournant pour voir Mika le fixant amusé de ses yeux rouge.

-Mi… Mika ! S'écria-t-il en s'empourprant en coulant son visage dans l'eau pour qu'ont puisse que voir ses yeux, Yu-chan perchée sur sa tête.

-Sa te dérange si je me joins à toi ? demanda le vampire en retirant déjà sa chemise.

Yuu secoua sa tête envoyant des gerbes d'eau autours, le bassin était largement assez grand pour contenir quatre personnes aisément.

Mika fini de se déshabiller et rentra dans l'eau son expression se détendant au contacte de l'eau. Yuu le fixa sans rien dire, il n'était pas vraiment gêné, c'était juste que ses amis allaient encore lui faire des remarques… Et Narumi pouvait être pire que Shinoa sur ce genre de chose.

-Tu vas bien Yuu-chan, demanda Mika en le sortant de ses pensés, tu sais… Avec tu sais quoi… Te sens-tu différent ?

-Pas vraiment, murmura Yuichiro en rinçant le chat les yeux baissé, cela ne fait pas longtemps après tout…

-Je suppose…

Ils étaient tout deux mal-à-l'aise face à ces nouvelles choses et se contentait de regarder ailleurs, Yu-chan miaula se sentant délaissée, le vampire l'attrapa la posant sur la tête de Yuu qui plissa les yeux. Or au même moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir Mitsuba qui voulait probablement prendre un bain, Mika soupira d'avance sachant ce qui allait arriver :

La jeune fille se figea les yeux grands écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte fixé sur les deux jeunes hommes dans la baignoire, plus le chat. Leurs parties privées n'étaient pas visibles, mais cela n'empêcha pas le visage de la jeune femme de devenir rouge, pourpre même.

-Mitsuba ? Dit Yuu, j'avais dit que j'étais dans la salle de bain !

-Euh… Euh… répétât bêtement celle-ci, on aurait dit que de la vapeur allait s'échapper de ses oreilles, puis soudains… -DESOLE !

Et elle prit lâchement la fuite, Yuu et Mika crurent même entendre le reste de l'escadron se moquer d'elle dans le salon.

-Ont est bien partit pour des taquineries… Grogna Mika en jetant sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond.

-Ouais…

-Miaou.

…..

-Alors ? On est sensé faire quoi ? Demanda Yoichi, son arc entre ses mains.

Ils se trouvaient en bas de l'immeuble, près à s'entrainer, ou du moins entrainer Yuu. Il devait apprendre à passer en mode seraph par lui-même, or il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… C'est pour cela que ses compagnons étaient armés, il devait aller demander conseil à Ashuramaru, et il risquerait de perdre le control durant cette période.

-Je suis contre ça, grogna Mika, Yuu-chan, ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

-Mais si je ne le fais pas, sauver Guren sera impossible ! Rétorqua le jeune homme les yeux déterminés, je dois le faire !

-Fais lui confiance va ! S'exclama Narumi en tapant Mika du bout de son trident.

La conséquence de son acte fut un grognement avec les crocs mit en avant, bien évidement cela n'effrayait plus personne depuis qu'ils avaient compris qu'il ne leur ferait jamais rien, car il était une bonne personne, et parce qu'il semblait craindre la colère et tristesse de Yuu, ils n'hésitaient plus à être familier et à l'embêter (surtout Narumi).

-Tu vas t'en sortir ? Demanda Mitsuba le regard ailleurs, le rouge aux joues (Elle ne le regardait plus dans ses yeux depuis la scène du bain).

-Bien sûr ! Renifla Kimizuki, il est increvable.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'était un compliment, ricana Shinoa faisant rouler les yeux de Yuichiro.

-Bon, j'y vais, déclara-t-il apportant des regards graves sur les visages.

Il dégaina à moitié son sabre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ses camarades, Mika paraissait fou d'inquiétude et son œil gauche était parcourut de tics. Il prit une grande inspiration et se trancha la paume laissant le fourreau absorber le sang, il eut un moment de flottement ou rien se passa, puis un vertige le prit avant que le noir envahisse sa vision.

…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour la énième fois sur l'immensité nuageuse de son monde intérieur, il se redressa pour voir Ashuramaru penché sur lui.

Il poussa un cri surpris en tentant de se redresser pour retomber sur ses fesses, le démon ricana.

-Ahah, tu devrais voir ta tête !

-Ce n'est pas drôle, s'exclama Yuu en se levant d'un bond.

Ashuramaru sembla l'ignorer continuant de rire. Yuu attendit qu'il se calme claquant la langue en signe d'impatience. Le démon cessa de glousser, se passant un doigt aux ongles pointus sur l'œil, essuyant une larme d'hilarité.

-Tu es venu pour devenir encore plus « laid », toi et l'enfant ? demanda-t-il en prenant soudains un air sérieux qui contrastait avec l'éclat de rire d'il y a quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête déterminé, il ne reculerait devant rien pour sauver ses proches.

-Tu n'y renonceras pas n'est-ce pas, dit le petit démon en secouant la tête, bien… Je vais te dire comment faire… Mais avant je voudrais une faveur…

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu me donne ton premier né en sacrifice !

-Quoi, s'étrangla Yuichiro, c'est une plaisanterie ?

-Yep.

Si le démon ce mettait à l'humour ils étaient mal parti, surtout avec ce genre d'humour… Une veine battait dangereusement à sa tempe, alors qu'Ashuramaru le fixait innocemment, ou du moins aussi innocemment qu'un loup fixant un agneau.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Yuu, dit-il en redevenant gave, je vais te le dire… Mais n'oublis pas que c'est moi qui t'aiderait toujours à garder le control… Je vais t'apprendre à te transformer seul, sans à avoir à passer par ton monde intérieur, ce qui est une perte de temps…

-Je vois, mais cela prendra-t-il longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Ashuramaru ses yeux rouge brillant d'un éclat mauvais, c'est instinctif… Tu peux le faire si tu comprends la sensation… Mais ne devrais-je pas te rappeler cette sensation en te mettant en danger ?

-Comment ? Murmura le jeune homme sur ses gardes, quand le petit démon faisait cette tête rien de bon arrivait, et il eut raison, une seconde plus tard celui-ci lui bondissait dessus toutes griffes dehors et la bouche grande ouverte ses crocs miroitant à la lumière.

-Bat toi ! Fils des seraphins !

…

Immédiatement Yuu chuta au sol, Mika le rattrapa le déposant doucement sur celui-ci.

-C'est normal ? grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Oui, répondit Shinoa en retenant Yu-chan qui miaulait en cherchant à atteindre son maitre au sol, il va réussir, il s'en est toujours sortit lors des batailles intérieures…

Le corps de bougeait pas d'un muscle, rien ne semblait signaler qu'il se réveillerait rapidement. Le vampire se mordit les lèvres, il connaissait le véritable état de Yuichiro, et ignorait si une rencontre avec un démon pouvait être considéré néfaste pour son futur enfant.

-Mika-kun, s'exclama alors soudains la voix de Yoichi à son oreille le sortant de ses pensés pour regarder le petit brun :

Celui-ci avait les yeux lever vers le ciel et désignait quelque chose du doigt, les autres adolescents levèrent leur tête à leur tour, pour voir ce qui l'avait alarmé.

-Un oiseau ? Dit Kimizuki perplexe en regardant l'animal tournoyer au-dessus d'eux perdant petit à petit de la hauteur.

\- Un hibou ? Fit Mitsuba.

-Non, une chouette, la contredis Narumi une main en visière sur le front pour mieux apercevoir l'oiseau.

C'est alors que la chouette blanche piqua vers le sol provoquant des cris surpris et un feulement furieux de Yu-chan qui se tenait sur la poitrine de Yuu. Elle tourbillonna gracieusement ses yeux jaune perçant braqués sur eux, pour finir par atterrir sur Kimizuki qui hurla lorsqu'elle enfonça ses serres dans son épaule.

-Aie, aie ! S'écria-t-il en se débâtant, faisant enfoncer les griffes de l'animal encore plus profondément dans sa peau.

-Il y a une lettre à sa patte, remarqua Shinoa en immobilisant le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Mika s'approcha réalisant que ce que l'adolescente disait était vrai, là à sa patte gauche, une lettre dans une belle enveloppe était visible, intrigué il s'approcha et la chouette tendis la patte pour que le blond s'empare de l'enveloppe.

Il la décachetât tendis que les autres se penchaient par-dessus son épaule pour lire :

 _Mon très chère Mika-kun_

 _Bonjour à toi, j'espère que tu ne te sens pas trop gêner par la présence de ces sales humains, mais trêve de bavardage inutiles, vois-tu, je souhaiterais savoir quand tu iras sauver le stupide taureau… J'ai aussi une question… Princesse va-il venir ? Tu sais dans son état ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Ses amis le savent-ils ? Cela finira par ce voir si vous attendez trop… Ce n'est pas un conseil Mikaela, mais bel et bien un avertissement. Je tiens aussi à t'informer que Kululu est d'humeur massacrante, serait-elle inquiète pour toi ? Ou plutôt pour son « chien » ?_

 _Envois moi la réponse par Hedwige, tu aurais compris pourquoi elle s'appelle ainsi si tu avais lus les livres que je t'avais offert, mais comme tu brules tout ce que je te donne…_

 _Sinon ne t'inquiète pas, la lettre ne parviendra qu'à moi, et seulement moi._

 _Ferid Bathory_

 _Ps : Tu me dois un nouvel uniforme, l'arme humaine verte me l'a complètement rongé ! De plus… Pourquoi les poules de ce bosquet se comportent-elles ainsi ? Vous les avez dressés ?!_

Le vampire contempla le bout de papier incrédule : De tous les moyens qu'avait Ferid pour communiquer, il choisissait une chouette ?

-Princesse ? Ricana Narumi, j'ai hâte de dire ça à Yuu !

-Tu vas lui répondre, demanda Yoichi.

-Il est tombé sur les poules, dit Kimizuki septique.

-Arme humaine verte ? Achevèrent Shinoa et Mitsuba sans se rendre comprendre que le vieux vampire parlait de leur plat.

Grimaçant face à toutes ses questions, le blond soupira en se passant une main sur le front :

-Ne dit rien à Yuu, commença-t-il, il te cognerait, oui je vais lui répondre, oui Ferid à croisé les poules démoniaques, l'arme humaine verte est le plat qu'ont préparé Shinoa et Mitsuba…

Il reprit sa respiration, se heurtant à des regards perplexe. Hedwige hululât battant des ailes, donnant par la même occasion un coup à Kimizuki dans la figure.

C'est alors qu'un miaulement aigu retentis, et un vent violent se leva. Un tourbillon de poussière leurs bloqua la vue, et Mika attrapa Yu-chan qui se faisait emporté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! S'écria la voix de Narumi à travers le bruit du vent.

La réponse lui fut immédiatement donnée. Les humains ouvrirent la bouche stupéfaits alors que Mikaela plissait les yeux.

-Il à réussi ! S'exclama Yoichi alors que le vent perdait de l'intensité pour révéler totalement Yuichiro désormais debout.

De nouveau cette sensation de peur prit les tripes du vampire, il semblait en être de même pour les humains qui tenaient toujours leurs armes, sauf peut-être Yoichi qui paraissait émerveillé, il y avait de quoi :

Pour la seconde fois, les poignets de Yuu étaient couvert de plumes ébènes bougeant au gré du vent, Mika savait que ces plumes étaient aussi présentes à ses chevilles, mais cachées par les bottes. Ses mains étaient redevenues des griffes acérés, ses dents aussi, et ses yeux vert, toujours vert, les pupilles fendues à la manière d'un félin. Les marques en spirales noir sous ses yeux rehaussant leurs couleur, ses cheveux avaient de nouveau repoussé, indisciplinés, ils tombaient partout autours de lui donnant l'impression qu'il était entouré d'un halo noir, mais le plus frappant étaient les deux paires d'ailes, cette fois parfaitement distingués : Elles émergeaient de son dos assez grande et de couleur nuit, et l'autre semblant toujours rattachés à la première, plus petite et discrète, pointaient vers le bas donnant l'air que le bout des cheveux du jeune hommes étaient fait de plumes.

-Yuu-kun, demanda prudemment Yoichi alors que les autres restaient sur leur position, il y avait un risque que le jeune homme ait perdu le control.

-Je suis là, répondit finalement le séraphin l'air désorienté et fixant les griffes de ses mains avec fascination, il se tourna vers eut avant que son expression s'assombrisse et qu'il ne pousse un grognement.

-Satané Ashuramaru ! Rugit-il alors qu'un vent soudain se levait faisant sursauter les autres, il à voulu me tuer ou quoi !

Il continua à râler seul, sans ce rendre compte des regards de ses compagnons, et du fait que le vent semblait être plus fort. Ce fut Yu-chan qui le sortit de son état de rage, elle lui bondit dessus pour jouer avec ses cheveux. Le jeune homme se calma immédiatement pour focalisé son attention sur le chat, ce fut le signale pour les humains, ils se précipitèrent vers Yuu.

-Tu as réussi ! Cria Yoichi en lui bondissant dessus, c'est fantastique !

-C'est des ailes ? S'enquit Narumi en attrapant l'une d'elle faisant glapir Yuu.

-Des griffes ? Dit Shinoa en se saisissant sa main pour les examiner.

-Je veux les mêmes cheveux ! fit Mitsuba en s'emparant des mèches noires.

Seul Kimizuki et Mika n'avaient pas bougés, ils étaient trop stupéfaits, le vampire fronça les sourcils : Le vent, il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais l'air semblait obéir aux émotions de Yuu-chan, un pouvoir de séraphin ?

-On devrait peut-être l'aider non ? Déclara Kimizuki, Hedwige toujours sur son épaule.

Le blond ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le groupe d'humain :

-Faites de l'espace ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'étouffer ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les adolescents s'écartèrent l'air coupable.

-Merci murmura Yuu une aile s'agitant inconsciemment.

-Alors tu as trouvé ? Tu as des pouvoirs spéciaux ?

-Ouip, répondit Yuichiro son regard s'éclairant, j'ai combattus Ashuramaru pour me souvenir de la sensation, puis j'ai découvert quelques petits trucs…

Il leva la main, et soudain une brise se leva. Shinoa et Mitsuba posèrent une main sur leurs jupes pour qu'elles ne soulèvent pas. Mika en restât la bouche grande ouverte, il avait raison, mais c'était encore plus incroyable de savoir qu'il contrôlait cela.

-C'est pas croyable, s'exclama Narumi, dit… Tu peux voler ?

En disant cela il désigna les ailes que Yuu fixa en regardant par-dessus son épaule, les autres aussi semblaient curieux de la réponse :

-Euh… Marmonna l'adolescent, je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'essayer…

-Trouillard, railla Kimizuki alors que le jeune homme le fusillait du regard, puis Yuu ferma les yeux quelques seconde et son apparence redevint normal à leurs grande stupéfaction.

-Qu'est-ce que… S'étrangla Narumi alors que Yuu s'emparait de son katana pour recouper ses cheveux restés longs.

-Rien, répondit-il nonchalamment, je contrôle parfaitement, mais rester dans cette forme trop longtemps me fatigue… Est-ce un harfang des neiges sur Kimizuki ?

-Un quoi ?

-Harfang des neiges, répétât Yuu en roulant des yeux, la chouette.

Ils se rappelèrent d'Hedwige et de la lettre toujours perché sur le garçon au cheveu rose, comment Yuichiro allait-il réagir face à ce que Ferid avait écrit ?

-C'est une lettre de Ferid, grogna Mika en lui tendant l'enveloppe que le jeune homme prit entre ses main, entreprenant de la lire.

Ses yeux volaient d'un mot à un autre et il paraissait de plus en plus préoccupé, surtout par le fait que le vampire révélait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dit à ses amis, mais la fin de la lettre le laissa septique.

-Hey, Yuu, dit soudain Narumi derrière, ça veux dire quoi « Tu sais dans son état ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Ses amis le savent-ils ? Cela finira par ce voir si vous attendez trop… Ce n'est pas un conseil Mikaela, mais bel et bien un avertissement. », tu nous caches quelque chose ?

-Oui, renchérit Mitsuba, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire « dans son état » ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, coupa Mikaela d'une voix froide.

-Mais…

-Mika à raison, déclara Yuichiro, vous le saurez en temps et heure…

Les adolescents ne semblèrent pas satisfaits des réponses mais se turent, jetant des regards suspicieux.

-Venez, dit Mika, allons écrire la réponse de Ferid, quand partons-nous ? Sachant qu'il nous faudra deux jours de voiture pour parvenir à Sanguinem plus un jour de marche sur des routes impraticables ?

-Partons dans trois jours, décidât Shinoa, nous devons faire des provisions…

-Mettre de l'essence dans la voiture, dit Kimizuki.

-Et aller chercher de la nourriture dans les bois, complétât Yoichi, qui y va ?

Un grand silence accueilli sa déclaration.

…..

Yu-chan gambadait joyeusement dans l'appartement, slalomant entre les sacs de voyage, les trois jours s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'Hedwige avait été renvoyée, ils étaient prêt pour le voyage. Kimizuki était à l'extérieur remplissant leur véhicule d'essence tiré d'un autre.

-Yoichi, dit soudain la voix de Shinoa à gauche, c'est quoi ce sac ?

Effectivement, remarqua Yuu, Yoichi portait un vieux sac à dos vert troué.

-Rien, répondit-il en riant nerveusement, juste que je transporte quelque chose d'utile…

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil mais n'ajoutât rien et alla prendre dans ses bras le chaton qui trainait autours des jambes de Yuu.

-Yuu-san, prend bien soin d'elle, dit-elle en le lui la remettant.

-On l'emmène ? Demanda Narumi à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Apparemment, grogna Yuu en laissant l'animal se positionner sur son épaule en miaulant joyeusement.

-Cat-Boy, ricana Mitsuba en jetant un regard provocateur au jeune homme qui émit une sorte de feulement, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

-Bande d'idiot ! Appela Kimizuki d'en bas les calmants, nous sommes prêt ! La voiture marche !

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil communs et descendirent les marches de l'immeuble où ils avaient vécus, dans un sens même si cela ne faisait que deux semaine depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, cela leur faisait mal de quitter cet immeubles où ils avaient passé de si bon moment, sans faire attention à la race de la personne avec qui ils dormaient et surtout, où ils avaient pus être des adolescents normaux.

En grimpant dans la voiture Yuu jetât un dernier coup d'œil au vieux bâtiment, Mika remarqua son trouble :

-Yuu-chan, chuchotât-il, de toute façon si nous réussissons la mission nous reviendront ici pour vivre et…

Il s'arrêtât laissant sa phrase en supent, Yuu avait comprit de toute manière. Le voyage se poursuivi dans un calma relatif, ponctuer par les pseudo-disputes entre Mitsuba et Shinoa, sans parler des remarques de Narumi. Kimizuki conduisait silencieusement, et au bout d'une heure Yuichiro s'était endormit sur l'épaule de Mika.

-Yuu-kun est fatigué ces dernier temps, remarqua Yoichi, est-ce qu'il y à un rapport avec la lettre de Ferid ?

Le vampire se crispât alors que la voiture ralentissait pour s'arrêter à bord d'une route, les soirs était venu.

-Peut-être, répondit-il, mais je ne peux rien vous dire…

-Ben tiens, ça alors, dit avec sarcasme Narumi.

…..

Le voyage se poursuit sans accroc, ils rencontrèrent quelques cavalier de l'apocalypse, mais aussitôt localisés que Yoichi d'un tir précis les exterminaient.

Au bout des deux jours, la routes laissa place à de la terre, et ils abandonnèrent la voiture et continuèrent à pied, à partir d'ici les dangers étaient grands, des vampires normaux venaient parfois faire des rondes par-là, vérifiant que des enfants ne s'étaient pas enfuis de Sanguinem.

Plus ils s'approchaient de _cet endroit_ , plus Yuu se sentait nerveux. C'était ici que tout avait commencé, c'était ici qu'il avait rencontré Guren…

-C'est ici, déclara soudains Mika en s'arrêtant.

Le cœur de Yuichiro fit un saut dans sa poitrine, c'était là, cette entré noire creusé à même la montagne, semblable à une bouche noire qui pourrait tous les avaler.

-C'est lugubre, dit Yoichi les yeux écarquillé par la crainte.

-Glauque oui, renifla Narumi.

-C'est de là que tu t'es échappé Yuu-san, murmura Shinoa à l'oreille du jeune homme. Elle avait une expression préoccupée.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre, et déglutissant, c'était ici… Il sentit soudains une main lier ses doigts à la sienne, pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Mika. Son expression se fit déterminé, Shinoa sourit d'un air moqueur s'avançant en sautillant devant le trou sombre.

-Alors qu'attendons-nous ! S'écria-elle en invoquant sa faux et la faisant tournoyer, allons chasser les vampires de leur entre !

-Sus à Guren ! Rugit-elle.

…

Ce chapitre était un chapitre de transition, je ne vous cache pas qu'il à été particulièrement pénible à écrire, j'avais des idées pour lorsqu'ils pénétreraient Sanguinem, mais pas avant ^^, de plus le numéro de ce chapitre est le 8 ! Un chiffre horrible !

Bref ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review, ça fait toujours plaisir XD


	9. Chapter 9

Minianni : Nop, j'ai expliqué qu'en devenant un vampire Mika reniait en quelque sorte sa part séraphin, donc il ne peut plus se transformer ! Pour le ship Crowley x Ferid il n'a pas de nom…Peut-être Crowrid ? Ou mieux ! Feley ! (Fêlé, t'as comprit ? Ok ce n'est pas drôle…) Sinon le « Bwaaaaaaah », c'était une imitation de lapin crétin ? Bref, voila le chapitre !

Guest : Eh bien le voila ! p

BlackxAsura : Ouf, tant mieux si le caractère de Narumi te conviens, je n'étais pas sûre, pour ton blog j'ai été voir, comment on laisse des commentaires sur skyrock ou je ne sais quoi ! Je n'ai pas trouvé ! Et oui tu peux mettre le lien, ça ne me dérange pas.

Eiko : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci pour avoir prit le temps d'écrire une review !

Arya39 : T'es gentille ! Huit fautes d'orthographes ? Tu rêves ! Au moins 10000000000000 minimum XD Et voila la suite des aventures de Yuu-chan à Sanguinem ! De plus j'ignore combiens de fautes il y aura dans ce chap', je viens de me relire après avoir fait un DM de philo qui m'a prit la journée… Ugh… **/

BakaNH : La voila ! Merci pour le commentaire ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi !

….

Chapitre 9

La première chose à faire avant de foncer à l'intérieur était de trouver un moyen de passer inaperçu. Selon Mikaela, des vampires venaient faire une patrouille au crépuscule, ce qui s'avéra vrai en voyant un groupe de six suceurs de sangs émerger du passage, et inspecter les lieus, caché derrière les rochers bordant l'entré du passage Yuu et les autres les observaient.

-Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? Chuchotât Shinoa une expression mauvaise venant s'allumer dans ses yeux.

-Non.

-Narumi, tais-toi, grogna Kimizuki (puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux violets) –Ca me parait être une bonne idée.

-Je pense qu'ont devrai faire ça, approuva Mika en posant une main sur la garde de son épée.

-Mais faire quoi à la fin ?

Ils ignorèrent Narumi et jaillir de leur cachette, prenant les vampires par surprises, qui n'eurent aucune chance face aux adolescents.

Yoichi, depuis les rochers envoya une volé de flèche qui tua un des vampires sur le coup, Kimizuki et Mitsuba en tuèrent deux autres en les tranchant rapidement, alors qu'au même moment Shinoa et Mika abattaient les leurs. Yuu prit en chasse le dernier qui venait de s'enfuir en direction de l'entré, il avait réalisé qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à eux et partait chercher des renforts. Mais cela était sans compter sur Narumi qui n'avait pas comprit ce que Shinoa voulait et était resté derrière les rocher avec Yoichi. Il bondit devant, bloquant l'entré du souterrain, la créature marqua un temps d'arrêt ne sachant pas comment réagir, ce doute lui fut fatal, Yuichiro apparut derrière lui et le trancha, laissant le corps se transformer en cendre.

Le jeune homme tomba à terre haletant, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi fatigué après avoir courut une si petite distance.

-Yuu-chan, s'écria Mika en accourant vers lui, ça va ?

-Ouais, grinça le concerné en se relevant, ça va…

Les autres les observaient suspicieusement, Shinoa ramassait les vêtements des vampires, ou du moins les capes sans les quitter des yeux.

-Yuu-kun, dit Yoichi en s'approchant, tu te fatigues vite ces derniers temps…

L'adolescent de répondit pas, détournant le regard, voyant que lui parler ne servirait à rien ses amis renoncèrent, Mitsuba et Shinoa leur remirent les vêtements de feu vampires. Les humains les enfilèrent, du moins les capes blanches par-dessus leurs uniformes rabattant leurs capuches sur le visage. Dans l'ensemble ils ressemblaient à un groupe lambda de vampires gardes.

-Aaah ok ! S'exclama Narumi en tapant dans son poing, c'était à ça que vous pensiez !

-Tu n'avais pas deviné ? Soupira Mika. –Bon, vous vous ferez passer pour mon escorte, Yuu-chan, reste à coté de moi.

-Je ne compte pas partir, grommela Yuichiro en roulant des yeux sous sa capuche.

-On ne sait jamais avec toi, renifla Kimizuki un air moqueur sur le visage, et fait quelque chose avec ce chat !

Le garçon aux cheveux roses avait raison, le chat était sur l'épaule de Yuu voyant aux yeux de tous, et il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Grognant le jeune homme l'attrapa par la peau du cou en l'enfouissant dans sa chemise sous la cape, étrangement la créature ne bougea pas.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda le vampire du groupe.

Des murmures d'accord lui répondirent, il tourna les talons s'enfonçant dans l'ombre du souterrain, ses compagnons de voyage sur ses pas.

A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, Yuu avait l'impression de remonter le temps, il se revoyait, il y a quatre ans, courir pour sortir de cet enfer qu'il avait vécu. Il voulait rejoindre Mika, marcher à coté de lui pour se sentir réconforté. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant qu'ils devaient se faire passer pour un escadron de garde pour noble, c'est-à-dire Mikaela.

Les murs sombres en terre laissèrent place à des murs de pierres blanches où des torches brulaient pour éclairer le chemin. Yuu pouvait sentir la nervosité de ses amis comme si c'était la sienne… Lui n'éprouvait rien, rien à part une sorte de nostalgie mêlé à de la douleur.

-Nous y sommes, murmura la voix du vampire blond en marquant un arrêt devant le bout du couloir où était visible de la lumière. Là-bas se trouvait la chapelle où tout avait commencé.

-Ne t'arrête pas, dit Mitsuba d'un ton tranchant, pas maintenant sinon nous ne pourrons jamais continuer.

Mika ne tourna même pas la tête pour les regarder, il se remit simplement en marche.

La salle était comme Yuichiro s'en souvenait, blanche, dans l'ensemble elle ressemblait à un de ces temples où, à l'antiquité, les gens venaient prier. C'était ici que sa première famille avait été complètement exterminée.

-C'est beau… Murmura Yoichi en s'avançant légèrement.

-C'est clair, approuva Narumi en regardant autours, il faut l'admettre, les vampires ont du gout…

-Alors vous êtes venus… Pathétiques brebis.

Ils se figèrent, Yuu tourna brusquement sa tête en direction de l'entré du château de Sanguinem, ce même endroit où se trouvait de nouveau cette silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes.

Ferid Bathory.

-Toi… Gronda dangereusement le jeune homme en sortant Ashuramaru de sous la cape, tu vas payer…

Le noble ne parut nullement intimidé, il sourit l'air clairement amusé.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, ricana-t-il, pas dans ton état tu te ferais du mal à toi et à…

-Tais-toi, rugit Yuu en voulant se jeter sur Ferid, mais Mika le reteint.

Les humains du groupe froncèrent les sourcils, un vampire était au courant de l'état de leur ami et non eux ? Ils se sentaient trahit dans un sens.

-Faire du mal à qui ? Demanda courageusement Kimizuki en s'adressant directement au vampire.

-Oooh, donc Mika-kun et Yuu-chan ne vous ont rien dit ? Une si bonne nouvelle pourtant…

-Ferid, dit Mikaela sur un ton d'avertissement.

Shinoa et les autres étaient complètement perdus, un coup l'état de Yuu leur semblait grave, désormais cela devenait une bonne nouvelle.

-Je ne dirais rien Mika-kun, soupira le noble en secouant la tête, mais ce que toi et princesse cache sera révélé.

-Quoi, comment tu m'as appelé, s'offusqua Yuu, attend que je te…

Le vampire blond posa une main sur la bouche de son compagnon le faisant taire.

-Alors, demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, vas-tu nous aider ou non ?

-Bien évidement, je te l'ai promis.

-Tes promesses ne valent rien Bathory.

-Ne soit pas comme ça Mika-kun, rit le vampire à qui tout cela amusait follement, mais vous devrez vous séparer… L'humain à récemment failli s'enfuir et la garde à été doublé… Voyez-vous, le souterrain dans lequel il est enfermé est un couloir rond qui se rejoint… Dans ce couloir se trouve des portes qui mènent à différentes cellules, la sienne est la centrale… Mais comme vous vous en douter, de chaque coté du couloir se trouve des gardes, et devant la cellule du lion Crowley et moi…

-Qui sont les gardes ? S'enquit Mika alors que les humains commençaient à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de l'opération.

-A gauche Chess Bell et Horn Skuld, à droite Réné Simm et Lacus Welt.

Mika grimaça, tous des nobles, sauf Lacus et Réné qui étaient des gardes de la cité, mais n'en demeuraient pas moins aussi fort que les autres. Ses pensés furent interrompus par Yuu qui venait de venir à ses cotés :

-Tu ne compte pas lui faire confiance ? Chuchotât-il en jetant des regards suspicieux au vampire, il a tué toute notre famille !

-Il est notre seul chance pour sauver Guren Yuu-chan, rétorqua Mikaela en se tournant vers l'adolescent, puis je préférerais que tu ne te battes pas !

-Mika, protestât Yuichiro.

-Ferid, dit le blond en ignorant les protestations de son compagnon, guide-nous ! Mais si par malheur tu décidais de toucher à un de ces humains, je te tuerais.

-Bien entendus Mika-kun, dit Ferid en faisant volte-face, suivez-moi.

Il s'enfonça dans l'entrer du palais de Sanguinem, le groupe de Yuu sur ses pas.

-Est-ce une bonne idée, Grogna doucement Narumi.

-C'est nécessaire, répliqua Shinoa.

Ils avançaient dans le couloir illuminé, rejoignant un escalier en colimaçon qui les mèneraient sous terre. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la terre, Yuu ne remarqua pas que Yu-chan s'était laisser tomber à terre partant dans la direction opposé, elle avait confiance en son flair, elle les retrouverait.

-Nous y voila, dit soudains Ferid en s'arrêtant face à l'entré d'un nouveau couloir éclairé par de simple torche, maintenant vous devrez vous séparez en équipes. Le couloir est un cercle, si vous vainquez vos adversaires vous nous rejoindrez.

-Très bien, dit Shinoa n'ayant pas d'autre option que de croire en ce que le vampire disait, Mi-chan, Narumi et moi irons à gauche, vous autres allez à droite.

-Shinoa, ça ira ? Demanda Yuu une étincèle d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Pas d'inquiétude Yuu-san, nous survivrons.

-Quant-à nous, intervint kimizuki, nous partons à droite devant, nous pousserons les gardes dans une des salles pour que Yuu et Mika ai la voie libre.

-Je vois que tout est bon, déclara le vampire noble en souriant malicieusement, je ne prendrais pas la faute de vos morts par-contre…

-Toi, rugit Yuu furieux une nouvel fois détenu par Mikaela, je te jure que je te tuerais !

-Mais, oui mais oui princesse, le railla Ferid nullement effrayé.

Mika soupira, Yuu tombait tout de suite dans le piège du noble, il cherchait à l'énerver et cela marchait à merveille.

-Yuu-san, dit Shinoa détournant son attention, peut-être nous reverrons nous jamais, mais je tiens à te dire que tu as été un bon ami… Et plus même.

-Pareil, renchérit Mitsuba.

-Prend soin de cet idiot Mikaela, dit Narumi le regard déterminé.

-Yuu-kun sera toujours mon meilleur ami, s'exclama Yoichi en faisant un pas vers l'avant, j'espère que nous pourrons vous rejoindre au centre de ce couloir.

-Tu resteras un idiot, renifla Kimizuki en redressant ses lunettes.

-Oy, murmura Yuichiro inquiet, ne dites pas ça… J'ai l'impression que vous comptez mourir…

-Ce n'est pas ça Yuu-chan, expliqua Mika en souriant tristement, ils te le disent au cas ou ce serait la dernière fois ou vous parlez… Affronter des vampires nobles en si petit nombres est…

-Bon, si vos adieux larmoyant sont terminer, pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Coupa Ferid, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.

Les adolescents se jetèrent un coup d'œil communs avant que le groupe Shinoa, Mitsuba, Narumi partent en courant vers la gauche, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière.

-Allons-y, Kimizuki-kun, dit Yoichi déterminé en s'élançant à droite, ne t'inquiète pas Yuu-kun, dit-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, nous bloquerons les vampires pour vous !

Ils disparurent au coin du couloir, la dernière chose que Yuu vit d'eux fut la cape blanche de Yoichi se soulevant et laissant voir un bout du sac à dos vert troué qu'il portait avec lui.

…..

Shinoa ne courait plus, elle progressait lentement et aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait avec ses deux coéquipiers, Mitsuba et Narumi. Si le vampire noble aux cheveux argentés disait vrai, ils rencontreraient deux vampires qu'ils devraient battre pour passer, ainsi après avoir sauvé Guren ces même vampires ne leurs bloqueraient pas le passage.

Le couloir défilait devant eux, sans que rien ne change. Toujours les mêmes murs humide avec des craquelures, les torches enflammés et les rats et cafards.

-Cet endroit est horrible, gémit soudains une voix enfantine, je veux revenir dans ma suite !

-Chess, ma chère, nous devons monter la garde, c'est important, ne fait donc pas ton enfant.

Une deuxième voix, aussi féminine que la première, se fit entendre et des pas se rapprochèrent.

Paniqués, les trois humains regardèrent autours d'eux pour trouver un endroit où se dissimulé, mais rien. Enfin si, mais c'était une porte loin devant, dans la direction des vampires.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, grogna Narumi, il faut attaquer les premier, le couloir est assez large nous n'aurons aucun mal à manier nos armes.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête en même temps que deux ombres se découpaient à la lueur des torches, puis deux femmes furent visibles, l'une terriblement petite aux courts cheveux violets, et l'autre grande blonde aux cheveux entortillé de chaque coté de son visage, elles portaient toutes deux des tenues qui révélait leurs poitrines plantureuses.

Ils étaient visibles en pleins milieu du couloir, elles les remarquèrent immédiatement.

-Des humains ! S'exclama la blonde quelque peu étonné, que font-il ici ?

-Yes, jappa Chess ravie, du bétail ! J'avais justement faim !

-Oh, non, grogna Shinoa en invoquant son arme, suivit de Narumi et Mitsuba, pas du bétail… Ceux qui vont vous vaincre !

…

Yoichi et Kimizuki couraient à en perdre haleine, ils devaient intercepter les vampires et les jeter avec eux dans une des salles du couloir pour les affronter. Mika, Yuu et Ferid passeraient alors sans que les vampires ne puissent les apercevoir. Du moins c'était le plan initial.

Yoichi le reconnu immédiatement, ce suceur de sang aux cheveux violet, ainsi que son camarade aux cheveux noir. Celui-ci ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion lorsqu'il les vit arriver à toute vitesse sur eux, il se contenta de dégainer une simple épée à sa hanche.

-Des humains ! S'exclama Lacus en souriant moqueusement, que fait du bétail ici ? Et qu'espère-t-il faire ?

Il braqua ses yeux rouges dans leur direction, brandissant une hallebarde hast devant lui. Les deux humains ne ralentir pas, au contraire, ils accélèrent. A coté des deux vampires se trouvait une porte de cellule en bois, ils s'enfermeraient dedans.

Yoichi invoqua son arc et envoya une volé de flèches sur les vampires qui n'eurent que d'autre choix que de les dévier à l'aide de leurs armes.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Ricana Lacus en abaissant son hallebarde hast.

Fatal erreur, pendant que le petit brun les attaquait, Kimizuki était passé sur le coté, désormais à leur hauteur, Kiseki-o bien en main il effectua une attaque vertical dans l'espoir de trancher le vampire net, mais Lacus releva son arme juste à temps et se fit projeter dans la salle d'où les deux venaient probablement de sortir. Le vampire aux cheveux violet percutât son compagnon aux cheveux noirs l'emportant avec lui.

Kimizuki s'y engouffra avec Yoichi qui referma la porte derrière. C'était une simple cellule assez vaste, désormais ils y étaient tous piégés jusqu'à qu'une des deux équipes se débarrassent de l'autre.

….

Yu-chan gambadait joyeusement dans les dédales de couloir, la petite chatte n'était pas le moins du monde inquiète d'être seule, de toute façon elle retrouverait le gentil maitre au bout d'un moment.

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir une ombre apparut la faisant sursauter : Une grande ombre avec des ailes de chauve-souris, des cornes pointues et une queue semblable à un fouet terminé par ce qui semblait être un pique. Le petit chat se recroquevilla en tremblant, cette créature allait la manger !

Elle s'approchait de plus en plus, alors que Yu-chan prenait la décision de prendre ses pattes à son cou, elle apparut. Le chat marqua un arrêt : C'était de _ça_ qu'elle avait eut peur ?

La créature était en réalité une sorte de petite chauve-souris triangulaire volant à la verticale, elle avait une petite queue terminée en forme de cœur, mais le plus étrange était probablement son unique œil en plein milieu de son front.*

Ce truc était tout droit sorti d'Hiroshima, songea la petite chatte en découvrant les dents d'un air menaçant. La chauve-souris émit un cri aigu en réponse : Elle protégeait son territoire et chasserait le sac-à-puce qu'était ce chat !

Yu-chan plissa les yeux. Puis elle bondit.

…..

Yuu ne bougeait pas, ils devaient attendre quelques minutes avant de partir à leurs tours. Dire qu'il était inquiet ne serait pas assez, il était terrifié à l'idée que ses amis meurent. A coté de lui Mika s'était collé à son corps, une main sur sa taille comme pour lui dire qu'il était là et que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Ferid se contentait de les regarder un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, puis il prit la parole :

-Il est temps, allons y.

…..

Mitsuba évitât le fouet de Chess en roulant sur le coté avant de contre-attaquer en invoquant son démon, mais Horn se trouvait derrière avec sa lance de joute qu'utilisait les chevaliers européens à l'époque, elle lui assena un coup qui l'envoya dans le mur, immédiatement Shinoa et Narumi prirent sa place. Mais Horn avait une force monstrueuse, elle maniait sa lance de joute avec dextérité.

Shinoa sentit quelques chose s'enrouler autours de sa jambe, elle n'eut le temps que de voir le sourire de Chess avant d'être projeter au sol avec Mitsuba. L'homme du groupe se postât devant elles pour leur laisser le temps de se relever.

-Que faite-vous ici humain ? demanda Horn curieusement sans faire le moindre geste.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez cette vampire se dirent les humains, elle ne paraissait pas vouloir les tuer ni sucer leur sang, contrairement à son amie qui s'agitait en gémissant derrière, suppliant la blonde d'en finir. Elle était calme et leur parlait poliment, comme à des égaux, de plus elle ne crachait pas le mot « humain » avec hargne.

-Hoooorn, gémit puérilement la vampire aux cheveux violet, tuons-les ! Je veux boire moi !

-Vous bottez les fesses bien évidement ! S'exclama Narumi répondant à la question de la femme blonde.

-Quel langage, s'offusqua Horn, si j'avais le temps je vous apprendrais l'art d'être un « gentleman », mais malheureusement en tant qu'espèce différente nous devons nous battre…

Elle leva sa lance, ils étaient piégés contre le mur sans aucune échappatoire. Chess sautilla joyeusement :

-Ne, ne ! dit-elle les yeux brillants, tu me laisseras boire le sang de la planche à pain ?

A coté de Mitsuba, Shinoa se figea, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage, ses mains se serrant brutalement contre sa faux, une aura sombre sembla émaner d'elle. Ses compagnons se retournèrent à l'entente d'un rire tremblant, un rire qu'avaient les fous. Les femmes vampires ne firent aucuns mouvements comprenant soudains que Chess avait réveillé quelque chose de terrible puis Shinoa se releva tremblante sur ses jambes instables et sa tête s'inclina sur le coté révélant un œil unique au regard psychotique, tous tremblèrent, même ses alliés :

-Tu t'es vu… espèce de vache ? Rit-elle en laissant trainer la pointe de sa faux au sol, alors qu'elle avançait vers l'ennemi.

-Horn… Elle me fait peur…

-Chess, ma chère… Nous nous devons pourtant de l'affronter avec la vaillance des lionnes…

-DISCRIMINATION ! Hurla soudain Shinoa en se propulsant en avant.

La vampire aux cheveux violet n'eut rien le temps de voir venir. La jeune fille fit tournoyer sa faux, invoquant son démon qui jailli furieusement vers Chess qui se retrouva projeter dans un cachot à la porte ouverte.

Elle poussa un pathétique « Kya » avant de percuter le mur, assommée.

-Chess, cria son amie se tournant dans sa direction.

Mauvaise idée, Narumi et Mitsuba apparurent à ses cotés profitant de sa distraction :

-Désolé gente dame ! S'exclama le garçon en la saluant portant sa main à son front.

Puis lui et la blonde du groupe envoyèrent Horn d'un coup de pied dans la cellule à son tour avant de refermer la porte, les faisant prisonnières.

-Pfiou ! Souffla le jeune homme, j'ai crûs qu'ont allait mourir… Merci Shinoa, tu nous as sauvés la vie.

-Mais de rien, gloussa sombrement la jeune fille en leurs donnant froid dans le dos : Autre chose qu'il ne fallait lui dire en plus des critiques sur sa taille.

-Tu penses qu'elles réussiront à sortir ? Demanda Mitsuba en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte en bois, ce sont des vampires nobles après tout…

-C'est une prison de vampire pour vampire, répliqua Shinoa toujours énervée, donc il y a du matériel résistant pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper.

-Galopin ! S'exclama alors la voix de Horn derrière la porte, si je vous attrape, je vous chaufferais les oreilles !

-Et si ont y allait ? Proposa Narumi.

-Pourquoi pas, Yuu et Mika doivent être à la cellule de Guren désormais…

Et ils s'élancèrent de nouveaux

…

-Je vais te vider de ton sang ! Ricana Lacus en jetant Yoichi au sol.

Il grimaça, ils étaient en mauvaise position, Kimizuki était au prise avec le vampire aux cheveux noir à l'air apathique. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Il évitât de justesse l'hallebarde qui se plantât dans le sol à quelques centimètre de son visage. Le jeune homme fit attention à ne pas écraser son sac dos vert et se releva pour viser le vampire qui esquiva la flèche d'un simple pas sur le coté.

-Réné, appela le vampire sans se préoccuper de déconcentrer son ami, tu penses qu'ont devrait en finir ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Réné en repoussant Kimizuki.

Yoichi visa une nouvelle fois le vampire, mais cette fois il invoqua Gekkoin donnant plus de puissance à ses flèches. Suivant son exemple Kimizuki invoqua le cercueil de Kiseki-o, et un nuage de poussière se rependit dans la salle sans qu'il ne puisse s'évacuer.

Un poids percutât le jeune homme aux cheveux brun, il se retrouva coincé contre le mur, un corps l'empêchant de se mouvoir. L'attaque avait échoué ?

C'était malheureusement le cas, réalisa Yoichi, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge, la salle était trop petite pour ce genre d'attaque. Les vampires les avaient piégés, Lacus le tenait contre le mur et Réné maintenait Kimizuki au sol.

-Yoichi, cria celui-ci paniqué.

-C'est fini humain, ricana Lacus en écartant le col de l'uniforme de Yoichi, faisant tomber à ses pieds le sacs-à-dos vert, tu sens comme une gamine que j'avais tué il y a quatre ans… Son sang était délicieux, je me demande s'il en serra de même pour toi…

Le cœur de Yoichi manqua un battement, il s'était toujours posé des questions sur ce vampire qu'il avait vu pour la première fois à Shinjuku… Non, maintenant il en était sûr, c'était la seconde fois qu'il le rencontrait : c'était l'assassin de sa sœur.

-Cette « gamine » était ma sœur, hoquetât-il alors que Kimizuki écarquillait les yeux, tu l'as tué ! Je ne peux pas te tuer… Mais tu vas payer !

-Quelle coïncidence ! S'écria Lacus l'air tout à fait ravit, et tu me dis que je vais payer… Mais comment ?

-Comme ça ! Kimizuki ! Prépare-toi au plan F !

-Quoi !

-Plan F, Foutons le camp fissa ! Hurla Yoichi en donnant un coup de pied dans le sac à dos au sol qui s'ouvrit sous le coup.

Une paire d'yeux brillant s'allumèrent dans le sac, figeant les personnes présentes et soudains une créature en jailli se précipitant droit sur Lacus, l'attaquant.

-Bien jouer Gork ! S'exclama Yoichi en se libérant, relevant Kimizuki de sous Réné qui était trop occupé à regarder Lacus se débattre pour se préoccuper des humains.

Ils sortirent de la cellule, refermant la porte derrière, emprisonnant les vampires.

-Je rêve, dit Kimizuki la respiration haletante, une poule ? _Une poule !_

-C'est Gork, expliqua Yoichi, j'ai réussi à la dresser pour attaquer des gens… Je pensais qu'elle pourrait nous être utile ici…

-C'est une poule ! Répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avec véhémence, elle nous a sauvés la vie, mais comment veux-tu qu'une poule résiste face à deux vampires ?

Un cri de pure terreur émana de la cellule des vampires, Yoichi jetât un regard significatif à Kimizuki qui ne sut pas quoi répondre.

…

-La cellule du lion n'est plus très loin, les avertit Ferid au bout de quelques minutes. Ils venaient de passer devant une porte d'où émanait des bruits de combat, probablement Yoichi et Kimizuki. Yuu espérait qu'ils aillent bien.

Le couloir ne faisait que tourner, les deux adolescents commençaient à se demander si Ferid ne les menait pas en bateau. Mais soudains le noble s'arrêtât, leur faisant signe de se taire, il désignât une porte de cellule gardé par un vampire roux l'air de s'ennuyer passablement. D'ici, Mika et Yuu ne pouvait pas voir ce que contenait cette cellule.

-Je vais distraire Crowley, chuchotât le noble, vous, occupez-vous du lion.

Sans attendre leur réponse, il se dirigea vers le quatorzième géniteur qui releva la tête, son regard s'illuminant :

-Ferid-kun ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Je suppose que tu le devines, non ?

En disant cela, Ferid se pencha sur Crowley, Mika cacha les yeux de Yuu avec sa main, et détourna lui-même le regard.

-Merde, grogna soudains une voix venant de l'intérieur de la cellule, vous n'allez pas recommencez ? Vous m'empêchez de dormir ! Allez ailleurs !

-Guren ! Murmura Yuichiro, avec espoir, il est vivant…

-Il est vraiment agaçant, soupira le vampire roux à qui l'ardeur semblait être retombée.

Le second vampire claqua la langue agacé, puis son sourire revint sur son visage :

-Dans un sens il a raison… Ne serions nous pas mieux ailleurs ?

Crowley sembla surprit par cette proposition, pesant le pour et le contre, puis il sourit malicieusement, se laissant emporter par Ferid au-détour du couloir.

-Allons-y, souffla Mikaela en s'emparant de la main de son compagnon.

Ils accoururent vers la salle ou était emprisonné Guren, une porte en bois avec des barreaux à une petite ouverture leurs bloquaient la vue, mais par chance Crowley avait oublié les clés sur sa chaise, probablement trop enthousiasme à l'idée de… Avec Ferid pour les prendre avec lui.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Dit la voix de Guren en entendant leurs pas se rapprocher, si oui je vous dis d'aller vous faire foutre bien pro…

-Guren ! S'exclama Yuu en s'emparant du jeu de clé et l'incérant dans la serrure, c'est nous ! Nous sommes venus t'aider !

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas, probablement trop choqué pour croire réellement que quelqu'un d'humain était présent en-dehors de cette cellule. L'adolescent poussa la porte s'y engouffrant, immédiatement suivit de Mika.

La cellule était de taille moyenne, un lit était présent dans le coin gauche de la salle, à droite près de la porte des installations sanitaires étaient visibles. Guren se trouvait sur le lit, enchainé, toujours vêtus de son uniforme militaire. Lorsqu'il les vit il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

-Yuu ? S'écria-t-il en voulant se lever, mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se précipitât sur lui, lui sautant dessus, le serrant dans ses bras, sa tête dans la poitrine du plus vieux.

-Je te croyais mort et vider de ton sang ! Hoquetât-il.

-Bien sûr que non morveux, dit Guren sa stupéfaction initial passé, en passant une main dans les cheveux de Yuu, euh… Tu pleures !

-Non, nia l'adolescent en s'écartant et balayant les reste de larmes avant de sourire, bien sûr que non…

-Ouais et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre !

C'est alors que l'adulte remarqua Mika qui venait de dégainer son épée.

-Toi, siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux en reconnaissant le vampire qui l'avait poignardé, que fais-tu ici suceur de sang !

-J'aide Yuu-chan évidemment, déclara le vampire en haussant les épaules, les autres humains sont là aussi… Mais probablement en plein combat contre des nobles…

Sans attendre de réponse de Guren il trancha les chaines, faisant sursauter l'humain qui poussa un léger cri.

-Tu es libres Guren, dit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs en souriant, maintenant allons chercher les autres…

Des bruits de cavalcade dans le couloir les interrompirent, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Mikaela se postât protecteur devant Yuu agenouillé au sol avec le lieutenant.

Mais ce ne fut pas une horde de vampires enragés qui apparut comme ils l'avaient d'abords pensés, mais leurs amis au grand complet, venant de chaque coté du couloir, ainsi que Yu-chan, le poil ébouriffé qui sautât sur Yuu.

Ils étaient passablement amochés, leurs vêtements déchirés à certains endroits, mais ils étaient vivant et en état de se déplacer.

-Ont à trouvé le lieutenant, déclara Narumi haletant, mais le regard brillant. –Ont peut partir maintenant ?

-Vous… vous… bafouilla Guren incrédule, mais combiens êtes vous ?

-Sept, répondit Shinoa, huit si ont compte Yu-chan…

-Yu-chan ?

-Là, dit-elle en montrant le chat noir aux yeux vert sûr Yuu.

L'adulte le fixa quelques seconde avant d'éclater de rire, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'empourpra :

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rugit-il furieux, c'est encore un de ces foutu chat qui m'a suivit et ne veut plus me lâcher !

-Si ça l'est, pouffa Guren en se tenant le ventre, mon dieu ça fait du bien de rire… Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? L'armée devrait vous en avoir empêché… Puis même, pourquoi Shinya ne serait pas avec vous dans ce cas.

Seul des regards sombres lui répondirent, il parut aussitôt inquiet :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Car…

-Pas le temps d'en parler, le coupa Kimzuki, il faut partir avant que les vampires arrivent !

-Mais, dit l'adulte, mon épée, Mahiru, est en possession des vampires !

-Mahiru, murmura Shinoa en serrant les dents, Yuu fronça les sourcils, n'était-ce pas la sœur de la jeune fille qui portait ce nom ?

-C'est de ça dont tu parles ? Intervint soudains une voix féminine derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir à l'entré du cachot une petite fille aux long cheveux roses vêtue d'habit lolita, ainsi que de bottes montantes, dans ses mains se trouvait le fourreau d'une lame : Mahiru no Yo, l'épée de Guren.

La lueur des torches faisait briller ses yeux rouge d'un éclat mystérieux, ont ne savait pas à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Derrière elle, à moitie assommé, au sol, se trouvaient Ferid et Crowley. Le plan avait capoté. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, d'autres pas retentirent, d'autres vampires apparurent, Chess ses cheveux violet décoiffés, Horn une expression mécontente sur le visage (Elle jetât un coup d'œil au corps de Crowley, l'air peinée), Réné et Lacus où une poule s'était fait un nid dans ses cheveux, celle-ci en sautât aussitôt qu'elle vit Yoichi, le rejoignant. Une chose était sûre : Ils étaient piégés.

-Kululu, murmura Mikaela.

-Mikaela, répondit-elle en levant la tête, les ombre recouvrant le haut de son visage, te voila donc… Et Yuichiro aussi…

-On peut leurs sucer le sang ? Demanda soudains Chess d'une voix plaintive, ils nous ont enfermés dans un cachot !

-Pardonnez son insolence Dame Tepes, intervint aussitôt Horn en faisant reculer la petite vampire, elle est secouée par le choc qu'elle à reçut venant des humains.

Kululu ne répondit pas, Ferid et Crowley grognèrent au sol. D'après ce qu'avait compris Yuu, ils s'étaient fait attrapés en plein ébat par la reine des vampires, qui les avait trainé jusqu'ici.

-Que fait-ont ? Demanda Narumi, Yuu…

Il laissa sa phrase en supent, tous comprirent ou il voulait en venir, du moins ceux qui étaient au courant. Leur seul chance de s'échapper vivant était que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs utilise sont pouvoir, mais Mika semblait contre : Yuu-chan ne devait pas se battre, pas maintenant.

-Je m'entretenais avec Mahiru, déclara soudainement la reine des vampires les sortants de leurs pensés, elle m'a dit des choses intéressantes… Mais que je savais déjà, à part une seule… Yuichiro… Invoque ton démon veux-tu ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux surprit, ainsi que toutes personnes présentes aux alentours, Ferid et Crowley s'étaient relevés, regardant ce qui se passait avec attention.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ceci ? Dit-il avec suspicions, mais sortant tout de même sa lame.

-Fait-le si tu ne veux pas que je tue tout tes amis.

Le ton qu'elle utilisa n'admettait aucune réplique, elle était une reine vampire, et avait l'habitude qu'ont lui obéisse. De plus, ses yeux lui disaient qu'elle était sérieuse.

A contre cœur il sortit son épée la positionnant devant lui, à coté Guren, même désarmé, semblait prêt à bondir si Kululu faisait le moindre geste.

 _-Ashuramaru_ , demanda-t-il timidement mentalement.

 _-Je suis là Yuu_ , répondit le démon calmement, _Kululu te demande de me faire manifester sous ma véritable forme dans la réalité… Pour cela invoque-moi juste comme d'habitude, je ferais le reste du travail pour toi… Yuu… Écoute-moi bien, je peux sauver la situation, ne dit donc rien lorsque je converserais avec ma sœur._

 _-Ta sœur ?_ S'exclama-t-il stupéfait.

 _-Oui… Maintenant invoque moi !_

-Ashuramaru, murmura-t-il doucement, viens…

Une brume noirs sembla émaner du katana, avant de se rejoindre, formant une masse compacte qui changeait de forme, elle se tordit plusieurs fois, s'entremêlant pour enfin se séparer, laissant une silhouette en émerger : Ashuramaru dans toute sa gloire. Il se laissa doucement descendre au sol, les pends de son étrange vêtement s'agitant au gré d'un vent inexistant, il était légèrement transparent, prouvant qu'il n'appartenait pas au monde des vivants.

-C'est le démon de l'épée de Yuu ? Dit Mitsuba ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ma sœur ?

Le démon parla. Sa première phrase surprenant les humains qui hoquetèrent : Yuu possédait dans sa lame, l'âme du frère de la reine des vampires ? Les vampires écarquillèrent les yeux, même Ferid semblait sous le choc.

-Lord Tepes ? S'exclama Horn.

Il l'ignora toujours concentré sur sa propre sœur :

-Tu sais très bien qui sont les véritables ennemis, continua-t-il plongeant les personnes présentes dans la confusion, je comprends que tu te sers des humains comme bétail pour que les vampires soit bien nourris et fort pour la bataille qui viendra, mais à cause de cela ceux-ci vous haïssent et refuserons de mener l'assaut final avec nous…

-Kululu, intervint Ferid, de quoi parle-t-il ?

-Tais-toi, grogna la reine en serrant les dents, tu sais très bien que j'interdis aux vampires de boire à la source pour éviter que les humains soient tués…

-Ne te moque pas de nous ! Cria la voix Yoichi les faisant tous se retourner, c'était la première fois que l'adolescent parlait ainsi, cela était une surprise :

-Je ne vous permets pas de dire ça ! Ce vampire derrière vous aux cheveux violet à tué ma sœur !

Kululu ferma les yeux, une expression chagrinée se peignant sur son visage, elle détourna le regard.

-J'ai raison, poursuivit Ashuramaru, de plus, si j'ai bien comprit tu comptes faire tomber l'armée du démon lunaire, ou plutôt… La famille Hiragii.

-Quoi !

C'était Shinoa, elle fixait la reine avec stupéfaction. Pour elle cela lui semblait être inconcevable.

-Les Hiragii sont la graine du mal, gronda Kululu en plissant les yeux, ils s'accaparent tout, font souffrir les gens… Guren et Shinya Hiragii peuvent en témoigner…

Les regards convergèrent vers Guren qui serra la main à son cœur. Désormais l'heure n'était plus au combat, personne ici présent ne ferait un geste, ils avaient tous abaissés leurs armes. Ils étaient tous loin d'être alliés, les querelles affronts passés toujours présents dans leurs esprit, mais maintenant ils étaient justes des êtres à la recherche de la vérité.

La vampire aux cheveux roses s'avança vers le lieutenant, avant s'incliner devant lui, lui remettant Mahiru en main.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, dit Mika en un murmure, complètement médusé.

A vrai dire, tous étaient abasourdi de voir la reine des vampires, le troisième progéniteur s'incliner devant un humain.

-Désolé, dit-elle la voix brisée, c'est moi qui ai fait de Mahiru un vampire.

-Non, s'étrangla Guren alors que certains hoquetaient.

-Si, insistât la vampire, vois tu… Shinoa et Mahiru Hiragii sont issue du viol d'une femme démoniaque par Hiragii Tenri, elles avaient donc un démon en elles, un démon qui les rendraient folles.

Ils se tournèrent vers Shinoa qui venait de tomber à genoux, la bouche ouverte le regard baisser au sol, elle haletait.

-Shinoa ? Fit Mitsuba en tendant une main vers elle.

-Mahiru fut finalement prise de folie, poursuivi Kululu sa voix tremblant à chaque phrase, elle me demanda de la transformer en vampire dans un rare moment de conscience, croyant que cela lui enlèverait le démon. Mais cela ne marcha pas… Elle plongea encore plus dans la folie, ce projet « seraph » dont sa famille et la secte Hyakuya créaient pour obtenir la puissance des séraphins. La suite tu la connais Guren… Tu la tuas et en fit ta propre arme, Mahiru devint un démon à part entière.

-Mais Shinoa… commença Kimizuki.

-Je lui ai enlevé le démon, après mon échec sur Mahiru, je lui devais bien cela… Enlever le démon du corps de sa petite sœur…

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets devait donc sa santé mentale à la reine des vampires réalisèrent les humains.

-La famille Hiragii est une épine dans le pied, reprit Ashuramaru que tous semblaient avoir oublié, il à fait énormément souffrir la famille Ichinose, et Shinya… Saviez-vous qu'il était un des prétendants au titre de mari de Mahiru ? Hiragii Tenri avait choisi plusieurs orphelins, les obligeants à s'entretuer pour savoir qui serait le plus apte à devenir le mari de sa fille. Shinya en est sortit vainqueur.

-Je veux vomir, gémit Mitsuba horrifiée en portant la main à sa bouche.

-Les humains sont répugnant, cracha Réné dégouté.

-Pas les humains, murmura Crowley qui semblait comprendre certaine choses, ceux qui ont mit en place cela… Mais alors…

-Dit-leur Kululu, dit Asura en montrant les dents, dit-leur qui sont les véritables ennemis ! Dit-leur ce que tu prévois de faire pour sauver le monde et le reconstruire pour qu'humains et vampire puisse vivre en harmonie ! Tout pour le plus grand bien disais-tu ! Mais à tout cacher, inciter les malentendus, préjuger à devenir encore plus fort… Cela ne fera qu'empirer la situation !

-Kululu, s'exclama soudains Mika, Yuu-chan et moi savons qui sont les véritables ennemis… Mais je ne comprends pas ! Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ?

-Tout cela ne mène à rien, poursuivit Yuu les yeux déterminés, pourquoi avoir continué cette guerre sachant qu'elle était parfaitement inutile !

Tous restèrent bouche-bée aux paroles de Yuichiro, leurs mondes s'écroulaient, tout en ce qu'ils croyaient s'effondrait à la manière de ruine après une tempête violente, tout en ce qu'ils croyaient… Disparaissait.

-Kululu, murmura Chess, c'est vrai ? Ont n'a pas réellement besoin de tuer les humains ?

La reine prit une inspiration tremblante :

-Je crois que je devrais commencer du début, dit-elle, vous racontez cette histoire… De comment tout cela à commencé… Ne m'interrompez pas, je ne la dirais qu'une fois.

Ils hochèrent la tête, désormais les vampires et humains ne formaient plus deux masses distinctes, certains vampires comme Horn s'étaient avancés dans la cellule se postant à coté de Narumi. Lacus et Réné avaient rejoins Mika, et Yuu qui ne leur prêtait même pas attention.

-Je te laisse parler, déclara Ashuramaru en commençant à disparaitre, je retourne dans l'épée…

-Il y à de cela plusieurs années, commença Kululu péniblement une fois que son frère ai complètement disparut, les premiers ancêtres ont découverts une secte faisant des expériences sur des enfants, des expériences touchant au divin, à l'interdit. Voyant que cela n'était pas près de s'arrêter de sitôt, ils m'envoyèrent, moi et mon frère Asura, tuer ces enfants particuliers pour que les humains ne puissent plus expérimenter, et épargner ainsi des souffrances aux enfants cobayes.

Mais un jour… Alors que nous arrivions à l'orphelinat de Yuu et Mikaela, décidés à en finir avec ce projet, quelques choses fut différents. Nous venions d'entrer, nous furent témoin d'une apparition… Un séraphin, il avait de grandes ailes noirs, il nous a dit que les anges s'étaient reproduits avec des humains : Ceux ayant le gène seraph. Que cela pousserait les humains avides vers ces pauvres enfants qui serviraient de cobaye, provoquant la fin du monde.

Voyez-vous, Dieu est mort, et ses création, les anges ne peuvent l'accepter, ils veulent tout faire disparaitre.

-Quoi ! Hurla Kimizuki.

-Ne m'interrompt pas ! Grogna Kululu, comme je le disais ils voulaient faire en sorte de répandre le virus, tuant la plupart de l'humanité. Mais ils savaient que certains survivraient, à ce moment là ils comptaient sur nous pour les abattre en les vidant de leur sang, puis nous abattre à notre tour… Les humains sont faibles… Ils n'auraient aucune chance contre des séraphins, c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque, Asura et moi avons eut une violente dispute à ce propos, il pensait qu'en parlant aux humains survivants nous pourrons les convaincre de rejoindre notre cause.

Je n'étais d'accord, à l'époque je pensais que les humains étaient faibles, inutiles dans la bataille à venir, nous nous sommes disputés, Asura est partit, plus tard j'ai appris qu'il avait été tué… J'ignore comment.

De plus, Asura avait raison, vous n'êtes pas faibles, vous vous battez, tuer des nobles… Malheureusement, le mal est déjà fait, je ne peux poursuivre que dans cette voie…

Elle se tut, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Ce séraphin, demanda Yuu rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle, qui était-il ? Pourquoi vous dire ça ? C'était un traitre ?

-Yuu… répondit Kululu mal-à-l'aise, ce séraphin était un déchu… Le plus puissant des déchus.

-Lucifer, murmura le jeune homme étonnant les autres par son savoir, mais que diable faisait-il ici ?

La reine des vampires fronça les sourcils, sa bouche se tordant dans un rictus ironique, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, lâchant une bombe :

-Il voulait protéger son fils… Toi.

Les bouches s'ouvrirent, les yeux s'arrondirent, ils étaient sidérés, immobiles, ils ne bougeaient plus, tentant de traiter ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Il m'a dit que contrairement aux autre descendant des séraphins qui remontaient à plusieurs générations, leurs pouvoir s'affaiblissant de plus en plus, lui, avait décidé de faire donner naissance à un héritier directe qui pourrait « apporter la lumière** », en ayant un enfant terriblement puissant, pour cela, Yuu, tu devras avoir un enfant avec un vampire pour qu'il soit le plus puissant possible.

-Yuu-san va devoir un enfant avec une vampire ? S'écria Shinoa affolé cette révélation éclipsant la précédente.

-Humaine, dit calmement Ferid son regard rouge brisé, elle à mentionner _un vampire_ , pas une vampire…

-Oh non ! S'exclama soudains Guren en se levant en face de la vampire, Yuu n'aura aucun enfant avec quiconque !

-Euh… Lieutenant, commença Yoichi avec un sourire nerveux, Yuu-kun est un garçon…

A ses coté, Gork la poule gloussa en assentiment, et Lacus hocha la tête parfaitement d'accord.

-Vous vous trompez, les contredit Kululu à leur grande surprise, certaines personnes ayant le gène séraphin, male ou femelle, peuvent procrée… Yuichiro est l'un d'eux.

-Quoi !

-Attendez ! Vous vous foutez de nous !

-Cet idiot un enfant avec un vampire ?

-Yuu-kun ! C'est vrai ?

Yoichi s'adressa directement à Yuu qui détourna le regard alors que tous le fixaient le mettant mal-à-l'aise.

-Merde, grogna Guren, merde personne n'était sensé savoir ça ! Kureto le savait, ce qui m'inquiétait mais… Yuu…

Il se perdait, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Je suppose que ça ne sert donc plus à rien de le cacher, dit alors Ferid ignorant le regard alarmé que lui jetèrent Yuu et Mika. – Princesse attend déjà un gosse de Mika-kun.

-Ferid ! Salaud ! Hurla Mikaela en voulant se jeter sur le noble, or Kululu l'en empêcha, une expression abasourdie sur son beau visage.

-Mon dieu, c'est vrai ?

Mika gronda comme un fauve se postant devant son compagnon.

-Sale suceur de sang ! Cria soudains Guren l'air fou de rage, dégainant son épée, espèce de sale bête ! Comment tu as pus faire ça à mon fils !

-Fils ? Répétât Narumi alors que le lieutenant se jetait sur Mika qui para sa lame l'air complètement éberlué par le retournement de situation.

-STOP ! Cassa Kululu en hurlant, faisant s'arrêter le début de combat, nous savons désormais la situation critique dans laquelle nous sommes. Et la seule chose que vous trouvez faire est d'essayer de castrer Mikaela ?

-Castrer ? Merci pour l'idée !

-Guren, cria Yuu scandalisé.

-Sur une échelle de chance sur dix, déclara Narumi à l'adresse de Yuichiro, tu te trouves à moins cent.

-Merci Narumi, renifla l'adolescent les bras croisé.

Ce commentaire eut pour effet d'apaiser la tension et tous se concentrèrent de nouveau vers la reine.

-Que faisons-nous alors, grinça Crowley, nous arrêtons d'attaquer les humains et leurs proposons une alliance ou ils nous fournirons du sang ?

-Autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup, répliqua Horn en plissant le nez, il est clair que continuer la guerre contre les humains nous mènera à notre perte… Puis si ce que le père de cet humain… Non, reprit-elle, ce jeune ange dit vrai… Lorsque l'enfant naitra, celui-ci sera la clé de notre victoire contre les anges ?

-Je propose de renverser la famille Hiragii comme prévu, déclara la reine, ce sera le travail de ces humains… Puis nous pourrons former une alliance facilement.

En disant cela elle regardait Guren, celui-ci se redressa :

-Je vois… Il n'y a pas d'autre option je suppose… Mais que faire de Yuu et Mika ? Ont ne peut pas les amener… Puis combiens de temps cela prendra ? Comment rallier les soldats à nos troupes de révoltes ?

-C'est simple, répondit Kululu, il suffit de révéler au grand jour les expérimentations aux soldats, les Hiragii ont probablement des cobayes quelque part, des cobayes crées avec le sang de Yuu probablement… Pour Yuu et Mika… Ils resteront ici, nous autres vampires saurons gérer une grossesse.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, ils devaient faire confiance aux vampires.

-Nous devrons donc mettre nos querelles de coté, en conclus Kululu.

-Pas comme si l'ont avait le choix, grogna Crowley, puis il s'avança vers Shinoa lui tendant la main :

-Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait à Shinjuku.

Comprenant ou voulait en venir le noble, les autres suivirent sont exemple :

-Désolé pour avoir tué ta sœur, bien que cela soit impardonnable pour un pathéti…

-Lacus !

-Désolé pour avoir lancé ma poule sur toi, rétorqua Yoichi, bien que je ne regrette rien.

-Désoler de t'avoir traité de planche à pain !

Ce n'était évidement pas gagné, il y avait eut trop de mal fait, les vampires et humains continueraient à se haïr, même dans le même camp, mais le temps apaiserait la douleur.

-Il est temps d'y aller, dit la reine en sortant du cachot, nous vous mènerons à la sortie.

Ce qu'elle fit, le groupe d'humains et vampires se dirigea vers la sortie du tunnel, remontant les escaliers, ne croisant aucuns gardes : Ferid, sachant que l'équipe de Shinoa viendrait, les avaient écartés du château.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la chapelle, devant le tunnel menant à la sortie, tout ce qui s'était passé avait été terriblement précipité et alors qu'ils étaient rentrés en ennemis pour les vampires, ils en sortiraient alliés. Personne n'aurait pus prévoir ce retournement de situation.

-Il est temps, dit la reine des vampires en faisant volte-face, ses longs cheveux roses suivant le mouvement. –Je vous promets de bien m'occuper de Yuu.

-Yuu-kun, gémit Yoichi les larmes aux yeux en enlaçant son ami, fait attention à toi ! Nous ferons tomber la famille Hiragii, puis nous vous révérons toi et Mikaela-kun !

-J'espère être la tante, dit à son tour Shinoa un sourire triste sur le visage, quand je te disais qu'il fallait repeupler le monde, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais aussi vite…

-Moi je serais l'oncle ! Fit joyeusement Narumi en riant, non sérieusement j'espère que ces vampires ne se sont pas foutu de nous…

-Je ne mens pas ! S'offusqua Kululu.

-Vous pourrez nous envoyez des nouvelles par le biais d'Hedwige, proposa Ferid interrompant la reine qui le fusilla du regard.

-Bonne idée, répondit Kimizuki.

-Prend soins de toi baka-Yuu, grommela Mitsuba, pensé que tu attendrais un enfant… Alors là… Je veux être la marraine…

Les adieu étaient larmoyants, ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient réellement se revoir un jour, déclencher une rébellion contre Kureto serait dangereux, plus dangereux que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Guren s'avança vers Yuichiro, ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles justes à se fixés, puis l'adulte l'emporta dans une étreinte :

-Tu as vraiment grandi par rapport au jour où je t'ai ramassé après que ta famille est été tuée par ce vampire…

-Je ne regrette pas vraiment, renifla Ferid en s'attirant des regards sombres des personnes présentes.

Ferid était une crapule, et il le resterait.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir prit sous mon aile finalement… continua-t-il d'une voix étouffé.

-En parlant de grandir… Coupa la reine des vampires, Yuu ne vieillira probablement pas maintenant… Il est à moitie séraphin après tout.

-Oh… murmura Kimizuki.

Les humains ne paraissait pas vraiment choqué, c'était plus les vampires qui écarquillèrent les yeux, avant de se calmer, c'était logique dans un sens.

Le lieutenant se tourna alors vers Mikaela les yeux lançant des éclairs, le vampire blond déglutis : L'homme lui faisait peur en ce moment, l'air prêt à le dépecer vivant.

-Toi… Gronda-t-il à la manière d'un lion, prend bien soins de mon fi… de Yuu, prend tes responsabilités !

Mika hocha rapidement la tête, alors que Yuichiro riait doucement à coté de Chess qui le fixait avec amusement, il semblait que le séraphin lui plaise.

-Réné, Horn, appela Kululu, menez-les jusqu'à la sortie, trouver leur un véhicule qui marche !

Les deux vampires concernés se dirigèrent à l'entré du tunnel, attendant que les humains les rejoignes, Kululu avait fait le bon choix, pensa Mikaela, Horn et Réné ne provoqueraient aucune disputes durant le trajet, contrairement aux autres suceur de sang.

-Yuu-san… Merci pour tout… Nous nous reverrons…

-… C'est une promesse, acheva le jeune homme aux cheveux noir, la tête incliné vers le bas, un petit sourire entendus aux lèvres.

Shinoa sourit, puis elle rejoignit les autres vers la sortie, Horn et Réné s'avancèrent suivi des humains, ils sortiraient de ce palais sans Yuu et Mika qui resteraient ici, élevant leur enfant en sécurité.

Avant de prendre le premier virage du souterrain, elle se retourna une dernière fois : Yuu les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux remplis de larmes. A ses cotés, Mika avait son bras autours de lui, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, Kululu se tenait derrière eux son expression stoïque, fixant le katana de Yuu, Yu-chan sur son épaule agitait la patte vers une petite chauve-souris. Chess se penchait vers le garçon souriant maladroitement, Ferid et Crowley se fixaient sans échanger un mot. Au dernier moment, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de leur vue, Yuichiro agitât sa main vers eux, ses larmes retenues coulants sur ses joues.

-Oui… Murmura pour elle-même Shinoa en rejoignant les autres dehors, c'est une promesse…

Au loin, à travers la colline, les premiers rayons perçaient l'ombre de la nuit.

Le soleil se levait.

….

*Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris que c'est la petite chauve-souris cyclope de Kululu.

** Lucifer veut dire en latin « porteur de lumière »

Voila, chapitre neuf finis… **Mais ce n'est pas terminé ! Un dernier chapitre sortira prochainement : l'épilogue !**

N'hésitez pas à donner des prénoms pour l'enfant de Yuu et Mika, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées !

Review ? :3 (Est-ce que mettre un smiley souriant est utile ? -_- )


	10. Chapter 10

Comment les auteurs d'Owari ont-ils osés dire que les vampires sont asexués ?! Ferid, Horn ? Ont-ils l'air réellement asexué ? (Ca n'empêche pas d'intérêt amoureux mais…) Bof, ce n'est pas grave, cela ne change rien ^^'' Ce n'est pas comme si allons avoir une scène se sexe dans owari… Heureusement cela ne change rien pour les fanfic ^^

BakaNH : Merci ! Voila donc le dernier chapitre, merci pour les noms !

Nido-chan : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'écris le premier chapitre d'une autre fanfic Owari… Qui avancera terriblement lentement…. Par contre j'en ai une autre en tête… Tu aimes le Kimiyuu ? Y'en à pas sur ce site ! Le problème c'est que j'ai déjà d'autre fanfic à finir ^^ Le cross-over Owari/harryPotter et une autre…

Lakesong : Merci TT Je suis heureuse ! Ravie de savoir que j'ai sus garder le caractère de Chess et Horn… Ces deux là, je ne sais pas si les aimer ou les detester… Mais je les aime dans ma fic, c'est déjà ça XD Et vala l'épilogue !

Celineheng77 : Yey merci ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de mettre un commentaire ! Je suis ravie que cette fanfic pleine de fautes t'ait plu !

Guest : La voila donc !

….

Chapitre 10

-Asuka ! Où es-tu ?

Dans l'énorme château blanc des vampires, un jeune homme avançait allant d'un endroit à l'autre, une expression contrarié sur le visage.

-Asuka ! Répétât-il avec plus de force, zut… Elle m'avait pourtant promit de me dire ou elle allait lorsqu'elle se déplaçait !

Il avait de long cheveux noirs descendent jusqu'aux reins, de taille moyenne, ses grand yeux vert luisaient d'agacement, ses vêtements se composaient d'une simple chemise blanche avec un pantalon noirs serré, terminé par une paire de botte montant jusqu'au-dessous du genou. Il était tellement absorbé par ses recherches qu'il ne remarqua même pas la figure sombre qui venait d'apparaitre au détour du couloir s'avançant vers lui.

-Princesse ! Dit-il alors que Yuu se tournait en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme plissa le nez en reconnaissant la personne en face de lui : De long cheveux argentés avec un éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

-Ferid, gronda Yuichiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix et retourner voir Crowley ?

La relation entre le vampire et le demi-séraphin ne s'était pas arrangé malgré les quatre années où il vivait ici, à Sanguimen. Yuu le haïssait toujours, bien que le jeune homme avait choisi de considérer les vampires comme individus, et non comme une espèce ayant tous les même idéaux et but. Comme les humains, ils y en avaient des bons et des mauvais. Mais le septième noble restait tout de même dans la catégorie « ordures à ignorer ».

Par contre il s'était aperçu que d'autres vampires, à son grand étonnement (Et outre leurs soifs de sang) pouvaient êtres d'assez agréable personne, comme Krul qu'il appréciait beaucoup (le fait qu'elle est sauvé Mika aidant), Réné qui était assez calme et compréhensible, ou même Horn et Chess avec qui il s'entendait à merveille, elle avait beau avoir plusieurs siècles de plus que lui, mais elle était tellement enfantine qu'elle avait en quelque sorte prit la place de petite sœur.

-Ne t'emballe pas princesse, ricana le noble, ça va ruiner ton joli minois ! Sinon c'est pour te remettre cela.

Il sortit de sa large cape un chat noir qui se débattait, tentant vainement de griffer le vampire, poussant des feulements furieux.

-Mon chat ! S'exclama Yuu en l'arrachant à Ferid, caressant la petite chatte pour la calmer, pourquoi tu t'acharne sur elle ? Elle n'a rien fait !

-C'est la meilleur ça ! Protestât le noble vexé, cette stupide boule de poil semble me suivre partout, en particulier quand je suis avec Crowley ! Elle nous saute dessus tout le temps ! Tu l'as aussi dressé comme toi et tes amis humains avez dressés les poules du bosquet.

-Nous n'avons jamais dressé les poules du bosquet ! Rétorqua Yuu en le fusillant du regard, combiens de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ! Elle devait probablement chercher Lest Karr !

-Lest Karr ? Dit Ferid interloqué, que viens faire le troisième progéniteur de l'Angleterre là-dedans ?

-Last Karr ! Articula lentement Yuu comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de vraiment stupide, la chauve souri de Kululu abrutis !

-Elle l'a réellement appelé comme ça ? Si Lest Karr viens ici, il ne va pas aimer… Bon cette conversation ne mène à rien, je pars !

Le vampire tourna les talons, sa longue chevelure argentée suivant le mouvement, cependant Yuu le reteins :

-Attend ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Asuka ? Cela fait un moment que je la cherche… Et je ne peux pas demander à Kululu et Mika vu qu'ils sont en réunions…

Ferid s'arrêtât, regardant par-dessus son épaule avant que son sourire ne s'élargisse :

-Oh, ronronna-t-il, la maman cherche son bébé ? Je l'ai vu avec Chess et Horn.

-Je vois, dit Yuu en faisant abstraction des surnoms du noble, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à les ignorer. -Une lettre d'Hedwige ?

-Non, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Il hocha brièvement la tête avant de partir de son coté, sans même un remercîment. Le jeune homme était en communication avec Shinoa et les autres depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Sanguinem il y a quatre ans, ses amis lui envoyaient souvent des lettres lui décrivant la situation du coté humains, depuis quatre ans, ceux-ci recherchait un moyen de faire tomber la famille Hiragii, mais pour l'instant rien ne s'était passé, du moins pas récemment : Il y à trois jours, Guren lui avait dit qu'ils tenaient quelque chose mais ne pouvait rien dire de peur que la chouette soit intercepté et la lettre lue. La seule chose de concrète qu'il lui avait dite était qu'ils passeraient bientôt à l'action, lui et son bataillon (y comprit Shinya), celui de Shinoa et ce qui restait de celui de Narumi. Autant dire que Yuu n'était pas tranquille ces derniers jours.

Il arriva devant une grande porte avec de magnifiques gravures, une suite de noble à ne pas en douté, mais le séraphin poussa la porte pénétrant dans la salle, immédiatement un poids lui tomba sur les épaules, faisant tomber Yu-chan de celles-ci. Le chat cracha furieusement avant d'aller se cacher sous une table basse en marbre.

-Yuu-chan ! S'exclama une voix enfantine par-dessus son épaule, tu es venus ! Je m'ennuis avec Horn, elle contamine Asuka avec ses manière de « lady » comme elle le dit !

-Allons Chess, rit Yuu en posant une main sur la chevelure violette de la vampire qui gonfla les joues, ne soit pas comme ça ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelques chose d'intéressant à faire !

Laissant la noble grommeler entre ses dents, Yuichiro s'approcha d'une table où étaient assises deux personnes prenant le thé : Horn et Asuka.

-Bonjour à toi Yuu-san, salua la noble blonde en inclinant la tête, je passais du temps avec ma très chère nièce, vois-tu, je lui apprends les bonnes manières. C'est important pour une jeune fille de son rand.

-C'est ennuyeux, gémit Chess en arrière plan, faisant pouffer silencieusement la quatrième personne de la salle, avant que celle-ci ne se laisse glisser de sa chaise, allant se réfugier dans les bras de Yuu

-Te voila donc, grogna-t-il en lui caressant la tête et la reposant à terre, ne t'avais-je pas déjà dit de me prévenir si tu allais quelque part ?

-Ne sois pas sévère avec ta fille, dit Horn en souriant, elle voulait juste venir nous voir.

-Asuka est juste trop mignonne, renchérit Chess en sautillant sur place.

Asuka était la fille de Yuu et Mika née quatre ans plus tôt à Sanguimen, elle était albinos, cela avait été un grand étonnement pour les parents qui s'attendaient à des cheveux noir ou blond, mais non, la petite fille avait de longs cheveux blanc bien coupés lui arrivant dans le haut du dos avec de grands yeux rouge brillant. Sa peau était aussi immaculé et blanche que Mika mais son visage était celui de Yuu, de plus elle était à moitie vampire et séraphin faisant d'elle un être hybride. Elle pouvait boire du sang comme le témoignait ses petits crocs, mais moins que les vampires normaux.

Par contre Asuka, était handicapé d'une certaine manière : Elle était muette.

La petite fille fit des gestes avec ses mains, pour les vampires et ses parents parfaitement compréhensibles :

 _-Pardon, j'avais demandé à oncle Réné de te prévenir, mais il a du oublier et partir courir après Lacus dans les rues de Sanguimen, il ne veut pas qu'il donne des cours aux enfants de la cité, il dit qu'il risque de les mordre…_

Depuis l'arrivé de Yuu à Sanguimen, celui-ci avait fait un scandale sur les conditions de vie des enfants-bétails, Kululu avait finalement cédé à ses exigence améliorant leurs conditions de vie, comme un droit à l'éducation par exemple, donner par les gardes de la cité vampire. Du moins les vampires à l'esprit ouvert, comme par exemple Réné ou encore Horn qui se faisait une joie de leur enseigner les « bonnes manières ». Crowley avait tenté une fois, mais Ferid avait débarqué en plein milieu en transformant le cours de math en cours « d'anatomie » comme il l'avait dit, après avoir apprit ça, les deux avaient été suspendu avec interdiction de redonner des cours un jour.

-Réné à parfaitement raison, grommela Yuichiro en se massant les tempes, alors Asuka ? On peut y aller ? Anko veut te voir pour une visite médicale…

En arrière plan Horn et Chess grimacèrent, Anko était en quelque sorte le médecin qui avait été assigné à Yuu et sa fille, elle s'était occuper du jeune homme tout au long de sa grossesse. Mais elle était « spéciale » elle était un peu trop passionnée par ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et le cas du séraphin sortait de l'ordinaire, elle avait bondit sur lui littéralement la bave aux lèvres, complètement surexcitée lui posant beaucoup trop de questions indiscrètes. Kululu avait dû la faire taire force. C'était aussi elle qui avait joué le rôle de sage-femme, il avait crûs qu'il n'allait pas mourir de douleurs, mais du fait qu'elle lui hurlait des paroles incompréhensibles tout au long de l'événement. Mika était tellement nerveux qu'il avait voulu la tuer pour la faire taire, encore une fois Kululu avait dû rétablir le calme (Un peu dure avec Ferid derrière qui ricanait, puis palissait brusquement avant se remettre à ricaner nerveusement), désormais la vampire médecin s'occupait du cas d'Asuka qu'elle trouvait _fascinant_ elle pensait pouvoir débarrassé l'enfant de son handicape, Yuu en doutait franchement que cela soit même possible.

- _D'accord… Mais… Papa m'avait dit avant de partir avec Lulu que tu t'entrainais à te transformer._

Autre chose ces dernière année, Yuu s'entrainait à métriser le mode seraph, il y parvenait désormais à merveille.

-J'ai terminé, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête, on y va ? Plus vite on y sera, plus vite ce sera terminé.

Asuka hocha la tête suivant sa mère/père(?) jusqu'à la porte.

-Yu-chan peut rester ? Demanda Chess en attrapant le chat qui paraissait las. Horn ferma les yeux amusé.

-Bien sûr, répondit Yuu en ouvrant la porte, faisant un signe d'au revoir au deux noble, sa fille lui emboitât le pas.

Ils devaient ce rendre aux salles de purification des blessures par malédiction démoniaques. Anko était probablement en train de les trafiquer à sa manière. Asuka et Yuichiro descendirent aux étages inférieurs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte blanche couverte de tache couleur rouille plutôt louche. Il toqua.

-Entrez, dit une voix chantante venant de l'intérieur.

Yuu poussa la porte, attrapant la main de sa fille, l'entrainant à l'intérieur. La salle, ou plutôt le laboratoire était rectangulaire avec plusieurs drôles d'appareilles pour débarrasser les vampires des malédictions des armes démoniaques, au centre de la pièce, agenouillé devant une des capsules se trouvait une vampire pour le moins étrange : Elle avait un visage ovale avec des yeux rouge, ses cheveux étaient bleu turquoise, ils lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, le reste était noué en deux couettes ondulé qui lui donnait l'air d'un cocker, quelques taches de rousseurs parsemaient le pont de son nez, s'étalant sur ses joues. Elle semblait avoir dans la vingtaine et mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt, malheureusement pour lui, Yuu devait lever la tête pour devoir lui parler, le fait qu'aujourd'hui elle portait des sandales à talons n'aidant pas.

Sa tenue était pour le moins étrange : Un short noir avec une ceinture, elle portait un top noir lui arrivant au-dessus du nombril, le tout était recouvert par une blouse blanche de scientifique, ouverte, lui arrivant aux chevilles.

En entendant les pas de Yuu et sa fille, sa tête se releva avant qu'un sourire ne vienne s'étaler sur ses lèvres charnues :

-Yuu-chan ! Asuka-chan ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie en posant une clé à molette pour s'avancer dans leurs directions, vous êtes venu finalement !

-Evidemment, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux noir en secouant la tête l'air affligé, alors ? Tu t'occupe d'Asuka ? Pas de drôle d'expérience cette fois !

Anko se refrogna, il semblait qu'elle avait dû préparer encore un de ses test suicidaire, le dernier qu'elle avait voulu effectuer impliquait Asuka et une vierge de fer. En sommes, rien que Yuichiro n'approuvait.

-Ce n'est pas juste, bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Bon, je vais l'examiner, en tant qu'hybride elle pourrait avoir des problèmes de santés, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas les dernière fois, un examen s'impose tous les mois !

Elle poussa la petite fille sur une des tables d'examens prenant sa tension en roulant la manche ample de la robe rouge aux nombreuses couches de dentelles de l'enfant (Kululu l'avait influencé dans ses gouts vestimentaires), elle l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de décréter qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait les inquiété.

-Dit… l'appela la vampire alors qu'il posait une main sur la poigné de la porte, tu comptes un jour apprendre à la petite à passer en mode seraph ?

Yuu se figea, Asuka lui jetant un regard intrigué, Mika et lui n'avaient rien dit à l'enfant à propos du fait qu'elle pourrait faire comme sa mère, c'est-à-dire se changer en séraphin.

-Non, rétorqua-t-il froidement, pas avant qu'elle ne soit plus âgée. Le plus tard possible.

-Je vois, soupira Anko en s'accoudant contre un mur, je comprends que tu veuilles la laisser vivre une enfance plus ou moins normal, mais d'après quelques rapports des activités « paranormal » auraient été observé un quatre coins du monde… Les anges commences à agir Yuu-chan… Ce moment viendra peut-être plus vite que tu le penses…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il attrapa la main d'Asuka et la traina à l'extérieur sans même jeter un dernier regard à Anko qui le fixait avec compassion.

Il parcourut les couloirs à grand pas, sa fille sur ses pas, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait et pourquoi sa mère était en colère :

- _Que ce passe-t-il ?_

-Rien… Rien, marmonna-t-il en ralentissant, rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter, viens, ont rentre dans nos appartement.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait que quatre années, mais elle comprenait quand ont lui mentait ou non.

Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse, remontant le couloir pour enfin parvenir devant les quartiers « Hyakuya ».

Yuu poussa la porte allant s'installer sur le lit dans la pièce, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains :

Il voulait qu'Asuka soit heureuse, qu'elle ait une enfance normal, pas qu'elle devienne une arme contre les séraphin, tout comme lui l'était désormais.

L'enfant se rapprocha de lui avant de lui grimper dessus, passant ses petit bras autours de la poitrine du jeune homme qui sourit un peu. Ce n'était pas encore sûr que les anges passent à l'attaque de suite, le temps pour eux était quelques choses de différent que pour les humains, Asuka aurait peut-être le temps d'atteindre un âge ou elle arrêterait elle aussi de vieillir. Il y avait encore de l'espoir songea-t-il alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de sa fille.

-Yuu-chan ! S'exclama alors la voix de Mika derrière la porte.

Yuichiro leva la tête en même temps ou son compagnon entrait en trombe faisant sursauter les deux personnes présentes dans la salle.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença le séraphin alors que la petite fille s'écartait du passage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose : Le vampire l'attrapait par la taille lui faisant pousser un cri surpris, avant de le faire tournoyer avec lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai de bonne nouvelle ! Déclara-t-il en reposant son compagnon au sol qui crachait les cheveux qui lui étaient rentré dans la bouche durant la manœuvre. –Une lettre d'Hedwige est arrivé il y à peine quelques minutes alors que Kululu et moi parlions !

-Sérieusement ! S'exclama Yuu en écarquillant les yeux, où est-elle ?

-Ici, dit Mika en sortant une enveloppe décacheté de sa cape blanche.

Yuu s'en empara immédiatement, ses yeux parcourant à toute vitesse les lignes :

 _Stupide gamin, et son mari :_

Pas de doute c'était Guren qui écrivait la lettre…

 _Je suis plus que ravis de t'annoncer que la famille Hiragii est tombé, le nouveau chef de l'armé est un certain Sawano Léon, (à ce qu'il parait tu le connais) nous avons réussi à trouver les expérimentations, malheureusement toutes mortes. Une seule avait survécue et était sous forme séraphine, comme la tienne d'après ce que Shinoa m'a dit… C'était la sœur de Kimizuki. Un choc n'est-ce pas ? Par je ne sais quel miracle nous avons réussi à la ramener à la raison, mais j'ai été posséder par mon démon. Par chance Shinya était là et ma sorti de la possession (Ne me demande pas comment). Nous avons montrés à l'armée Kimizuki Mirai, autant dire qu'ils ont été assez outré et ont rejoins nos rend rapidement. Il y a de cela quelques jours que la famille Hiragii est tombé, Shinya à affronté Kureto avec moi, nous l'avons vaincu. Prépare toi, tu n'as pus rien nous dire sur ton enfant dans les lettres de peur qu'elles soient interceptés, mais nous allons savoir à quoi il/elle ressemble ! Nous viendrons tous d'ici trois jours._

 _Bien à toi, Ichinose Guren, ton père adoré_

Le sourcil de Yuu tiqua à la mention de « père adoré », Guren le faisait exprès à coup sûr. Léon en tant que chef de l'armée ? C'était du délire ! Mais ce qui rempli son cœur de bonheur fut de revoir ses amis après quatre ans. Auront-ils vieillis beaucoup ? Lui n'avait pas changé, à par peut-être ses cheveux qu'il n'avait plus coupé depuis longtemps, et coulaient librement dans son dos. Shinoa se moquerait de lui à coup sûr en le voyant, et Ferid en rajouterait une couche en l'appelant « princesse ».

Malgré cela, il était heureux, tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est fantastique, s'étrangla-t-il alors que Mika l'entrainait de nouveau dans une étreinte qui se mua en un baisé chauffer, du moins jusqu'à que les deux amants se rappelles de la présence d'Asuka.

-Ah ! Pardon Asu-chan ! Bafouilla Mika qui était surprotecteur envers l'enfant, nous ne faisions rien ! Juste un câlin !

Yuu roula des yeux, la petite fille devait bien savoir ce qu'était un baisé, Mika et ses manières surprotectrices…

- _Ce n'est rien,_ répondit Asuka avec des mouvements de mains, ses grands yeux rouges écarquillés : _Celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom m'a dit que si vous faisiez ça c'est qu'il y avait le risque que j'ai un petit frère ou sœur ! Il m'a aussi expliqué comment ont faisait les bébés… Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont je suis venu sur cette terre. Yeuk._

 _-_ FERID ! Hurlèrent en même temps Mika et Yuu complètements mortifiés.

-Je vais le tuer, rugit le blond alors que son compagnon gémissait las : La vie au château n'était vraiment pas simple.

…

Les trois jours étaient écoulés, les humains devraient bientôt arrivés, les vampires, Yuu et Asuka se trouvait dans la chapelle à l'entré du passage souterrain. Ils attendaient tous l'arrivé des membres du bataillons Gekki, tout les vampires ayant été présent il y a quatre ans lors de l'invasion du château étaient là : Kululu, l'air toujours aussi noble que d'habitude, Lacus, Réné (Affichant un air blasé), Crowley derrière lui Chess et Horn. Venait ensuite Ferid la main sur la hanche fixant la sortie du tunnel de ses yeux rouges, puis le nouveau vampire Anko qui paraissait terriblement enthousiaste à l'idée de voir d'autres humains.

-Ils arrivent ? Dit Chess d'un ton plaintif s'impatientant.

A peine eut-elle prononcé la phrase que des pas se firent entendre dans le souterrain et plusieurs personnes débarquèrent en trombe. Les yeux de Yuu s'ouvrirent grands : Ils n'avaient pas changé d'un poil.

Venait d'abord Guren et Shinya, ainsi que son bataillon l'air méfiant, Shigure et Mito avaient toutes deux une main sur leurs armes. Derrière venait l'équipe de Shinoa, les filles avaient changé de coiffures : Shinoa abordait un simple carré plongeant et Mitsuba avait abandonné ses couettes enfantines contre une queue de cheval simple. Yoichi semblait avoir grandit et à coté de Kimizuki se trouvait une jeune fille rousse ayant un air de famille avec lui, probablement Mirai. Ferment la marche, les survivants du bataillon de Narumi : Rika, Shusaku et bien évidement Makoto Narumi.

Kululu s'avança pour les accueillir tendant la main vers Guren qui la serra :

-Bienvenu, dit-elle en s'autorisant un sourire, vous êtes donc revenu victorieux…

-Evidement ! Répliqua le lieutenant joyeusement avant se tourné vers le groupe de vampires : -Yuu ! Ca faisait longtemps.

-Yuu-kun ! Coupa Yoichi en accourant vers lui des larmes dans les yeux, il n'avait pas changé…

Or Anko qui se trouvait à coté de Yuichiro le plaqua au sol avant même qu'il puisse atteindre son ami.

-Tu fais quoi là ? On ne touche pas à Yuu-chan, sans l'autorisation de son fiancé !

-Anko ! Protesta le jeune homme aux cheveux noir en aidant Yoichi à se relever, arrêtes tes bêtises !

La vampire se renfrogna alors que les autres suceur de sang pouffaient à l'arrière.

-On dirait que tu t'es intégrés Yuu-san, dit Shinoa en prenant la parole le fixant amusé.

-Il en faut de la force pour être avec des vampires ! Intervint Shinya.

-Ou est l'enfant ? Coupa Narumi en évitant un coup de Rika et Shusaku qui n'aimait pas son impolitesse.

-Ici, répondit Ferid un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, encore caché sous les jupes de sa mère.

Les humains froncèrent les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait le noble avant que réaliser que « la mère » devait probablement se référer à Yuu qui semblait sur le point de dégainer Ashuramaru.

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers le jeune homme pour voir accroché à sa jambe une petite fille albinos vêtue d'une robe rouge à dentelle les fixant d'un air timide.

-Elle est trop mignonne ! S'écria Sayuri des étoiles dans les yeux, qui aurait crûs que Hyakuya-kun aurait une fille !

Asuka semblait mal-à-l'aise, restant accroché à la jambe de Yuichiro, qui en soupirant la prit dans ses bras.

-Allons, dit Horn en s'adressant à la petite, présente toi donc, ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une dame.

Plus loin, Narumi roula des yeux.

La petite leva les mains pour faire de drôle de signe en direction des humains qui parurent perplexes :

-Elle nous à fait quoi là ? Dit Mitsuba en clignant des yeux.

-Elle s'est présentée, répondit Mika en prenant la parole, elle est muette.

La révélation attira des regards choqués de la part des humains.

-Sérieux ? Dit Shinya en s'approchant de l'enfant qui le fixait sans ciller.

-Elle s'appelle Asuka, déclara Chess les mains derrière le dos, elle est trop gentille et mignonne ! Comme Yuu-chan !

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un gars pourrait avoir une gosse, intervint Goshi alors que les autres commençaient à s'approcher et entretenir une discussion avec les vampires, bien que méfiement pour Shusaku et Rika qui n'avaient pas été là lors de l'invasion du château.

-Asuka-chan ! S'écria Shinoa les bras grand ouvert, viens voir tata Shinoa !

L'enfant la fixa comme si elle était folle, avant que Yuu la pousse vers son amie aux cheveux violets qui l'entraina dans une étreinte, rejoins par Mitsuba et Yoichi.

- _A l'aide ! Elle veut me manger !_

-Elle ne va pas te manger ! Soupira Mikaela en roulant des yeux.

Souriant, Yuichiro fixait tout le monde, il était heureux. Même s'il savait que cette victoire contre la famille Hiragii n'était que le début de la guerre contre les séraphin, mais cette fois les vampires et humains se battraient ensembles. Kimizuki et Mirai se postèrent soudains à coté de lui :

-Bonjour… Murmura la sœur de l'adolescent, je suis Kimizuki Mirai, je suis aussi à moitie séraphin à cause des expérimentations… Nii-san m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Alors comme ça tu me mentionnais même une fois ? Dit Yuu au grand garçon d'un ton taquin.

-Ce… Bien évidement ! répliqua Kimizuki, qui ne raconterait pas les bêtises que tu as faites !

Ils collèrent leurs fronts ensembles grognant comme des chiens en colères. A peine s'étaient-ils retrouver qu'ils se battaient de nouveau. Mirai parut surprise par leurs comportement et tentât de les séparer.

-Ne vous battez pas ! Yuu-san ! Je voulais vous demander de m'apprendre à passer en mode séraph comme toi !

La dispute s'interrompis brutalement, Kimizuki fronça les sourcils :

-J'avais dit que n…

-Bien sûr ! dit le jeune homme aux yeux vert en souriant, je comptais commencer bientôt l'apprentissage d'Asuka ! Vous pourrez le faire ensembles !

-Yuu… espèce de…

Les discussions battaient de leur plein, Kululu prévoyait même de faire un banquet pour vampires et humains. Dans un coin Ferid, Crowley plus Shinya ricanaient, la lueur du mauvais coup dans les yeux, rien de bon en sommes. L'équipe Shinoa et Narumi s'étaient rassembler autours d'Asuka, plus loin le bataillon de Guren parlaient avec Anko qui s'amusait à décrire toutes les personnes qu'elle avait, et voudrait, disséquer. Goshi faisait la cour à Chess et Horn qui l'ignorait royalement.

Yuu senti un bras être passé autours de ses épaules, il tourna la tête pour voir Guren qui lui souriait :

-Je suis heureux de te revoir gamin ! Je suis grand-père maintenant ! Tu me file un coup de vieux tu sais !

En disant cela il regarda Asuka qui tourna la tête un bref instant avant de sourire au lieutenant et de retourner à la discussion qu'elle menait.

-J'espère que ton vampire te traite bien, poursuivit-il en fusillant Mika du regard.

-Je traite Yuu-chan bien mieux que vous ! S'offusqua le blond en s'avançant vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Ils commencèrent à se disputer alors que Yuu gémissait avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer son visage : La scène devant lui était réjouissante, tous parlaient avec animation, même Lacus et Réné qui n'était pourtant pas bavard. Une guerre approchais mais ils se comportaient tous comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient raisons, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer songea Yuu en regardant Mika et Asuka, l'heure était aux réjouissances des retrouvailles.

-Amusons-nous Yuu-san, dit la voix de Shinoa à coté de lui.

Il tourna la tête pour la voir pencher en avant une véritable expression de bonheur sur son visage.

-Entendu ! S'exclama-t-il en la suivant entre les vampires et humains :

Elle avait raison, aujourd'hui ils profiteraient du moment présent.

 **FIN**

….

Voila ! C'est fini ! J'espère que cette fanfic vous aura plu, moi j'ai prit un grand plaisir à l'écrire grâce à vos review ! Mille fois merci !

Pour conclure je voudrais parler de l'histoire d'Owari et la mettre en parallèle avec quelque chose de très intéressant, ceux n'ayant pas lus le chapitre 40 sont avertis qu'il y a des spoil avec ce que je vais révéler, bien que cela ne soit qu'une **hypothèse**.

Voila donc un passage du livre de l'apocalypse, regarder bien ce que j'écris à coté :

Les sept sceaux révèlent les tendances et les événements des temps de la fin. Le septième sceau représente le Jour du Seigneur qui durera une année (Ésaïe 34 :8). Le septième sceau se compose de **sept trompettes** qui annoncent les jugements au cours de cette année. Comme nous le verrons un peu plus tard, la septième trompette se divise elle-même en « sept derniers fléaux » mentionnés dans Apocalypse 15 :1.

Notez, dans Apocalypse 8, que lorsque les **quatre premiers anges sonnent de leur trompette** , il y a une grande **destruction écologique** à l'échelle mondiale. Il y a des **tremblements de terre** , d'immenses étendues de végétation sont brûlées **un tiers de tout ce qui vit dans l'eau périt les sources d'eaux sont empoisonnées. (** _Examinons donc cela… Cela ne vous fait pas penser à ce qui s'est passé dans Owari ? Tremblement de terre : il y en eut, rien qu'en voyant l'état des rues ont peut l'affirmer, pour l'eau pourrie c'est évident, Goshi lui-même dit qu'il ne pourra jamais aller à la plage pour voir les filles en maillot de bain car l'eau est toxique, pour la terre bruler je suppose que c'est arriver mais que rien n'a été montré…_ _ **)**_

Les trois dernières **trompettes** ou plaies sont appelées des malheurs. Le mot « malheur » est une exclamation de douleur ! « Je regardai, et j'entendis un aigle qui volait au milieu du ciel, disant d'une voix forte : Malheur, malheur, malheur aux habitants de la terre, à cause des autres sons de trompette que les trois anges vont faire retentir ! » (Apocalypse 8 :13). _**(**_ _Trompette, depuis quelque temps dans le manga nous voyons dans le monde intérieur de Yuu une trompette qu'Ashuramaru lui défend de prendre dans un premier temps, or dans le dernier chapitre celui-ci s'en empare et souffle dedans_ _ **)**_

Apocalypse 9 décrit le premier malheur ou la plaie de la **cinquième trompette. En sonnant de la trompette, le cinquième ange déclenche une action militaire qui durera cinq mois**. _**(**_ _TRES IMPORTANT ! Que ce passe-t-il dans le chapitre 40 ? Mirai-seraph apparait, une trompette sous elle ! Et elle attaque les humains alors que Kureto lance l'offensive contre les vampires en même temps ! Donc une « action militaire » comme dit. Bien évidement elle ne dure pas cinq mois, ce serait trop long pour le manga_ _ **)**_ _._

Le second malheur, ou la plaie de la **sixième trompette** , fait apparaître des chevaux et **leurs cavaliers.** **Nous pouvons voir ici qu'il s'agit d'une grande contre-attaque militaire**. Nous lisons : « Le premier malheur est passé. Voici, il vient encore deux malheurs après cela. **Le sixième ange sonna de la trompette**. Et j'entendis une voix venant des quatre cornes de l'autel d'or qui est devant Dieu, et disant au sixième ange qui avait la trompette : Délie les quatre anges qui sont liés sur le grand fleuve, l'Euphrate » (Apocalypse 9 :12-14). _**(**_ _Nous arrivons donc au point le plus important : la sixième trompette, donc le sixième ange souffle dedans, or deviner qui souffle dans une trompette juste après l'apparaitrions de Mirai-séraph ? Oui, Yuu-chan ! De plus dans un blog anglais ou je ne sais ou, j'ai vu marqué que dans les romans ou je ne sais où, Guren qualifiait Yuu de « sixième ange » étrange coïncidence non ? Chevaux et cavalier ? Cela ne désignerait pas les humains restant des bataillons avec leurs démons en guise de chevaux ? Certes cela peut aller assez loin, mais malgré tout, cela est une bonne nouvelle : « Contre attaque militaire », Shinoa et les autres vont pouvoir reprendre le combat au lieu de fuir peut-être… Yuu appellera-t-il d'autres anges avec lui ? Apres tout il y à la phrase « délie les quatre anges qui sont lié sur le grand fleuve, l'Euphrate »… Mika en fait-il partis ? Il a aussi été prit dans la colonne de lumière… Mais cela m'étonnerait._ _ **)**_

Une armée de 200 millions d'hommes se dirigera vers l'ouest, vers l'Euphrate, et détruira un tiers de la population mondiale ! « Et les quatre anges qui étaient prêts pour l'heure, le jour, le mois et l'année, furent déliés afin qu'ils tuent le tiers des hommes. Le nombre des cavaliers de l'armée était de deux myriades de myriades [200 millions] : j'en entendis le nombre. Et ainsi dans la vision je vis les chevaux et ceux qui les montaient, ayant des cuirasses couleur de feu, d'hyacinthe, et de soufre. Les têtes des chevaux étaient comme des têtes de lions et de leurs bouches il sortait du feu, de la fumée, et du soufre. Le tiers des hommes fut tué par ces trois fléaux, par le feu, par la fumée, et par le soufre, qui sortaient de leurs bouches » (versets 15-18).

 _Je ne vois pas trop à quoi la fin peut faire référence._

\- See more at: revues/2003/avril-juin/les-sept-sceaux-de-l-apocalypse#sthash.

-Je ne sais pas si cela est vrai, mais quand j'ai lu cela j'ai été assez choquée. Par contre je suis assez convaincue que Yuichiro est le sixième ange !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review ! Sur le chapitre ou sur ce que je viens d'écrire ! Je suis intéressée de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette hypothèse.


End file.
